


Burned (Koshi Sugawara)

by RiverSugawara



Category: HQ - Fandom, Haikyuu!!, Koshi - Fandom, SUGAWARA - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Sugawara Koushi-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 49,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSugawara/pseuds/RiverSugawara
Summary: "I've been burned before Suga, I don't know if I can promise you anything.""I'm not asking you to promise, I'm asking you to try and to trust me."-----------------------------MaleOCxKoshi Sugawara| A book in the "Fly" Universe|
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Meet the Cast

\------------------------------------

**_ The Third Years _ **

\------------------------------------

**Tony Mustang**  


_"I promised myself I wouldn't put myself in a position to let a team down again."_

**Koshi Sugawara**

_"I can tell you want to play so why don't you?!"_

**Daichi Sawamura**

_"Tony, volleyball isn't a one-person sport! You don't need to put everything on you."_

**Asahi Azumane**

_"If I could get over the wall you can too! Get over it or break it down!"_

\------------------------------------

The Second Years

\------------------------------------

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka**  


"I swear to god if I need to drag you to that gym I will, Two-Toned!"

**Yū Nishinoya**

"Oh wow, I leave the club for a few weeks and you guys manage to get an American?!"

  
  
  
\------------------------------------

**_The First Years_ **

\------------------------------------

**Shoyo Hinata**

_"I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYONE DO THAT BEFORE! IT WAS LIKE SWOOSH! BOOM! BAM!"_

_Tobio Kageyama_

_"Don't lose focus and don't you dare forget, we're still fighting to stay on the court!"_

**Kei Tsukishima**

_"Come on, Icey-hot. Don't tell me you're getting cold feet."_

**Tadashi Yamaguchi**  


_"Oh, I'm sure you'll do great Tony! Just don't let your anxiety get to you and breathe!"_

\------------------------------------

Adults

\------------------------------------

**Keishin Ukai**  


_"Listen, Kid, you don't need to keep yourself distant with me. I may not be the best at emotional stuff but I do care."_

  



	2. Chapter 1: The Volleyball Club

Tony felt the cold Tokyo breeze smash against his face as he rode his motorcycle into the school parking lot. The boy sighed as he quickly parked it and hung his helmet on the side of his bike.

He felt his white and red hair fall into his face as he pulled his backpack from a saddlebag on the bike along with his oversized sunglasses.

He sighed as he pulled the backpack onto his back and his sunglasses on to cover the burn on the left side of his face. While it had mostly healed, there was still a visible mark, the doctors told him that he'd have it forever so he'd just need to get used to it.

Tony walked into the school's main office, into his new world for the last year of his high school career.

—————————-

Tony looked down at the paper sitting in front of him while he waited for his guide to greet him. The front office gave him a list of clubs and extracurricular activities. The boy scanned the paper as his eyes locked onto one club.

_The Volleyball Club_

Tony felt his breath hitch as he looked at the words and memories flashed through his head, the pain of them coming along with it.

"Hey! You Tony?" A loud voice smashed him out of his thoughts. The two toned boy looked up to see a boy with a shaved head and a wide smile.

Tony smiled at him as he saw the boy's eyes travel to his burn before returning to his eyes.

"Yeah, that's me," Tony said causing the boy to chuckle and stick his hand out.

"The names Tanaka! A pleasure to meet you, Two-Toned!" Tanaka said as Tony grabbed the boy's hand before looking down at the paper in his hand.

"Oh, clubs huh? You got your eyes on any?!" Tanaka asked as he snatched the paper up and looked to the same words that Tony had been looking at.

"Uhm no not really, I used to play volleyball but I ha-" Tony was saying before Tanaka cut him off with wide eyes and a loud voice.

"You played volleyball brochacho!?! Oh, you should come by after school and check out our team! We're practicing!" Tanaka yelled with a large chuckle causing Tony to shake his head.

"No thank you, I didn't leave the game on good terms," Tony mumbled out causing Tanaka to let out a huff.

"I'm not asking you to join! I'm just saying you should check it out! I'm sure the team would love to meet an American!" Tanaka said,l causing Tony to shrug.

"I guess I can come by, I'm not going to join though... I can't." Tony said causing Tanaka to nod and roll his shoulders.

"Alright, let's get you to the classes shall we?" Tanaka said causing the boy to nod and stand from the chair he had been sitting in and followed the boy to his first-class

\--------------------------------------------  
  
  


Tony stuffed his hands in his bomber jacket pockets as he heard the familiar sound of a volleyball smacking against a hardwood gym floor. He stood in front of the gym for a few seconds before he heard rapid footsteps come from behind him.

"Well I'll be damned, I didn't expect to actually see you here two-toned! You gonna stand there all day or are you gonna go on in?" Tanaka asked causing the boy to sigh and nod, walking into the gym as memories came flooding back as he pictured the last ball he ever hit smash against the net.

"Hey, Tanaka! Who's this?" A strong voice asked as a man jogged over to the two boys who had been standing in the doorway. Tony looked over at a boy who had short black hair and a small friendly smile on his face.

"Hey Cap'n, this here is Tony, or as I call him two-tone. He's new and he used to play volleyball at his old school." Tanaka said as the new face looked over to the new boy with a hand sticking out.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Daichi, the captain of the team. Are you thinking of joining? We just got four new first years who are amazing! Plus our Libero should be back in a few days." Daichi said as he looked at the new boy.

"Oh, uhm I don't think so, I think I'll just watch if you don't mind." Tony calmly said causing Daichi to give the boy a smile and a nod.

"Well, if you want to join in just let me know okay? We're having a practice game tomorrow morning with our new first years! I was gonna have Tanaka play with two of them but I'm sure he wouldn't mind not having to wake up early." Daichi said causing Tony to nod as Daichi made his way back to the court and Tanaka to pat the boy on his back.

"You know, I really wouldn't mind seeing what you American players are made of." Tanaka said before walking towards the court, leaving Tony alone with his thoughts.

"Oh! Excuse me, I need to get through!" A kind voice said from behind the boy causing him to turn around to see a very tall blonde boy and a shorter boy with green hair, the tall boy scowling down at the 5'11 boy, making it clear the green-haired boy had been the one with the kind voice.

Tony looked up at the taller boy, while he was shy with new people he certainly wasn't a pushover. The green-haired boy slightly nudged the taller boy to the side as he excused the two and walked to the court. Had they been two of the new first years?

The boy watched as the team practiced receives, slightly judging the people with the weaker receives. A grey-haired boy grunted as he received a spike from Tanaka, the ball flying off to the side towards the spectator. Tony quickly brought his hand up in front of his face and blocked the ball.

A stinging feeling lacing his hand that he hadn't felt in a long time, too long of a time. Tony didn't even look at the ball or the boy that had been running up to him apologizing profusely his eyes were stuck on his hand, it now bright red. A year ago he was addicted to that feeling, the sound of the ball smashing against his hand.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I should've taken the receive better!" The grey-haired boy said as he watched the boy with two different colored eyes pull his hand into a fist and look up to the boy.

"It's okay..." Tony started as he looked to the boy who had an apologetic smile on his face.

"Get your hips lower and try to arch your arms a tiny bit, it helps you control where the ball goes. That helped me at least." Tony mumbled out causing the boy's eyes to widen and him to nod.  


"You're gonna tell our co-captain how to play? Huh, you really are American huh?" The blonde boy said causing Daichi to yell his name in an angry tone, not wanting to upset the new boy.

"Daichi, would I be playing with or against him tomorrow morning?" Tony asked causing the captain's eyes to widen at the words. Daichi rubbed the back of his neck as he looked to the two first years in the group.

"You'd be against Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and myself," Daichi said causing Tony to nod and face the blonde boy.

"I'll play. I'm not going to join the team, but I'll play." Tony said causing Tanaka to woo in the background and Daichi to nod.

"Hell yeah! I get to see what you're made of two-toned!" Tanaka yelled as he smacked Tony on the back with a smile. Tony nodded with a slight smile, Daichi informing the boy that the practice game would be at seven in the morning.

"Oh! I don't know if he introduced himself or if he was to busy almost smashing you with a ball! This is Suga!" Daichi said with a grin, pointing to his best friend.

"Nice to meet you, Suga. I'm Tony, or two-toned I guess." Tony said causing Suga to chuckle and smile widely.

"Nice to meet you too, I'll stick to Tony! You used to play Volleyball then?" Suga asked causing Tony to nod slightly

"Yep! I played a bit in middle school and in my first two years of high school." Tony said, fibbing slightly to the boy who nodded.

"Oh cool! What position did you play?!" Suga asked, seemingly curious about all of the boys past, in all honesty, he was the most unique person he had ever met, from his accent to his hair, everything about the American was unique.

"I'm a wing spiker, or at least I was," Tony said causing the boy to nod and Tanaka to grimace, worrying for his spot on the team.

Tony looked to the tall blonde boy who was staring daggers at the American with Yamagucci trying to get him to stop.

"I'm sorry about him! He's just not really nice to new people! I'm sure he'll warm up to you I promise!" Yamaguchi nervously chuckled out causing Tony to give him a small nod.

"I get it, It's a respect thing isn't it?" Tony asked causing the blonde boy's smirk to slightly falter. Tony nodded once again, pulling his backpack onto his back.

"I'll win his respect tomorrow," Tony said before waving goodbye to the group and leaving the gymnasium

  



	3. Chapter 2: The Three on Three

Tony pulled into the same parking spot he did the day before as he took his helmet off and yawned, not used to waking up so early on a Saturday. The boy checked his phone, reading the time as six in the morning, he had arrived earlier so he could at least practice his serve since it had been so long.

The boy twirled his keys on his finger as he walked to the gym, slightly stretching as he walked. His body froze as he got to the gym, his mind repeating 'this is a practice game' over and over again.

"Woah! Who are you?!" A young excited voice asked from behind the boy causing Tony to look behind him, finding an orange-haired boy with a perplexed look on his face.

"I'm Tony, are you one of the first years?" Tony asked causing the small boy to nod, a boy with black hair running at the gym full speed until he spotted the two others in front of it.

"Are you the boy Tanaka told us about!? The one who's gonna play in the practice game with us?" The tangerine boy excitably asked causing Tony to slightly smile and nod.

"Oh wow! What position do you play?! My name is Shoyo Hinata and one day I will be ace of Karasuno one day!" Hinata said causing Tony to chuckle at the confidence of the boy.

"Tony Mustang, I'm a wing spiker and I'm sure you will be one day," Tony said causing the boy to gasp at the words.

"You really mean that?! You're not going to say anything about my height?!" Hinata asked causing Tony to furrow his eyebrows and shake his head.

"No of course not, while tall people have advantages in volleyball it doesn't mean volleyball is all about height! Hell, I've seen players who can jump higher than four eyes can block!" Tony said causing Hinata to gasp again and start ranting about how he wanted to be the best player ever while Tony looked up to the black-haired boy who was scowling at the pair.

"You two ready to practice a bit? I haven't played in a while so I might rely on you two to do the more extreme stuff... I can receive and spike though!" Tony said causing the black-haired boy to nod and Hinata to throw his hands into the air.

"I won't let you down, Tony!" Hinata yelled causing Tony's heart to hitch and his breath to slightly speed up. The boy shut his eyes before taking a few deep breaths.

"Oh did I say something?!" Hinata worriedly asked causing the black-haired boy to scoff and smack the back of the Orange-haired boy's head.

"Oh great going Hinata! You upset the new member!" The boy shouted causing Tony's eyes to open slightly.

"KAGEYAMA! Don't hit me!" Hinata yelled before a loud laugh erupted from behind them. Tanaka walked past them as he gave the American a bright smile to greet him.

"G'mornin two-toned, I see you've met our other two first years... Good thing too since you three will be playing together today, now come on. I wanna get a peek at what you can do!" Tanaka said out as he unlocked the gym and turned the lights on, Tony following behind him before stopping and looking at the boys who were fighting to be the first one in the gym.

"Hey!" Tony said causing the two heads to snap up in his direction, seeing Tony giving the two a look they could only describe as inspiring.

"We're gonna win," Tony said as his old self came out, feeling the leadership that used to flow through him when he had a team of his own, his failure last time he played leaving his body fully, he didn't fear it at that moment. At that moment, for the first time in over a year, he felt like he was in his paradise once more.

The two first years nodded and smiled before they began to practice Hinata's receives once again. Tony separated from the group and went into the equipment room and changed quickly before pulling on his old kneepads. He pushed an extra cart of volleyball to the other side of the court as he placed it against the back wall, pulling out a volleyball, and walked to the left side of the court.

The boy took a deep breath as he bounced the ball up and down against the ground before tossing it up, not towards the court but towards to the right, flying above the backline. The boy quickly ran towards where he had planned on the ball landing, quickly jumping into the air and twisting his body to face the ball just as he planned. He channeled all of his momenta into his hand and smashed it into the ball, sending it to across the court in the back corner, exactly where he wanted it to go.

_He could still do it... He could still play._

"Holy shit! Was that you two-toned?" Tanaka asked, his eyes snapping to the American who was standing on the other side of the court trying to watch Hinata's receives. Tony looked down to his hand once again feeling the sting of the volleyball on it.

The rest of the team began to pour in as Tony began to practice his jumps to get ready to spike, he wasn't able to jump as high as he used too but he could still get the job done, that's what he gets for leaving for a year.

"Oh wow, you can jump pretty high, Tony!" Suga said as he walked up to the boy, stuffing his hands in his volleyball club jacket. Tony gave him a smile as he wiped his face off with his shirt.

"Thanks, I used to be able to jump higher, but I stopped playing for a year." Tony said causing Suga to nod.

"Why did you stop playing? If you don't mind me asking." Suga asked as Tony bent down to his shoes and began to tighten the laces.

"I got injured and couldn't win the only game that mattered," Tony replied before Daichi yelled that the game was about to start. The boy looked to the captain of Karasuno and walked over to the boy who was stretching.

"Oh, Tony. What's up?" Daichi asked with a smile, his voice seemingly caring. Tony had picked up on how much the team respected him, Tanaka and Suga especially.

"Uh, just so you know, this doesn't mean I'm joining the team, I'm just playing to help you guys out." Tony said causing Daichi to nod.

"Well, I'm not going to lie, I'm hoping this will change your mind but I'm not going to force you. Let's just have some fun yeah? This is mostly for me to see where the first years stand." Daichi explained causing Tony to nod and look over to the tall blonde boy who was trying to anger the two other first years. Tony walked closer to his teammates for the day.

"Who to destroy first? The king or the burned third year?" Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi who tried to get the boy to be nice. Tony rolled his eyes before walking past his two teammates.

"Kageyama, Hinata, come on. I'm serving." Tony said causing the two to nod as they reached the other side of the court. Tanaka tossed a ball at his new American friend with a wink.

"Show Four-Eyes that serve!" Tanaka shouted as Tony nodded, going to the same position he had served from minutes earlier.

"Hey! You're supposed to serve from over here!" Suga said from the regular server position before Tanaka grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the side of the court.

Tony looked across the net, spotting Yamaguchi in the corner, while Tony liked the boy he was a weak spot in the defense as he had seen from the day before. Tony bounced the volleyball a few times against the ground before tossing it up into the air.

Tony quickly followed underneath the ball before jumping and twisting his body, bringing every bit of power he had in his body to his hand as he smashed the volleyball through the air, it going flying directly at the green haired boy who tried to receive it. The ball ricocheted against his arms and into the bleachers.

"Hell yeah! I told you guys he could serve! Who's the burned one now Tsukishima!? Wooooo! That's my American friend right there!" Tanaka cheered as the rest of the gym fell stunned.

Tony looked across the net at the stunned blonde boy and gave him the ever so slightest smirk before letting the feeling of getting a service ace fall over his body, it was a feeling that he hadn't felt in such a long time.

"WOAAAAA Holy cow!! I didn't know you were that good!! Teach it to me please Tony! I really wanna learn!" Hinata shouted out as he ran to the boy in the back of the court, tearing his eye contact away from Tsukishima.

"Yeah sure, I'll teach you sometime." Tony said causing Hinata to smile widely before Kageyama came back and looked to Tony.

"You think you can do that again?" Kageyama asked causing Tony to nod and catch the ball that was tossed back to them, this was going to be one hell of a three on three.


	4. Chapter 3: The Ultimate Attack

Tony took deep breaths as he watched Daichi get ready to serve, the game had gone on since the first serve. Daichi smashed the ball through the air as it was sent straight to Hinata who received it well enough.

Tony watched as Kageyama's eyes flicked to him, almost begging him to go for a spike. Tony jogged up to the net, bending his knees before jumping as high as he could, the rush and adrenaline of a possible spike racing through his body.

"RIGHT!" Tony yelled as Kageyama bent backward and threw the ball just above the net at the perfect height. Tony swung his hand hard at the ball and squeezed his eyes shut as he prepared for the ball to smash against the floor on the other side of the net.

Instead, he opened his eyes to see Tsukishima looking at him with a bored face, his arms hovering above the net. Tony scowled at the block, not having felt the crushing feeling of being shut out in a while either.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you get by that easily," Tsuki asked before clicking his tongue before walking back to his place on the court.

"I'm sorry Tony! That was a bad set!" Kageyama said nervously, his voice slightly shaking before Tony looked to the score.

"No, I got caught up... we're up by two, let's keep the lead." Tony said looking to Hinata who was slightly frowning at the pair. All of Kageyamas sets have gone to the third year, seemingly not trusting the boy.

"Kags, give Hinata some sets yeah? Kid won't learn if he doesn't get to spike." Tony suggested causing Kageyama to sigh and nod, looking over to the now excited boy.

"Thank you, Tony! I won't disappoint you!" Hinata said causing Tony to smile in a supportive manner, all of the anxiety and worry of meeting new people had disappeared when they were on the court, they weren't just random people, they were his teammates

Temporally teammates at least.

Tony had to keep reminding himself over and over that he wasn't an actual part of the team, he was just doing this for Tanaka. Tony watched as Yamaguchi served the ball, clipping the top of the net. The boy dove forward to save it, his heart racing quickly as he barely got his hand underneath the ball and shot it up into the air.

"Shit! Cover!" Tony yelled as Kageyama quickly got underneath the ball and spotted Hinata jumping into the air, Tony watched in awe as Hinata soared into the air, begging Kageyama for the ball. Kageyama shot the ball towards to the ginger who barely scraped the ball causing it to go over the net but go out.

"Holy...." Tony said as he sat on the ground, looking at the two first years who had almost just hit one of the quickest attacks he'd ever seen. The boy looked around seeing that all of the other players were stuck in place, clear that this was the first time the team was seeing it too.

"You guys can do quicks?!" Tony shouted as he scrambled up from the ground to which Hinata curiously looked to the boy as Kageyama didn't say a word, seemingly shocked that Hinata lured the ball to him.

"What's that?" Hinata asked to which Tony quirked up an eyebrow not knowing what he was talking about.

"What you just did? When you shoot into the sky and slam the ball down like what you just did... That's a quick." Tony explained causing Hinata to awe and nod.

\----------------------

Kageyama served the ball with a jump serve, impressing Tony. Kageyama was much better than Tony was when he was a freshman, it was impressive. The ball flew straight to Daichi who easily received it and set Tsukishima up for a set which Yamaguchi spiked into Hinata.

"Daichi has mad defense, steady receives like that are his specialty..." Tanaka shouted from the sidelines causing Tony to look at the captain of the team, curious if he could do that to his own serve.

"Did you think I would be a weak spot? I may not have a ton of pure talent as you do... But I've been practicing a lot longer." Daichi said causing Hinata to awe and Tony to slightly smile, his respect for every person on the team had been growing with each and every spike, receive, and block. Even Tsukishima had gained the boys respect.

\--------------------------------------

Tony looked at the score, it had been 22-22, the other team had caught up by using Daichi's receives and Tsukishima's height. Tony looked across the net at the captain who was telling the two first years how good they were doing, he wasn't wrong of course, everyone had impressed the boy.

The American bounced the volleyball up and down on the ground, it was his turn to serve.

"Oh here we go, Half n Half is serving again... this should be an easy point!" Tsukishima yelled causing Tony to sigh and shake his head, while he hated to admit it the boy's insults had gotten to the boy.

"Tsukishima! Take it easy! He's helping you out!" Sugawara shouted before he looked to Tony and gave him an apologetic smile. Tony gave him a small wave before he started to bounce the ball off of the ground again. If Tsukishima wanted to talk shit, Tony would show him just how good he once was. Tony switched to the normal server position as he looked to Tsukishima.

"Let's hope I can still do this..." Tony said, spinning the ball in his hand as he backed up to the left and tossed the ball into the air. The boy quickly ran up and very precisely smashed his hand against the side of the ball, giving it as much spin as he could.

The ball flew towards the right of the court, very clearly heading out of bounds. The three let their guard down, watching the ball in confusion at the sight. All of Tony's serves that game had been persistently accurate and strong. Their faces looked to him who seemingly didn't care about their gazes, he just watched the ball as if it was going in slow motion.

"Come on, do it... do it." Tony mumbled out before the ball curved back into the court and blew past the opponents, just barely landing in bounds.

While Tony was an all around good player, that was his ultimate attack, one that he hadn't done in forever. With each breath his heart began to beat faster and faster, he remembered now, he remembered why he loved this sport so much.

The gym fell silent as the ball bounced until it fell still, Tony taking deep breaths standing up and looking at his red hand before looking up to Daichi and Tsukishima.

"I'm not a weak spot either."


	5. Chapter 4: Broken Spirit

24-23

It had been match point and Tony was as locked in as he had ever been during a game, the boy's eyes followed the ball like some possessed animal, it was currently flying through the air on the other side of the court, right into Tsukishima's hands to set for Daichi.

It all happened in slow motion as Daichi smashed the ball off of the fingertips of Kageyama who was blocking. The ball shot off of his fingertips backward, over Tony's head. The boy watched the ball fly overhead, his legs working faster than his brain did.

It was his old habits that his old coach had instilled in him. 'Chase every ball like it's your last because it very well could be.'

Tony picked up speed as he dove for the ball, stretching his arm to get underneath it as he felt his mind flashback to the last time he played.

\------------------------

_Tony felt the sweat drip from his face, he heard the referees whistle signaling it was time for him to serve, he had eight seconds. This was it, the high-school finals in Tennessee, if they could win this, they would be considered the best team in the state._

_Tony took a breath before throwing the ball high into the air and beginning to march at it, keeping his eyes on it. He felt the tension in the air as he jumped as high as he could, swinging his lanky arm back before he slammed it forward to hit the ball._

_The ball flew forward over the net before it curved through the air, turning to the right. It flew past the backline and landed straight in the corner. Right where he wanted it._

_"YEAH!" Tony shouted as his team shouted along with him. He caught the ball to serve again as he backed himself into the server's position. He bounced the ball off of the ground, psyching himself up for the serve._

_The whistle blew as he rolled his head back, calming himself. This is what he was known for, he was the sniper. He had some of the best control of the ball anyone had ever seen._

_With breathing out he threw the ball into the air, repeating the motion as before. This time just slightly tweaking his hand position, causing it to fly through the air, over the net. He slightly smiled as the ball turned to the left, swerving right past the face of the back left player and right into the corner._

_It was in, once again._

_"YES!" Tony shouted as he heard the crowd yell in surprise. No one thought of his team as the best team in the state, no they weren't but he would be damned if that made him try any less._

_"One more Tony! Let's do this!" His senior captain Austin yelled to him causing him to nod and grunt._

_The boy held the ball in his hands, this was it, it was 23-24, they were losing. They could come back right now and prove everyone else wrong. The boy felt his body shake and his chest tighten as the whistle blew._

_"Come on, one last time. I will not lose!" Tony yelled to himself as he tossed the ball into the air before jumping to follow it. He felt his body morph as he let the power of his arm smash against the ball. The ball flew through the air, this time straight to the Libro._

_No. Not like this, how did he get under it? How did he dig that up with that much power behind it? Tony quickly ran to the front line, taking his spot as wing spiker. He watched as the ball was passed to the setter who glanced to the left, on the other side of the court._

_Oh no, you don't! I'm getting that!_

_Tony took off running cross-court, faster. Go faster. The boy reached the position right as the ace of the other team smashed the ball over the net. Tony jumped through the air to try to close the distance. The boy stretched his arm out to keep the ball in play. Just keep it on play!_

_He felt the ball hit his arm and rebound into the air before he felt his leg get caught on his teammate's shoulder. He fell through the air, landing with all of his body weight on his right leg. With a sick crunch, he felt the crowd go dead silent. He felt the pain soar through his body, almost taking first priority. Almost._

_"COVER IT!!!!!!" Tony yelled as his teammate's dove to keep the ball in play. Tony closed his eyes as tight as he could, already knowing what was coming._

_The sound of the ball bouncing off of the gym floor hurt more than the broken bone in his leg. This was his fault he was sure of it, if he had gotten off a better receive they would've been fine._

_Within an instant his coach had been by his side, asking him what hurt and if he was okay._

_Tony didn't respond, he couldn't even hear him, he just felt the pain of losing course through his veins._

_Tony had sustained a bad break, his leg wouldn't be back to normal for six months. It could've been worse but that meant he wouldn't be able to play volleyball, to get back and avenge his loss. He let his team, his school, and his mom and dad down._

\----------------------------------------------  
  
  


"Not again!" Tony shouted as he got his hand under the ball and shot it back towards his teammates, giving them the ability to get receive the ball. Tony scrambled to his feet as he turned around and ran towards his teammates.

Tony watched as Hinata jumped into the sky, soaring far above Tsukishima's block with his eyes wide open. The boy smiled widely at the sight, knowing the ginger spiker had seen the view that he had seen on his own years before. Kageyama set the ball to him and to everyone's surprise the quick attack they had accidentally attempted earlier in the game had connected.

Daichi dove for the ball but he was too late, the ball swooshed past him and bounced in bounds, Tony's team had won, the adrenaline and volleyball spirit leaving his body. He smiled at the celebrating two first years before slightly backing off of the court and towards his bag sitting on the bleachers.

"Hey! You're leaving?" A calm voice asked from behind the boy, Tony recognizing it as Suga's. The boy picked up the bag from the bleachers, deciding just to change when he gets back to the house.

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Tony said, slinging the bag over his shoulders. Suga's eyes slightly widened as his eyebrows furrowed at the boy, who seemingly saw the game he just played as nothing huge.

"Tony, you know how good you are at volleyball right? Those serves and that last receives were like something out of an anime!" Suga said causing Tony to slightly chuckle before shaking his head.

"Oh please, I'm not that good... That was all Kageyama and Hinata, all I did was get some points with my serves, they could've beaten them with Tanaka." Tony said with a slight blush rising to his face.

"Are you serious?! You're one of if not the most talented volleyball players I've ever seen." Suga exclaimed causing the blush to intensify and Tony to click his tongue.

"Thank you, I wish I could join the team but, I don't think I'd be the biggest help. You guys are already really good, I wouldn't wanna weigh you guys down. But I gotta go, I'll see you around Koshi." Tony said using the boy's first name as his eyebrows furrowed and he slightly frowned.

Tony walked over to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who were standing and drinking water. Tsukishima looked to the boy with an expressionless face as Yamaguchi smiled at the boy.

"Hey guys, good game. You both are great players!" Tony said as he stuck a hand out which Yamaguchi shook and smiled at the boy wider.

"Oh! You too, Tony! You're amazing! You should join the team!" Yamaguchi said causing Tony to give the boy a sad smile before shaking his head.

"Thank you, but I don't think I'd be much of a help, you guys have a ton of potential on your own!" Tony said, still hiding the real reason he didn't-couldn't join the team. Tsukishima scoffed causing the two-toned boy to look to the taller blonde boy.

"And you, You have the opportunity to be one of the best players on this team, you know that? All you need to do is give a shit. But you earned my respect if that means anything." Tony said, patting the tall boy on the arm before walking away from the pair and towards the door.

"TONY!!" A high pitched voice yelled from behind him which stopped him from leaving the gym. He turned around to see Hinata sprinting at him with a determined look on his face. Hinata quickly jumped into the air and tackled the boy into a hug. Tony stumbled backward as he caught the boy.

"Woah! You could've just asked me to slow down, you didn't need to tackle me!" Tony chuckled out as he let the boy climb off of him before he bowed to the boy.

"Thank you for playing with us and letting me spike! I would love to play with you again someday!" Hinata said causing Tony to smile sadly at the boy before patting his hair.

"I'm sorry, Kiddo, don't worry you don't need me, you guys have an amazing base, just build on it and trust your team." Tony said before looking up to Kageyama and nodded, leaving the gym.

————————-


	6. Chapter 5: Trouble

Tony walked through the school, it had been a few weeks since the practice game and Tony was now fully into the Karasuno way of life.

He had his uniform now, he hadn't really made any friends except for the volleyball team but he had really enjoyed talking to them.

He had only seen Daichi, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima a couple of times but had seen the other players a lot more, he even sat at lunch with Tanaka most days and really enjoyed hanging out with him.

The boy sat down in the usual spot outside of the tennis courts and waited for his friends to show up.

"Hey Two-Toned!" Tanaka yelled causing the boy to turn around and grin at his best friend. While there hadn't been much competition, Tanaka had made an effort to hang out with the boy ever since they first met and Tony really appreciated that.

"Hey, Baldy. What's up? How'd that test go?" Tony asked causing Tanaka to make a face at the nickname before slamming the test down on the table for Tony to look at, a 63 plastered on it. Tony smiled widely as he held his hand up for the boy, Tanaka quickly slapped the hand out of the air.

"63!? Hell yeah, Tanaka! I told you that you could do it if you focused!" Tony said, very proud of his friend. Tanaka laughed as he took the paper back.

"It was all thanks to you explaining it my man, it all made sense," Tanaka said as he began to eat his food on the table. Tony smiled at the boy before he began to play on his phone.

"You already eat?" Tanaka asked, still stuffing his face with food as he chowed down on the food that his mom had packed him.

"Oh uh, no not really. We didn't have any food at my house today so, but I'll be fine, I'll grab some food on the way home." Tony said, shrugging his shoulders at the boy as he continued to keep playing on his phone.

Tanaka reached into his bag and pulled out food identical to the food he was eating, sliding it over to Tony who furrowed his eyebrows and looked up to the boy.

"Tanaka... I can't take food away from you." Tony said, not wanting to burden his only friend. Tanaka shook his head and swallowed the food in his mouth.

"You're not, I asked my mom to make me an extra lunch after yesterday when you told me that your uncle didn't have any food in your guy's house. Now shut up and eat." Tanaka said causing Tony to sigh and start to devour the food in front of him.

"Hey, Tanaka! Who's this?" A high pitched voice asked from behind Tony, making the boy's head whip around. He spotted a short boy with spiked up hair, a blonde streak flying upwards through his hair.

"Noya! Welcome back bro!" Tanka yelled standing up from the table and giving the short boy a fist bump. 

"Oh Tanaka, do you want me to go? I can go to class ear-" Tony was saying before Noya peaked his head past Tanaka with wide eyes, hearing the boys accent.

"Wait! Are you American?!" Noya asked causing Tony to take another bite of his food and nod. Noya's eyes widened as he jogged over to the boy and stuck his fist out.

"You're not going anywhere, my man! I want to hear how Tanaka got an American friend!" Noya said as Tony lightly bumped fists with the boy. 

"Oh Noya, you should see this kid serve! I bet he could even get one past you!" Tanaka said causing Noya's eyes to widen even more, which he didn't know was possible.

"You play Volleyball!? Have you joined the team?! I bet I can receive your serves! Wanna go test it out!?" Noya asked causing Tanaka to smack the back of the boy's head, not wanting him to scare Tony off.

"Chill out, Noya. He's not on the team for personal reasons, but I'm trying to get him to join eventually." Tanaka said, whispering the last part. Tony obviously heard him and rolled his eyes. Noya tilted his head at the two-toned boy sitting across from him.

"Huh, well okay... But I still wanna check out your serve sometime!" Noya said causing Tony to slightly smile at the confident boy.

"Yeah, alright shorty." Tony teased.

\------------------------------------------------------

Tony walked out of his last class as he pulled his motorcycle keys from his pocket and began to spin them in on his finger when suddenly someone sideswiped him in the hall causing him to drop them.

"Watch where the hell you're going there, two face." An angry-sounding voice said causing Tony's eyes to widen, he looked up to see a tall brunette man with short hair staring angrily at him.

"Oh shit, sorry," Tony mumbled out, bending down to get his keys when a shoe quickly covered them. Tony lightly closed his eyes before sighing and standing up to face the boy who he had seemingly pissed off.

"Come on man, I just wanna go home." Tony tried to reason with the boy who just scoffed and shoved the boy against the wall behind him, holding his school uniform in his hand so he couldn't getaway. Tony held his hands up trying to show the boy that he meant no harm, which seemingly didn't matter to the tallboy.

"Listen here, American. You need to learn some respect if you're gonna get an attitude with me. Got it?!" The boy shouted causing Tony to nod, in all honesty, Tony hadn't been scared in the slightest. Whatever the boy was going to do, Tony had taken worse. He was more worried about getting in trouble, he just started at the school. 

The tall boy was about to say something else corny when the sound of three sets of footsteps broke the two apart. Tony took the opportunity to quickly snatch up the keys off of the ground before looking up at where the footsteps had come from, being surprised at the sight. 

"Do we have a problem here?" Daichi asked, Tanaka being held back by Noya, telling him it wasn't worth it to get into a fight right now.

"Not at all, this two-faced freak just needs to learn how to walk is all." The tall boy said, slightly moving away from the boy on the wall. Daichi marched up to the much taller boy before pointing to Tony who was watching the encounter with wide eyes.

"If you say anything like that about him again, or even go near him again, You'll answer to me and you won't like what I have to say." Daichi simply put before turning on his heels and grasping Tony's arm and pulled him down the hallway, away from the bully. 

After they turned a corner Daichi stopped and looked the two-toned boy over and tried to calm Tanaka down.

"Are you hurt? He didn't hit you did he?" Daichi asked as he scanned the boy's face for any mark or bruise. 

"Oh if he hit you I don't care, I'm gonna go get the bastard," Tanaka mumbled out as he tried calming down. While Tanaka was a pretty excitable guy who liked to have fun, no one messes with his friends. Except for him of course. 

"I'm okay guys, really. Thank you for stepping in. I was only worried about getting in trouble. Whatever that guy was gonna do, I've been through worse." Tony said with a light chuckle patting Tanaka on the side.

"You're lucky Hinata overheard him. I don't know if I've ever heard that boy so scared, he said that someone was going to kill you and that we needed to go help immediately." Daichi chuckled out as Tony smiled and rolled his eyes, while he hadn't seen Hinata as much as he'd like, He still thought the boy was adorable in a little brother type of way.

"Well, I'll have to thank him. Sorry for interrupting your guy's practice but I gotta get home before it starts raining." Tony said, once again twirling the keys around his finger causing Nishinoya's eyes to widen.

"You drive?!" Noya asked, Tanaka and Daichi sticking around seemingly curious of the answer.

"I have a motorcycle so if you count that"

"YOU HAVE A-"

\----------------------------


	7. Chapter 6: The Accident

It had been around eleven at night, Tony listening to music as he did the school work in front of him. Tony hummed the bass line of the Rex Orange County song, quietly mumbling the words when suddenly his phone shocked him out of his concentration.

Unknown: Hey!

Tony looked down to the phone, confused about who would be texting him so late at night, it wasn't Tanaka as he had his number saved in his phone.

Tony: Hi, who is this?

Tony shot the text off, placing his phone back down on his desk, waiting for the sound of it vibrating. The boy closed his school book, knowing Takeda would give him extra help if he needed it. The boy flopped down on his bed when his phone lit up once again.

Unknown: Oh right, sorry. It's Suga, from the volleyball team? Are you doing anything?

Tony's eyebrows furrowed at the sight, curious as to why Suga, who had only talked to the boy a few times prior had suddenly popped up in his life. Tony quickly typed back to the boy, curious about what he needed.

Tony: No, just laying here. Why what's up?

Suga: Oh okay, is there any way you could come over to my house? I need to talk to someone and I can't really talk about this with the rest of the team.

Tony looked at the message, his fingers reacting before his brain could stop them.

Tony: Sure, address?

\--------------------------------

Tony slipped on a hoodie and some sweats as he grabbed his keys from his desk, already knowing his helmet was out on his motorcycle. The boy quietly left his room, not trying to disturb his uncle who was asleep on the couch, alcoholic drinks littering the floor next to him causing Tony to sigh.

The boy left the house and pushed his helmet onto his head before hopping onto the bike, turning it's lighting on as he started it up and backed out of the driveway. Suga's house wasn't far away so it wouldn't be too bad of a ride. The boy hummed along with the music that had been playing in his ears as he rode through the empty streets.

He quickly pulled into the boy's driveway, turning the bike off before sending the grey-haired boy that he was at the house, the front door swiftly opening revealing a comfortable-looking Sugawara with a confused look on his face.

  
  
  
Tony hopped off of his bike as he pulled the helmet from his head, hanging it off the helmet and making his way towards the boy as he stuck his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"You didn't tell me you drove, let alone a motorcycle," Suga said, looking to the two-toned boy who shrugged, he must've forgotten telling everyone since it wasn't that big of a deal to him.

"Better than a car. You wanna go inside? It's cold out here." Tony said causing Suga to nod and lead the two-toned boy into his house, taking his shoes off at the door and telling him to do the same. Tony nodded as he yawned, removing his shoes and following the boy up to his room.

"Okay so, What's up?" Tony asked as he sat crisscross apple sauce on the bed. The silver-haired boy gave him a kinda sad look as he put his arms on his knees, seeing the two-toned boy with two different colored eyes, both staring at the boy.

"Okay so uh, Up until this year, I never really got to start, ya know seniority and stuff? This was going to be the year where I was Karasuno's official setter and then Kageyama showed up. He has so much talent along with that quick attack with Hinata? I think he might be the better option for the starter setter and-" Suga was saying before he was cut off by the other boy's voice.

"And you're worried that Kageyama will start and you won't get to play with your friends for your last year?" Tony's voice asked, seemingly surprising both boys. Suga slightly nodded causing Tony to nod, knowing how the boy felt.

"Don't get me wrong! I'm happy we have Kageyama, but I don't know, I just don't want to be on the sidelines for my last year, I don't want him to surpass me!" Suga said loudly causing Tony's eyebrow to shoot up.

"I see, Well if you don't want him to surpass you... Train like your spot depends on it because it does..." Tony said causing Suga to slightly frown and nod. Tony sighed, feeling the boy's pain tug on his heartstrings. He could... It wouldn't be playing, he would just be practicing with the boy. Plus it would keep him in shape.

"I'll help you if it means you can play with your friends I'll help you..." Tony mumbled out causing the grey-haired boy's head to shoot up with surprise.

"Oh no, Tony I couldn't ask you to do that! I know you quit for a good reason!" Suga said, standing from his position across the room, making his way towards the two-toned boy.

"Suga-Koshi, it's fine... I won't join the team but I'll practice with you... but you owe me." Tony teased causing a slight blush to rise to Suga's face before he nodded.

"Thank you, for coming and for that," Suga said, his smooth voice making Tony smile and nod at the boy before he looked around the room, his eyes widening at the small furry creature that he didn't see until that moment. Suga followed his eyes to his cat who was sleeping on his desk and chuckled. The silver-haired boy stood from his spot on the bed and picked up the cat, placing it in the boy's lap.

"Are you okay with me petting it?" Tony asked as he looked at the calm creature in his lap causing Suga to slightly laugh at the boy before nodding.

"Don't be afraid, you're not gonna hurt him by petting him, Tony." Suga said causing Tony to hesitantly nod and began petting the purring cat with a small smile on his face. Suga looked at the sight as he laid his head on his knee, seeing the shy, quiet boy smile and pet the cat had made him happy.

"So, I guess I owe you an explanation huh?" Tony asked causing Suga to quirk up on eyebrow, curious as to what the boy meant. Tony continued to pet the cat as he pulled the oversized hood down off of his head and looked to the boy in front of him.

"An explanation for what?" Suga asked, picking his head off of his knee and looked to the boy.

"Why I quit Volleyball," Tony said, looking down at the cat, finding strange comfort in the sleeping animal.

"Oh no Tony, you don't owe me anything," Suga said, shaking his head at the boy who also shook his head, looking up to the boy.

"My team made it to the high school finals, we weren't the best team but we played as hard as we could and made it to the finals. My mom and dad were in the stands with my little sister, the whole damn school was there to cheer us on." Tony said, not daring to look at Suga as the pain of the day had caused him.

"It was 23-24 in the third set and I was up to serve, my team captain threw me the ball and I saw it in his eyes. He believed in me, Koshi, and I put everything I had into that serve, every ounce of hard work the whole team had put in, and somehow their Libro got under it." Tony said, his voice breaking at the end of his sentence.

"Tony you don't-" Suga was saying, his voice seemingly filled with worry. Tony shook his head as he needed to tell someone about it.

"I saw the setter, it was obvious where the ball was going. I ran as fast as I could to make it there but I was too slow. I jumped to block it but I got a one-touch. My leg got caught on one of my teammate's shoulders and I landed on my right leg. I saw the ball up in the air, I saw each and every one of my teammates dive for it but I couldn't. I broke my leg and couldn't get up to get the ball, it was my fault we lost, Koshi." Tony said, his voice shaky as he explained it. The boy felt a hand land on his knee causing him to look up, Suga was giving the boy a sad smile as he nodded.

"That's not even the worst part..." Tony said, feeling his chest lurch at the thought of telling Suga what happened after that. He hadn't told anyone what happened later that night and was terrified of going back to the memory. Suga gave him a supportive nod, almost telling him that he was there for him.

"On the way home from the hospital, my dad was trying to cheer me up, singing with the radio and just trying to make me laugh. Eventually, he tried to get me to sing with him and looked back to me to talk to me. In that second a drunk driver swerved into our lane and hit us head-on." Tony said, his voice finally fully breaking, his strong demeanor cracking, allowing a few tears to fall down his face.

"When I woke up, I was in the hospital... My eye was bandaged and I was alone in a hospital room. When a nurse finally came in, she told me that I was the only person who made it out of the crash, the only main injury I had other than my leg was the burn from hot oil that had splashed on my face... And that was the last memory my parents and my sister had of me, losing the finals and breaking my leg." Tony said, pulling his hoodie up to wipe the tears that were now falling quickly from his eyes. Suga looked at the boy with an almost devastated look on his face, he had no idea the American boy had been through so much.

"I'm so so sorry, Tony. I wish I could make all the pain go away... Can I hug you?" Suga asked causing Tony to nod and continue to hide his face in his hoodie. Suga moved his body on the bed to be next to the boy before wrapping his slender arms around the boy and pulling him into a hug.

Suga held the boy as he cried, rubbing his back as he tried to calm him down by whispering calming things to the boy. While he was happy the boy opened up to him, he didn't expect this to happen when he asked Tanaka for the boy's number.

"I'm s-sorry. I dumped all of this on you..." Tony said, his voice still broken from crying. Suga shook his head before responding.

"Don't apologize, I'm okay, everything's okay... Thank you for trusting me with all of this." Suga said as he rubbed the boy's back, the boy was now laying in between Suga's legs with his head on Suga's chest.

"Do uhm- Do you want me to go?" Tony asked as he slightly picked his head up and looked to the greyhaired boy. Suga looked down and saw the bloodshot eyes and tear stains running down the boy's face.

"No of course not, you can stay here tonight if you'd like, that way we could go practice in the morning," Suga suggested causing Tony to nod as he climbed off of the grey haired boy and crawling onto the floor to sleep so he wouldn't disturb the boy. Suga looked to the boy like he was insane.

"Tony, you don't need to sleep on the floor silly, come on," Suga said with a smile, pushing his skinny body against the wall on the other side of the bed. Tony slowly, carefully made his way back up to the bed, the sleeping cat following him.

"T-Thank you, Koshi," Tony said causing Suga to smile and nod before plugging his phone in.

"Of course, Tony. Goodnight." Suga said causing Tony to mumble a goodnight back before falling asleep in the silver-haired boy's bed, getting a full nights sleep for the first time since the accident.

————

I hope you all enjoyed it!!! Even if it was a lil sad 🥺❤️


	8. Chapter 7: The Cut Spike

Tony's eyes opened as his brain started up, the memory of last night flooding back to his head. The boy sat up in the soft, comfortable bed to find it empty, Suga was nowhere to be found. Instead, Tony found a young girl in the doorway staring at him.

"Uh, Hi..." Tony mumbled out, his voice still groggy and deep from sleep. The girl's eyes widened as she stayed there, looking at the boy.

"Who are you?" She asked out, gripping the stuffed animal tightly in her hand. Tony's eyes widened at the question, where the hell was Suga?

"Oh uhm, I'm Tony... I'm one of Koshi's friends. Are you his little sister?" Tony asked causing the little girl to nod and Tony to smile.

"Well don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you or anything... What's your name?" Tony asked again causing a small smile to rise to the young girl's face.

"I'm Akiko!" She said, her voice excited. The girl must've been around 7, she reminded Tony a lot of his little sister.

"Hi Akiko, that's an awesome name... do you know where Koehi is?" Tony asked causing her to nod quickly.

"He's in the shower! He should be out soon." Akiko said causing Tony to nod and yawn at the same time.

"Okay, thank you, Akiko. It was nice to meet you!" Tony said causing the young girl to smile and wave before running away further into the house.

Tony laid in the bed as he looked to his phone, seeing a text from Tanaka.

Tanaka: Hey, did Suga text you?

Tony: Yeah, we talked. He's fine

Tony put his phone down on the nightstand as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stretched his arms and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well you're finally awake..." a soft voice said with a chuckle at the end. Tony turned to the door finding a shirtless Suga wearing some sport shorts. Tony's eyes widened at the sight as his face began to get hot.

"Oh, uhm... yeah! Good morning." Tony said with a raspy voice causing Suga to scratch the back of his neck.

"Good morning, You wanna shower, and then we can go practice? I had Daichi leave me the keys in my mailbox." Suga asked causing Tony to nod and stretch before making a horrible realization.

"Oh uhm, I didn't bring any clothes," Tony mumbled out causing Suga to scoff before walking over towards his closet and pulling out a hoodie, boxers, and shorts, tossing them to the boy.

"Oh, uhm I'll give them back to you once I wash them! Thank you!" Tony said as he stood from the bed, picking the clothes up from the bed.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it I have a ton of hoodies," Suga said, rushing his voice out to try to stop the boy from feeling bad.

"My mom is gonna cook breakfast, so that'll be ready when you get out of the shower, there should be a towel in there... do you need anything else?" Suga asked, pulling a shirt onto his body. Tony slightly smiled at the kindness of the boy before shaking his head.

"I uhm- I'm sorry about last night, I know that was a lot and uh-" Tony was saying before Suga cut him off.

"Don't you apologize, I don't regret opening up to you... do you regret opening up to me?" Suga asked causing the boy's eyes to widen and him to shake his head, truly not regretting the conversation they had. It was like a weight had been lifted and he wasn't bearing the pain of his past alone.

"Good, Now go shower... I wanna eat and get to the gym." Suga said causing Tony to nod, leaving the room before quickly turning around and re-entering the room with a blush.

"Hey uhm, could you show me where the bathroom is?" Tony asked causing Suga to laugh and nod, leading the boy to the nice bathroom, the boy hadn't realized in the dark last night but Suga's house was very nice.

Tony walked into the bathroom before closing and locking the door behind him. He quickly stripped off his clothes, making an effort not to look at himself in the mirror. He quickly turned the shower on and waited for it to heat up before quickly showering.

After the shower, the boy quickly got dressed before rubbing his two-toned hair dry with a towel. He left the bathroom in Suga's slightly oversized hoodie before making his way back to Suga's room to find Sugawara himself sitting on the bed with a bag next to him. He looked up to the now clean with a smile as he stood up.

"You ready to eat?" Suga asked causing Tony to nod, trying not to seem as hungry as he was. The two made their way down to the kitchen, Suga finding a note on the table next to their food saying their mom and dad took his sister to a movie and they would be back later.

The two boys made little conversation while they were eating, Suga was texting the Karasuno group chat and Tony had been too busy devouring the food in front of him, he hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day. The two quickly finished their food and got ready to leave for the school gym.

Suga quickly put on his shoes, Tony doing the same as they sat on the front porch. Suga's eyes lingered on the motorcycle sitting in the driveway as Tony traced his eye line to the bike.

"Oh, we don't have to ride there if you don't want to. We can just walk if you're uncomfortable." Tony said causing Suga to excitably shake his head.

"No no, I wanna ride with you! I've always wanted to ride on a motorcycle but I haven't had the chance." Suga said causing Tony to grin and stand from his position before sticking his hand to the still sitting Suga who took it and let Tony pull the boy up to his feet.

The two made their way over to the motorcycle, Tony grabbing the helmet and handing it to Suga who looked at him as if he was insane.

"Wait, what are you gonna wear?" Suga asked causing Tony to scoff and shake his head.

"Tony, you can't just not wear a helmet! What if we crash or something?" Suga said, his motherly side coming over him.

"Koshi, I feel more comfortable having you wear a helmet. I'll be fine okay?" Tony said, putting his hands on the side of the boy's arms causing him to hesitantly nod. before squeezing the helmet onto his head. Tony slightly giggled at the sight of his grey hair all mushed down onto his face. He quickly closed the visor for the boy before he got onto the bike, starting it up quickly.

Suga climbed on the back of bike before placing his hands on his own knees, seemingly not wanting to make Tony uncomfortable. The boy rolled his eyes before reaching back and pulling the arms around him.

"Hold on tight okay?!" Tony yelled over the bike before pulling out of the driveway and beginning to drive down the street as he felt Suga's grip tighten on him.

"You okay?!" Tony shouted over the sound of the roaring bike, expecting a nervous reply. Instead, he got something that made him smile widely. Suga laughed loudly before slightly wooing and sticking his hands into the air causing Tony to laugh.

\-----------------------

Tony pulled into the parking lot of the school, parking his motorcycle in the closest parking spot to the gym. He quickly turned the bike off and put the stand-up on it. Suga quickly hopped off of the bike before taking the helmet off and grinning wildly at the boy on the bike.

"That was awesome!" Suga said causing Tony to laugh and nod before getting off of the bike and taking the helmet from Suga, placing it on the handlebar. The two entered the gym and began to stretch before they began practice.

"Okay, you wanna start with just setting me some balls for a little bit then we can practice your receives?" Tony asked causing Suga to nod and quickly go to the equipment room and grab a ball cart and push it out to the court.

Tony backed up to the middle line of the court before Suga tossed him a ball. He quickly passed it to Suga and ran forward before jumping into the air, watching the ball slightly go over where he had wanted it. He let his arm shoot forward and smash the ball down to the ground below.

"How was that?" Suga asked as Tony landed and backed up once again.

"Good! Try to get the ball a little lower alright?" Tony asked causing Suga to nod, the two continued this practice for twenty minutes, Suga slowly but surely getting better.

Tony passed the boy towards Suga who set it, this time the ball was faster than any of the other balls causing Tony to adjust his jump. He leapt into the air on one foot, allowing him more mobility in the air. He turned his body to allow his hand to smack into the ball, sending it directly to the side line right in front of the net. His eyes widened at the spike, never having been able to do that with any setter before. Tony fell backwards onto the ground causing Suga to quickly rush over to him to make sure he was okay.

"Tony! Are you alright? That set was to fast I'm sorry!" Suga said as he reached Tony who didn't have any pain on his face, just a confused look again.

"Do you think we could try that again?" Tony asked Suga who looked at the boy with furrows eyebrows.

The two did the exact same setup, except this time Tony was ready for it. He jumped once again off of one foot but this time he torqued his body back before using all of the power and momentum of his body to shoot the ball across the court and directly to the side line in front of the net again.

This time Tony landed on his feet, looking to Suga who also had a look of bewilderment on his face, the two just pulled off a cut shot at the speed of Hinata and Kageyama's quick attack.  
—————————-  
 _Hi!! I'm sorry if this chapter was kinda boring and bad but I hope you enjoyed it!!_


	9. Chapter 8: The Bet

Tony walked alone through the halls of Karasuno, making his way to the gym of the school. It had been a week since he and Suga had discovered the cut shot quick they could do and a lot more had happened in the span of time. Karasuno had gotten a new coach who Tony was yet to meet, they had a practice match with another school named Aoba Johsai, plus they got their Ace and Libro back.

Suga had asked the boy to meet him in the gym after school as he had something he wanted to ask the boy. Tony heard the faint sound of Volleyballs smashing against the floor as he got closer and closer to the gym. He opened the door, finding two men standing near it with the Karasuno manager who he had met once.

"Tony? What're you doing here, son?" Takeda asked his student who he knew from class. Tony gave him a smile before he heard a familiar voice yell his name from across the court. He had figured it would've been Tanaka or Suga to notice him first but of course, he had forgotten about his little tangerine friend. Tony looked for the voice finally finding it in the short boy running towards him.

"Hinata!!" Tony said as he smiled, already knowing what was coming. The boy braced himself and opened his arms as Hinata jumped up and tackled the boy once again in a hug. While he had only talked to Hinata a few times since the three on three, Suga had told him that the boy was enamored with Tony. He saw him as some volleyball legend much like he saw the tiny giant.

"What're you doing here?! Are you finally joining the team?! Oh, you should show Coach how amazing you are! Did you know we're going to Tokyo to have a practice match with our old rivals?! We're gonna win!" Hinata rambled off causing Tony to smile and pat the boy on the head before he backed away.

"I'm afraid not, little man. Koshi asked me to come by for something." Tony said causing Hinata's face to warp into one of confusion.

"Koshi? Oh, you mean Suga? Oh cool! Maybe he'll bribe you to join the team!" Hinata said before Kageyama called him back, aggravated at the pause in practice.

"Hey, Two-Tone! Didn't know you were coming by, did you come to see how amazing your best friend's spike is? Although you already know just by looking at me don't you!?" Tanaka said, walking up to the boy with his hand out, signaling the boy to give him the handshake Tanaka had taught him.

Tony's smile grew wider as his best friend walked up to him, happy to see the boy even though he had just seen him at lunch a few hours earlier.

"Oh you know it, Baldy. I'm all about your spikes." Tony chuckled causing Tanaka to make a face at him before glancing over to the girl who was standing with the managers.

"Oh! Come here, Tony. I want you to meet someone very very special to me! Two-Toned, this is Kiyoko! Kiyoko this is Tony or Two-Toned, he's American!" Tanaka said causing Tony to slightly chuckle at the introduction he was given before looking to the girl who gave him a slight smile.

"Nice to meet you!" Tony said with a smile that Kiyoko returned causing Tanaka to seemingly lose his mind, asking him how he got her to not ignore him.

"Tony! You made it!" Tony heard Suga's voice yell out from the court, Tony turned around and faced the grey-haired boy who was slightly sweaty and very happy to see the boy.

"Hey, Koshi. What's this all about?" Tony asked as the team paused their practice, making their way to stand around the boy. Tony's eyebrows furrowed as Suga took a step forward with a slight smile on his face.

"So, I talked to the team and told them about our cut shot and that you were helping me practice..." Suga started causing Tony to nod and look at the boy with suspicious eyes.

"Well, they wanted to see us do it, they kinda don't believe me..." Suga said causing Tony to tilt his head at the boy, he needed all of this just to tell him that?

"Okay, well I can warm up really fast and we can sho-" Tony was saying before Suga cut him off.

"I was thinking that we could show them some other time, like maybe at the practice game we have with Nekoma?" Suga said as Daichi took a step forwards towards the boy before he could respond.

"We're not asking you to join the team, yet. Just come play Nekoma with us, it would give you a chance to actually play a real game and it would give us a chance to see this cut shot that Suga won't shut up about." Daichi said to Tony who was looking at the group of boys, Tanaka was giving him a thumbs up along with Noya. Hinata was looking at the boy with wide begging eyes. Yamaguchi was smiling at the boy along with a tall boy who Tony hadn't met yet.

"Well, if these kids want you to come with us... I don't have a problem with it, do you specs?" A deep voice asked from behind Tony, the boy turning around seeing a blonde man wearing a tracksuit looking at Takeda who was smiling and shaking his head.

"I think It's a wonderful idea," Takeda said causing Tony to sigh and turn back to the team of players. He thought about it for a second, what harm could playing a practice game do? It wasn't like anything was actually on the line. The boy looked to Suga who was looking at the boy like a puppy begging for food. Tony blew air from his nose as he chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, If it means I get to spend time with you dorks, I suppose It'd be alright... I'll do my best in the game," Tony said causing the group to scream in victory. Tony laughed as Hinata and Noya tried to tackle the boy in a hug but Daichi stopped them, holding onto their shirts.

\------------------------------

"Okay, so what's the bet again?" Tony asked amusingly as he bounced the ball off the ground, looking cross court to Noya.

"If Noya can receive both of your serves, you have to take him on a ride on your motorcycle. If he doesn't he has to come to school with his hair down one day." Tanaka relayed, chuckling at the thought of either punishment. Tony slightly laughed before shaking his head, moving back towards the opposite side of the court.

The entire team all sat on the sideline of the court, the practice had ended a few minutes earlier and Noya had been teasing Tony at lunch every day about how he was positive that he could receive his serves.

"Ready Noya?!" Tony asked as he bounced his ball again. The Libro grunted causing Tony to smile and toss the ball into the air towards the regular serving position before soaring into the air and twisting his body to build up as much tension in his muscles as he could before forcing all of the power into his hand as he slammed it into the ball, sending it soaring with an insane amount of power through the air.

Tony watched as the ball flew straight to the boy across the court who received it with a heavy grunt. Tony gave a slight 'Hmph' as he saw Noya lookup with bewilderment at the boy.

"Jeez Tone! You weren't joking about that serve huh?! That was probably the most powerful serve I've ever received!" Noya shouted causing Tony to shrug before another ball was thrown his way.

"That was one hell of a serve..." The tall brunette from earlier mumbled to Daichi as he watched the American boy get ready to serve again.

"You can say that again, you should feel how rough it is to receive, I was bruised for days after I did in the practice game we had," Daichi said causing Asahi's eyes to widen.

Tony began to do a few practice swings in the air as he took a deep breath, backing up a few feet from the server's position. The boy closed his eyes as he just imagined the ball and himself, nothing else was around him, it was just the ball and himself.

The boy tossed the ball into the air before taking a few steps and leaping into the air, smashing the lower part of the ball to put a leftward spin on it, the ball flew up and to the left, clearly going out of bounds.

"Well, that was anticlimatic..." Asahi said before Daichi pointed to the ball, slightly changing trajectory before shooting downwards towards the back corner of the court. Noya dove for the falling ball before just barely scraping his hand across it, causing it to go out of bounds.

Noya scrambled to his feet before looking to the American with bewilderment covering his face.

"Where the hell did you come from kid!?" The coach shouted, a look of shock on his face. In his many years of being apart of the volleyball world, he hadn't seen anyone ever serve like that.

\---------------------------------

So Tony is going to Tokyo! For all my Asahi stans, don't worry! There's a full interaction with Asahi and Tony meeting for the first time coming in the next few chapters! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	10. Chapter 9: The Sleep Over

Tony crossed his arms as a small smile played on his lips, watching Noya walk into the gym with his hair down.

"You look great, a little shorter... but great." Tony teased causing Noya to fake a laugh before punching the boy in the arm.

"Yeah whatever, you're just mad you can't look this good." Noya said causing Tony to roll his eyes. The boys waited for the rest of the team to get done changing in the gym so they could all practice, Tony was just going to watch and give them tips and help as much as he could.

"We're still on for after practice?" Noya asked causing Tony to slightly smile and nod. Since Noya received one of the serves during their bet, they decided both would keep their sides.

"Yup! Now, where is he?" Tony asked causing Noya's eyebrows to furrow before the door busted open and the short-haired boy walked confidently into the room.

"Two-Toned! You excited for tonight?! You better be! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Tanaka yelled causing Tony to smile and hold his hand out which Tanaka gladly slapped before he began their handshake.

"Oh not fair! I want a handshake with Tony!" Noya said causing Tony to slightly chuckle.

"Well, you shoulda been his best friend little man!" Tanaka teased before Noya punched his arm again as the two started arguing.

Tony watched the two with a small smile on his face, his two friends being as confident and loud as ever. The boy looked to the now open door, spotting Daichi and Asahi walking into the gym, in their practice clothes.

Tony have the two a smile before the boys walked up to him, not even bothering to try to stop Tanaka and Noya's argument. The two would stop in a few minutes and go back to being friends.

"Hey, Tone," Daichi said, fist-bumping the boy who gave the boy a smile before looking up to Asahi, while the two boys didn't have anything against each other, they just haven't had the chance to actually get to know each other and to be honest, he intimidated Tony a bit.

"Hey, Daichi. Asahi right?" Tony asked as he looked to the tall boy who smiled widely and nodded. Tony's eyes slightly widened at the sight, this boy wasn't intimidating in the slightest.

"Yeah! It's nice to meet you, Tony!" Asahi said with happy eyes causing Tony to smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Asahi. I'm excited to see you play, you're the ace after all." Tony said before Suga came in with the first years trailing behind him.

"Okay, now what does this mean?" Suga asked the young volleyball players who all responded telling him that it meant A quick before shortest of the group noticed Tony who was talking to Asahi about his hair.

"TONY!!!" Hinata yelled, running away from the group of five towards the boy. Tony slightly chuckled, waving to the boy. This time Hinata didn't jump to hug the boy, he just ran to a stop before giving the boy a fist bump.

"Hey Hinata, How's that quick coming along?" Tony asked causing Hinata to smile widely.

"It's amazing!! You should see it! I bet even you couldn't receive it!" Hinata said causing Tony to playfully furrow his eyebrows and looked to the boy.

"Hmm, I bet I could... I guess we'll have to try it out sometime. What about Kageyama? Is he being nice to you during school and everything?" Tony asked, wanting to make sure the boy was being treated well.

"Yeah! He even invited me to hang out after school in a few days!" Hinata said excitably causing Tony to slightly smirk.

"Well, he better be nice. Text me if he isn't being nice and I'll come to get you okay?" Tony said, patting the boy on the head causing him to hum at an 'mhm' before running off to Kageyama.

"Are we all here?" Daichi asked, looking around to all of the members of the club before a sad Tanaka spoke up.

"Kiyoko isn't here yet!" Tanaka said causing Tony to notice he was right, she hadn't been there yet.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be here soon! Let's get started with practice!" Daichi said causing Tony to get ready to help the boys begin to practice while they waited for the coach to get there.  
———————  
"Get lower!" Tony shouted as he spiked the ball towards Suga who got low and received the ball, more steadily this time.

"There you go, Koshi! Great receive!" Tony said causing Suga to slightly smile and give the boy a thumbs up before Kiyoko walked in with a small box in her hand.

"Okay, everyone! That's enough practice for today!" Daichi said, smacking his hands together.

Tony walked to the side of the gym, finding his bag with his normal clothes in it so he wouldn't need to wear the sweaty training clothes that he had been in for the past hour and a half. The boy sighed as he ran a hand through his now slightly wet hair from the sweat.

"Excuse me, Tony?" Daichi asked from behind the boy causing him to turn around, finding all of the boys wearing their volleyball jackets. Tony furrowed his eyebrows as he looked confused to all of the people standing in front of him.

"Yeah?" Tony asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Well, since you'll be joining us on the trip to the training camp, we figured that you deserved these... Even if you're not officially joining the team." Daichi said, firstly handing the boy a square box. Tony opened it to find his very own jersey. He was number 13 with 'Mustang' tagged on the back of the shirt. He smiled widely as he felt tears begin to come to his eyes.

"Oh uhm, wow... Thank you guys so much, this means the world to me." Tony said causing the captain of the team to nod with a smile.

"Okay and one last thing..." Daichi said, handing a black Karasuno jacket to the boy in front of him. Tony looked at it perplexed, were they giving him a jacket and a jersey for what?

"Ready? GO!" Daichi yelled as he stepped to the side, revealing all of the Karasuno boys turning around and pointing to the back of their jackets

"WELCOME TO THE VOLLEYBALL TEAM TEMPORARILY, TONY!"

Tony felt a tear fall down the side of his face as he shook his head and squeezed the bridge of his nose, his eyes flooding with tears The boy felt slender arms wrap around him as he opened his eyes to see a blur of grey hair sitting in front of him.

Suga pulled the boy into his arms as tight as he could, knowing how many memories this brought back from his old team.

"Shhh, It's okay... We're here for you, I'm here." Suga said as he rubbed the boys back. Tony nodded as he felt his heart slightly skip at the boy's words. He felt all of the bad memories wash away, only feeling Suga's arms around the boy.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"WOOOOOO! THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Noya yelled as he gripped Tony's body close to him, both of them having a helmet this time.

"Noya, we haven't even left the parking lot!" Tony yelled while chuckling causing Noya to slightly laugh before slightly leaning back.

"I don't care! This is badass!" Noya yelled, enjoying the ride. The two boys rode the motorcycle to Tanaka's. The three boys had made plans to all sleepover at his house and play video games all night. They arrived quickly at the decently large house as Noya seemingly shook with excitement. The boy hopped off of the bike the second it came to a full stop in front of the house.

"THAT WAS AMAZING TONY!!!! OH MY GOSH, I WANT ONE SO BAD!" Noya shouted causing Tony to laugh and take his own helmet off. Noya removed his own as he shook his head to straighten out his hair.

"Hey! You guys made it in one piece!" Tanaka said as he walked out of his house, a bowl of cereal in his hands as he grinned widely at his two friends.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Tony felt his body shake in laughter at the two boys in front of him. Tanaka had just beaten Noya who was trying to prove to Tony that he had cheated.

"I'm telling you, man! I got skills!" Tanaka said causing Noya to scoff as he shook his head defiantly.

The room calmed down before Tony felt his heart began to beat faster as he felt his voice get caught in his throat. The boy wanted to ask the two about the feeling that had stuck with him since the whole team left the gym.

"Hey, I have a question for you guys?" Tony asked the two boys who were staring at their phones.

"Yeah what's up?" Noya mumbled out, not wanting to rip his eyes away from the screen.

"How did you guys know you liked a girl?" Tony asked causing Noya and Tanaka to look up from the phones and at each other before looking back towards the two toned boy.

"Well, I guess we just think about them a lot and when you're with them your heart just kinda, feels good I guess." Noya said, Tanaka nodding.

"Why do you ask?" Tanaka asked, his eyebrow corking up.

"Is our little Tony finally talking to a girl huh?" Noya asked causing Tony to roll his eyes.

"I'm older and twice as tall as you, Noya." Tony said causing Noya to make a face at him and Tanaka to laugh.

"And no, I'm not talking to a girl... uhm could you two keep a secret?" Tony asked causing the two to scramble up from their seats and look at the boy with determined looks on their faces.

"We completely swear that we will keep your secret!" Both of them shouted in unison.

"Okay, I uhm, I think I might like... Koshi?" Tony said causing their faces to contort into confusion before Tony rolled his eyes.

"Suga, Koshi Sugawara" Tony said causing the two boys eyes to widen at the announcement of both their best friend being not only gay but being into one of their teammates.

"Oh hell yeah dude! I'm bi!" Noya said, holding his fist out for Tony who chuckled at the gesture before looking to Tanaka.

"Hey man, I don't care. You can like whoever you like. Although I do have some bad news..." Tanaka said, Noya looking to the boy with confused eyes.

"I'm pretty sure Suga has a girlfriend..."

—————————


	11. Chapter 10: Enter Nekoma

Tony watched with a smile as Hinata began to run through the building, awhing at every little thing that he had seen. He had to remind himself to take Hinata on a motorcycle ride sometime soon as he wanted to see his reaction. He tugged on the bag on his shoulder as he felt it wear on his sore shoulder.

"Hey, Coach? Where can I put my stuff?" Tony asked causing the coach to point to the room next to them with a nod causing Tony to nod slightly, walking into the room. He spotted all of the beds on the floor and dropped his bag of clothes onto one with a grunt. The training that he had been doing with Suga and on his own had begun to make his body sore, he didn't mind though.

"Hey! Could we talk for a second?" Tony heard a deep voice ask from the doorway, turning and finding the very blonde, vulgar, temporary coach of Karasuno leaning on the doorframe.

"Oh uh, yeah I guess," Tony said, confused on what the coach had needed to talk to him about. The two had talked about random things to improve Tony's game but nothing that needed a private setting like this.

"So uh, I think one of the boys said your uncle is named Takada?" Ukai said causing the boy's eyebrow to shoot up inquisitively before nodding.

"Oh alright, he comes by my shop a decent bit, and well I'm just gonna say it, he doesn't buy a ton of food. I'm sure he goes by other shops, but if he doesn't ya know? Just know if you ever need any food or anything, I don't mind." Ukai stuttered out causing Tony to look down before looking up and giving the man a slight smile.

"Thank you, Ukai... I don't know why you'd do that for me but I do appreciate it." Tony said gracefully causing Ukai to scoff and pull a cigarette from his pocket.

"Well, I guess you could say I have a soft spot for kids who don't have a great family." Ukai chuckled before jerking his head to the side.

"They're starting to serve dinner if you're hungry," Ukai said, lighting the cigarette in between his lips. Tony nodded and patted the man on the arm as he passed. He walked down the hallway, leading to the cafeteria where most of the team had already gathered.

The boy quietly walked into the room before walking to an empty seat at the table everyone was sitting at.

"Yoo! Two-Tone, you try some of this? Kiyoko is the best cook in the world!!" Tanaka asked causing Tony to shake his head.

"Oh no thanks man, I'm not really hungry right now," Tony said causing the boy to quirk an eyebrow and push the bowl back to his friend.

"Eat, a little... for me. I haven't seen you eat anything in a while." Tanaka whispered, the soft and sweet side of the boy showing causing Tony to sigh before nodding, taking a few bites of the food before standing up from the table.

"I'm gonna go shower and get ready for bed, alright?" Tony asked, patting his friend on the shoulder before leaving the table.  
————————

Tony's eyes shot open as he snapped out of his nightmare, luckily he hadn't woken anyone up. Tony was about to try to go back to sleep when he spotted a light coming from the other side of the room.

Tony stealthily crawled his way over to the light, seeing Suga watching footage from a practice game they had.

"You know, we're supposed to be asleep," Tony whispered causing Suga's head to snap to the sudden noise in surprise. Tony silently chuckled as Suga punched him in the arm.

"Don't scare me like that! Why're you awake?" Suga asked causing Tony to shrug, ever since the sleepover with Tanaka and Noya, he felt as if there was a wall in between Himself and Suga.

"Well, since you're up, could we talk? I feel like we haven't really had the chance the past few days from training." Suga asked causing Tony to slightly nod, pushing himself off of the ground.

The two made their way out of the sleeping room and to the chilly outside of the training camp, not wanting to wake anyone. The two sat in silence before Tony spoke up first.

"So, what were you watching?" Tony asked causing Suga to scratch the back of his neck.

"Oh, just some volleyball stuff. Are uhm, are you okay?" Suga asked causing Tony to give him a weird look. Had the boy been able to feel the wall too?

"Oh, yeah... I just have had some weird stuff going on is all." Tony said causing Suga to nod.

"Okay... well if you needed to talk I'm here, alright?" Suga asked, his hand traveling up to the boy's arm who gave the boy a small smile and nodded. If only that had been true.

"Oh! Before I forget, I wanted to tell you so since I told Daichi and Asahi already. I think my girlfriend will be coming to see our practice game! Her name is Nyco and I think you two will get along well!" Suga said with a wide smile on his face. Tony looked at the boy, time seemingly freezing around him. His heartbeat slowed to a crawl before he gave the boy a nod. In an instant, the boy had been happy that it was night time so the greyhaired boy couldn't see how far his face had fallen.

\----------------------------------------

All of the team jogged up the street, getting their running in. Tony placed his headphones in his ears as he ran, getting lost in his own world. When the boy looked up from the road, he couldn't seem to find anyone from his team. The boy plucked one of the headphones out, looking around. He rounded a corner to find a just as lost tallboy, looking down at his phone before looking up and around.

"Kenma... where the hell are you?" The boy grumbled out before spotting the two-toned boy with wide eyes. 

"Hey! Are you from here?!" The boy asked causing Tony to shake his head with a confused look on his face.

"You think you could help me find my friend? He should be arou- Wait are you from Karasuno?" The boy asked, spotting the words etched onto the boy's shirt. Tony gave a short nod, the tall boy seemingly blown away by the coincidence.

"You're from Nekoma, then?" Tony asked, his American accent seemingly surprising the tallboy.

"Holy crap! You're from America!? That's so cool! Wait are you on the volleyball team?" The boy asked causing Tony to once again nod. He stuck his hand out with a slight smile, which Tony had to admit was cute.

"The name's Kuroo, Tetsurō Kuroo," Kuroo said as Tony grabbed his hand and shook it, squeezing tightly on his hand.

"Tony Mustang, Nice to meet you Kuroo. I assume you play Volleyball as well?" Tony asked causing the boy to proudly smile.

"Likewise, and yeah. Captain of Nekoma." Kuroo said causing Tony to make an impressed face and nod.

"So does that mean we're like, mortal enemies?" Tony asked sarcastically before Kuroo chuckled and shook his head.

"How about you help me find my friend, then we can start our hatred for each other?" Kuroo laughed out before Tony gave him a small smile and nod. He had already could tell the two would be friends.

"Well, let's see..." Tony said as the two began walking around, Kuroo telling the boy what his best friend looked like.

"Oh, two-toned hair huh? I guess we would probably get along huh?" Tony joked causing Kuroo to tilt his head and nod, giving out a probably. The two rounded a corner before they both spotted their short friends.

"KENMA!" 

"SHOYO!" 

The two-third years shouted causing both of the small players to look up from their spot to the two voices. 

"Oh, Kuroo! Gotta go, I'll see you later, Shoyo." Kenma said, standing up and giving Hinata a small wave. Tony looked down at the shorter boy who looked up to him.

"Nice hair," Tony said causing the other two-toned boy to slightly chuckle before nodding. Kuroo looked to Tony who walked over to Hinata with a confused look on his face before looking back to the captain of Nekoma.

"Well, I guess we will be seeing each other, ey Kuroo?" Tony asked causing Kuroo to smirk, seemingly excited to see how good the American was at Volleyball.

"Yes, we will, Mustang. Yes, we will." Kuroo said, patting Kenma on the back before walking away.

"You make a friend?" Tony asked Hinata who looked up with a slight smile and nodded at the boy. Tony chuckled before he heard the voice of Suga behind them, telling them where the group had gone.

\----------------------------------------------

AND NEKOMA HAS ARRIVED AND TONY/KUROO HAVE BECOME FRIENDS/RIVALS! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I'M HOME NOW SO I SHOULD BE ABLE TO POST A FEW OVER THE NEXT FEW DAYS! HAVE A GOOD NIGHT <3


	12. Chapter 11: Practice Showdown

Tony began stretching on the court as he began to warm up for the game, doing everything he used to do. With each breath, he felt more and more at home on the court, even if it was just for this one game. The boy sighed as he lined up behind Yamaguchi to spike the ball.

"You got this Tadashi, just take your time and focus alright?" Tony said, patting the boy on the back who gave the boy a thankful smile before nodding. Tony could tell the boy was nervous, well more nervous than usual.

Yamaguchi passed the ball to Suga who quickly set it for the boy before he smashed it down causing Tony to smile at the progress the boy had made.

"Nice Kill, Tadashi!" Tony shouted causing the boy to nod and walk back to the back of the line with a visible smile. Tony caught the ball that Suga threw him as he gave the boy a confident nod, this was it... they were going to show the team everything they had been working on.

Tony passed the ball to Suga who set it right where Tony had loved it, not too close to the net but decently high so he had enough room to aim his spike in the air. Tony watched as the ball flew above him before he shot into the air, jumping to his left off of his left foot and turning his body with his body towards the ball.

He felt his muscles clench up as his arm reached as far back as it would go before slamming into the ball, sending it to the front corner of the court, exactly how they had practiced. Tony landed on the back of his feet before jogging over to the setter, holding out his fist to the boy.

"That was a great set." Tony said causing Suga to smile widely before the grey haired boys fell past Tony towards the door of the gym.

"Nyco! You made it!" Suga said, walking off of the court towards the girl. Tony sighed before turning around and looking at the girl, even he had to admit that she was beautiful.

Tony slightly shook his head before looking to the coach of the team.

"I'm gonna go use the restroom, I'll be back in a few." Tony said causing the man to nod and signal him to go ahead. Tony gave him a nod before he jogged off the court and towards the bathroom.

For some reason, Tony's chest hurt badly and he felt like he couldn't breathe. The boy walked into the bathroom and quickly turned on the sink. He took deep breaths as he tried to relax back into his focused mind. The boy cupped his hands together before filling them up with water and splashing it onto his face. What had caused him to feel like this?

The door to the bathroom creaked open, the person he expected the least walking into the bathroom.

"Mustang? You alright? Are you-Are you crying?" Kuroo asked causing Tony to quickly run a hand over his face to try to get the water off of his face.

"Oh uh, No. I'm okay... Just a lot going on in my head." Tony said causing Kuroo to give the boy a confused look.

"Do you want me to go get one of your team? You seem pretty close with that setter." Kuroo said causing Tony to shake his head before taking a shaky breath.

"No, no it's fine. I'm alright." Tony said, closing his eyes before steadying his breaths. Telling himself over and over again that he could do this.

"Okay, I'll be sure to take it easy on you out there then, Mustang," Kuroo mumbled out, a small smirk on his face. Tony looked up to the boy with a determined look on his face.

"You better not, or I'll run right over you," Tony said, his voice returning back to the determined voice that he had while he was going into before the girl broke his concentration.

\---------------------------

Tony had been in between Tanaka and Noya as Daichi told the team that they could win, no matter what before the team lined up. Tony hadn't been on the starting line up, he was to be put in on the first rotation to serve.

Tony watched, a smile playing on his face as he saw Hinata soar into the sky, his eyes shut waiting for Kageyama to deliver the ball to him which of course he did. After Kageyama set to the boy, the ball had been over the net and on the ground within a few milliseconds. The whole Nekoma team was seemingly taken by surprise, Kenma even complimented the boy.

Tony knew however that it was now his time to take Tsukishima's place to serve. The boy walked over to the Coach's bench giving Ukai a shaky smile.

"You got this kid, just do what you did in the gym with Noya a few days ago, yeah?" Ukai said, reassuring the boy that he would do great. The weight on Tony's chest slightly rose as he nodded. The boy held up the number eleven as he stood on the side of the court. Tsukishima gave him a side-eye before taking the sign with a scoff.

"Don't mess up, Iceyhot," Tsuki said before walking off of the court. Tony caught the ball that was thrown to him before another voice shouted at him from the other side of the net.

"Okay, Let's see what you're made of, Mustang!" Kuroo shouted causing Tony to slightly smile, while they were on opposite sides of the net now, he still enjoyed talking to the rooster head.

Tony walked back to the server's positon, staying looking at the ground. He felt the eyes of everyone in the room on him as the anxiety began to build once again in his chest.

"Tony! Just get us the point." Daichi yelled, trying to calm the boy down.

"Yeah, Two-toned! You got this no problem!" Tanaka yelled, a large smirk placed on his face knowing how capable his best friend was.

"Come on Tony!! You're amazing!" Hinata shouted, his body radiating energy.

"We trust you, Tony! Just do your best!" Asahi shouted causing Noya to woo.

This was it, with this serve he would be back in the volleyball world. He wouldn't just be practicing, he wouldn't just be having fun with his friends. This was an actual game. The boy looked up at his team who were all giving the boy confident looks. This was different than his last team, they weren't relying on the boy to get all of the points, no they were all good at what they did. Including Tony.

The two-toned boy bounced the ball off of the ground before backing up to the other side of the court, deciding that he would go with his power spike first. Nekoma seemingly watched in confusion, except for the coach of Nekoma, seemingly having seen this type of serve before.

The boy took a shaky breath before he tossed the ball high into the air in front of him. Tony ran to catch up with it before leaping into the air, twisting and turning his body into the best position to get the most power in his serve. He pushed all of the power he had into his arm, smashing the ball through the air, directly towards the one person he wanted to show how good he was.

The ball bounced off of Kuroo's arms before shooting out of bounds, the captain looked as if he had been struck by lighting. He stumbled backward before looking with wide eyes at the boy across the court who was just staring at him and taking deep breathes.

"How the hell-" Kuroo mumbled out before he was interrupted by the screams of happiness coming from Karasuno's team. They all crowded the boy, patting him on the back and ruffling his head causing the boy to smile.

"DID MY TWO TONED AMERICAN BEST FRIEND JUST GET A SERVICE ACE OFF NEKOMA? OH, I LOVE YOU!" Tanaka yelled with a happy voice ruffling the boy's hair as Noya lightly punched the boy in the side.

"THAT. IS. WHAT. IM. TALKING. ABOUT." Noya shouted each word with each punch.

"That was a really great service ace, Tony!" Asahi said, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Yes it was, I'm impressed," Daichi said, a smile plastered on his face as well, while the team had only known the American boy for a few months, they all felt connected with him. It was like he was built to be on this team with the Karasuno boys.

"Go get another," Kageyama said, tossing the boy the ball.

\-------------------

Hi!! I'm sorry I think I suck at writing the volleyball parts of this story but if you guys like it I can do it more so please let me know how you feel about it!!


	13. Chapter 12: Future Days

Tony took deep breathes as he looked to the score, it had been 20-18 and he had just been up to serve. The boy bounced the ball off of the ground before returning to the regular serving position, It was time to show off his other serve while he still had the energy too.

Tony felt the eyes on him once again as he was in the only position that caused him to be fully alone on the court. His eyes traveled to the stands before landing on the girl that had shown up out of nowhere in his life before the whistle blew. The boy refocused on the game before tossing the ball up into the air and beginning to march up to the ball.

His eyes widened as he saw the ball hadn't gone up as far as he wanted it causing him to alter his serve midway through his jump. The boy quickly smashed the ball with as much strength as he could, sending the ball straight across the court and into the arms of Kuroo who gave him a smile.

Tony quickly moved up to stand next to Tanaka before the ball came flying back over the net towards the boy who tried to receive it but failed.

"Damnit... Sorry." Tony mumbled out, causing Tanaka to scoff and pat the boy on the back.

"Don't worry about it, man! It happens to the best of us!" Tanaka said before a whistle blew loudly from the sidelines. Tony thought for sure he'd be getting subbed out but to his surprise, he looked to his left and found Suga holding a substitution sign with Kageyama's number on it.

"WOOOO! GO SUGA!!! YOU GOT THIS BABE!" Nyco shouted from the rafters, snapping Tony out of his surprised stare. Kageyama looked angry as he grabbed the sign before walking towards the substitution box. Suga jogged onto the court with a wide smile on his face causing Tony to feel a small smile rise to his face.

"Awh is someone happy that Suga's in the game?" Tanaka teased causing Tony to roll his eyes and throw a chop into this side as he laughed. Suga ran to Daichi and Asahi, smiling to the boys about finally being in the game. Tony looked to the coach of Karasuno who was staring at him with debating eyes, the boy knew what that meant. He needed to try harder, he needed to do better if he wanted to stay on the court.

He needed to stay on the court! Suga just got in, he needs to show them how good Suga is, he needs to show everyone how good he was!

The ball came flying over the court straight into the boy's receive, this time successfully receiving the ball into the air. Tony's eyes flicked to the greyhaired setter who's eyes were already locked on his own. Suga looked to the ball, holding his hands up to get ready to set it.

"LEFT!" Tony yelled as he began jogging up the net, the ball flying towards the flying boy. This was his moment, it was time to show Nekoma that he wasn't on this team by mistake! That Suga wasn't just there as moral support! He was the setter for Karasuno high! He may not have the pure talent that Kageyama had or the ability to serve Hinata for the quick attack but... He had Tony! Tony let out a yell as he twisted his body in the air before three blockers arose in front of him, blocking any straight shot from happening, but they hadn't predicted what Suga and Tony had practiced for months.

The boy slammed his ball right in front of the blockers, their eyes following the insane fastball as it blew wind into their face, flying right by them. Within a blink, the ball smashed into the front corner of the court, gaining Karasuno a point. There was silence throughout the gym as Tony landed on the hardwood gym floor.

Tony's chest rose before falling, looking over to the setter who just set him the ball. When the two locked eyes, there was no net, there was no crowd in the stands, and no Nekoma team. There wasn't even a Karasuno team, it was just the two-third years alone on the court. They stared at each other before the screams of their team snapped them out of the trance they were in.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN BRAGGING ABOUT SUGA? THAT WAS INSANELY FAST!" Tanaka shouted as a whistle blew, Takeda telling the official that he was using a time out.

The Karasuno team crowded around the coach who was seemingly at a loss for words at the cut spike. Tony took a quick drink of water as he felt the year he took off of volleyball punishing his body, it had only been one set but he felt as if he'd played five.

"You two! That was an amazing combo, keep doing it." Ukai said causing the two to smile and nod before the coach began to talk to the other players. Tony caught Suga looking up to the girl in the stands out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head spotting the two smiling at each other. Tony shook his head before he felt a hand smack against his back.

"That cut shot was insane bro! You should've been doing it all game!" Tanaka said, a wide smile covering his face to which Tony returned. The boy could tell that Tanaka had seen the interaction of the couple and had known that it would've upset the boy.

"We can talk about it later, after the game yeah?" Tanaka said causing Tony to smile and nod before the whistle blew and sent them back into the game.

\----------------------------------  
  
  


Tony wiped the sweat off of his face with his shirt as he sighed, angry at himself for not being able to win more sets for his team. The Crows had only won a single game against the cats which in Tony's mind was his fault. The boy had slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way to the outside of the school that they had played in and walked towards the bus.

"Oi! Mustang!" Kuroo said, stopping the boy in his tracks. Tanaka's eyes widened from next to the boy, becoming protective of his best friend. Tony patted the boy on the chest before telling him he'd catch up to him on the bus. Tanaka grumbled out an Ok before trying to intimidate Kuroo with one of his looks to no avail.

"You're very talented, for an American. That serve really is something, it felt like I got struck by lightning." Kuroo teased causing the boy to scoff and shake his head before giving out a slight chuckle.

"Thanks, you're pretty good too, well your whole team is." Tony said causing Kuroo to nod.

"I heard through the grapevine that you're only a temp member on Karasuno?" Kuroo asked Tony who nodded.

"Yeah, I was just helping the grey-haired setter out by playing. I'm not sure they want me on the team anymore after we lost two of the three games." Tony scoffed causing Kuroo to let out a 'Hmph'

"I bet you were..." Kuroo started, replying to the first part of the boy's sentence with a knowing smirk. Tony felt a slight blush rise to his face before he shook his head.

"But, all I'll say is, they'd be stupid to not want you on the team. You fit well with them and you're talented... Plus you and that grey-haired setter have a connection." Kuroo said causing Tony to tilt his head and shrug.

"Well, I want you to join. If that means anything." Kuroo said causing Tony to quirk up an eyebrow. Curious as to why the boy wanted him to join.

"Why's that?" Tony asked, looking slightly up at the boy who was smirking down at the boy.

"I want to beat you at nationals in an official game, in the dumpster showdown..." Kuroo said causing Tony to slightly nod his head and stick his hand out.

"Well, I guess we will have to see each other than, ay rooster head?" Tony asked causing Kuroo to grab the boy's hand and shake it, gripping it hard.

"Yes we will, Mustang. Yes we will." Kuroo said, echoing their goodbye from their first meeting. Tony waved goodbye to the boy before he made his way onto the bus, sitting next to Noya who was already fast asleep.

\-----------------------------------

The boys all got off of the bus, finally arriving back at the Karasuno school in the middle of the night.

"Oh my god, we're finally home..." Tanaka mumbled as Tony yawned and nodded, the boy had been extremely tired.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going home, thank you guys for having me. I had a blast! I'll see you guys tomorrow." Tony mumbled as he slung his bag over his shoulder and began walking towards his home.

"Hey! Tony!" Suga yelled out, leaving his girlfriend's side and making his way over to the two-toned boy who yawned but stopped and waited for the boy.

"Do you want me to walk you home? It's pretty late." Suga said causing Tony to furrow his eyebrows and shake his head.

"No no, it's alright Suga, thank you though," Tony said, giving the boy a small wave before trying to walk away, Suga stopping him by grabbing his outstretched arm.

"What's wrong?" Suga asked, a worried look on his face. Tony gave him a confused look before Suga explained.

"You never call me Suga, are you sure you don't want me to walk with you? We can talk about what's bothering you!" Suga suggested, seemingly begging the boy who sighed, about to give in when another voice cut him off.

"Suga! Can we go? I don't wanna walk home alone!" Nyco said causing Suga to look over his shoulder at the girl before returning the gaze to Tony.

"It's okay, go on ahead. We can talk some other time." Tony said causing Suga to give the boy a sad smile, still not letting go of his wrist.

"Could you at least have Daichi walk with you? I just have a bad feeling..." Suga said causing Tony to give the boy a small smile before letting his hand give Suga's arm a squeeze.

"I'll be okay, take your girlfriend home, Suga... We can talk later alright?" Tony said as he slightly pulled his arm away from the boy who hesitantly let go of the arm, letting the boy walk away into the dark, a decision that the boy would very soon grow to regret.

\----------------------------------------

OOOO cliffhanger!! thank you everyone for all the support it means the world to me! Don't forget to like and comment!! <3


	14. Chapter 13: Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream

The next morning, Tanaka had come to school already with a bad feeling in his stomach. He couldn't tell why but he had a feeling it was the fact that Tony hadn't responded to any of the texts that he had sent both last night and in the morning.

The boy spent most of his school day just trying to focus on class and getting to lunch so he could see his best friend and see that he was safe.

The boy nearly shot out of the classroom as the bell rang, walking quickly to the boys meetup spot.

"Hey! Tanaka! Wait up!" Noya shouted as he ran up to walk to lunch with his friend.

"Oh, hey Noya," Tanaka said, surprisingly quiet. Noya quirked an eyebrow at the boy before Tanaka picked up the pace, almost running as he rounded the corner.

He imagined in his mind, the two-toned boy sitting at the regular table with his face laying on his propped up knee as he played on his phone, a small smile sitting on his face.

However, when Tanaka rounded the corner, he didn't see anyone. An empty table sat there, almost ominously. Tanaka stopped as his breath hitched, the worst possible scenario running through his head.

"Tanaka? Where's Tony?" Noya asked, sitting at the empty table and staring at his frozen friend.

"I-I uhm I don't know... I'm gonna go try and find Suga to see if he knows where he is." Tanaka said, walking away from the lunch table. The boy kept his head down as he walked through the school, finding his upperclassman eating in a staircase.

"Oh, what's up Tanaka? You alright?" Daichi asked, being the first person who saw the boy. The two other third-year players and Suga's girlfriend looked to the second year, confused looks on their faces. Both for Tanaka being there in the first place and for him being so down.

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Tony since last night?" Tanaka asked, rubbing the back of his head. Daichi and Asahi looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Is he not in school?" Asahi asked causing Tanaka to nod, the boy looked up at Suga who was furiously sending out a text on his phone.

"I'm sure he's fine, let's just enjoy our lunch!" Nyco said causing Tanaka to grimace at the girl before storming off. While the boy didn't have any reason not to like the girl, he just had an awful feeling in his stomach.

———————-

Coach Ukai sat on the serving stand to help the boys practice their receives, slamming the ball from his hand to the team below him. Turns out practice was just what most of them needed to ease their nerves regarding Tony.

The balls stopped coming when Ukai felt the phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

"Sorry boys, I'll be right back," Ukai mumbled, looking down to the unknown number. The coach pulled on his jacket as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Ukai asked as he walked out of the gym to get a more quiet environment for his phone call.

All of the boys looked to Daichi who shrugged and told them to just wait on him to get back. The boys all quickly went to grab water and try to relax in the brief break they had. Suga quickly leaned against the gym wall and pulled out his phone from his bag, hoping with all of himself that he'd see a message waiting for him from Tony.

"Anything?" Daichi asked, already knowing what the boy was looking for. Suga shook his head before running a hand over his face. All Suga wanted to know was that Tony was okay, after their moment in the practice game against Nekoma it felt like something strange changed inside of Suga, even if he couldn't describe it.

"I'm sure he's fine, try not to stress about it okay? He wouldn't want you too." Daichi said causing Suga to hesitantly nod, his last interaction with the boy playing in his mind over and over again. Why couldn't he have just walked him home? It wouldn't have been hard and then he'd know if he was okay.

"He called me Suga..." Suga mumbled out causing Daichi to quirk an eyebrow at the boy. Curious as to what that meant before Coach Ukai swung the door to the gym open, marching his way towards the bleachers to grab his bag.

"Oh uhm, yeah. Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can." Ukai mumbled before he fished his car keys out of his pocket and hanging his phone up.

"Coach? What's going on?" Daichi asked, surprised at the rushed demeanor of the coach.

"I uh, you guys practice for the rest of the hour then pack up. I gotta go." Ukai said, leaving the gym.

——————-

Ukai walked swiftly into the hospital, marching up to the front desk attendant.

"Hey, you guys called me about a patient that said they were one of my students?" Ukai mumbled out causing the desk attendant to look up at the man in recognition.

"Oh yes! Right this way, Mr.Ukai!" The attendant said, signaling the man to follow him. Ukai ran a hand through his hair as he followed the nurse through the hallways of the hospital.

The duo stopped outside of a room, the nurse hesitantly looking to the man in front of her who looked anxious and worried. Ukai had no clue why he had felt such a connection to the boy, maybe it had something to do with neither of the two had a good childhood, or that Ukai knew that alone feeling the boy must've felt most of the time.

"He's not in the best shape, I'll let him explain what happened but, just prepare yourself." The nurse said causing the man to nod before following the nurse into the hospital room, his eyes landing on the two-toned boy laying in the bed.

"Jesus..." Ukai mumbled to himself at seeing the sight of the boy who looked up and gave the man a very weak smile.

"Hey, coach... Sorry, I didn't know who else to have them call." Tony mumbled out before the man walked over to his side, looking over the boy's injuries.

"What the hell happened to you, kid?" Ukai asked as Tony looked to the nurse who nodded and spoke up.

"He has sustained a fractured hand, two broken ribs, internal bruising, alongside the bruising and cuts you see on his face." The nurse said causing Ukai to nod, running a hand through his long blonde hair.

"I guess uhm, My uncle... he stole some money from some pretty mean guys. When I got home last night, they were there and they thought I knew where he was. When I told them I didn't they hit me and kicked me..." Tony began explaining the events of the night beforehand.

———————  
18 Hours Earlier  
———————

Tony walked through the dimly lit streets of the Miyagi Prefecture towards his uncle's house. The boy hummed along to the music blasting through his ears as he approached the house, his motorcycle still sitting nicely in his spot in the driveway.

He quickly passed by it, fishing his keys out to get his door key to unlock the house, figuring his uncle had locked the door when he fell asleep. The boy went to try the doorknob as he pulled one of the earbuds out of his ear, to his surprise he found the doorknob was gone.

Tony took the other earbud out of his ear as he pushed the door open, finding the house dark and quiet.

"Hello? Uncle?" Tony asked before he heard two sets of footsteps making their way towards the boy. Before he could react two men dressed in suits looking at the boy.

"Uhm... who are you?" Tony asked before one of them stomped forwards and slammed his fist into the face causing his vision to get blurry.

"W-What the-" Tony was saying before the man kicked him in the face, knocking him back onto the floor. Tony groaned in pain as he tried to crawl away from the men before one flipped him onto his back.

"Where is Takada?" The man asked causing the boy to look at him, confused on why the man was hurting him to find his uncle.

"My uncle? I-I don't know... please just leave I haven't done anything to you!" Tony pleaded, seemingly in shock and in a lot of pain.

"Your uncle stole from us and now we can't find him anywhere!" One of the men shouted, kicking the boy in the side. Tony coughed heavily as he backed himself up against a wall to try to escape.

The men continued to kick the boy before seemingly feeling as if they had hurt him enough to be able to leave. Tony felt his body shake as he tried to push himself up, he struggled to breathe as he took deep labored breathes.

"Oh... and tell your uncle to come to find us or we're coming back." One of the men mumbled, walking over to the boy and stomping hard on his hand, causing a sickening crunch to shoot from the body.

Tony let out a scream of pain as he felt blood fall from a cut on his forehead. The men left, leaving the boy a crumbled, beaten mess.

————————

Tony finished explaining as Ukai, looked over to the nurse who was standing by the door. He had a flurry of emotions flying throughout his body but there was one thing more important than the man's feelings at the time.

"When uhm, when will he be able to go home?" Ukai asked the nurse who sighed and looked to the ceiling slightly, trying to remember when the doctor said.

"Sometime next week." The nurse said causing Ukai to nod, looking back to the boy with a sad look on his face, he had wished he could have somehow stopped this from happening even if he knew he wouldn't have been able too. Tony scoffed at the question before pushing himself to a sitting up position with a pained look on his face.

"Yeah, I can't wait..." Tony sighed out causing Ukai to shake his head and look at the boy, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Tony, if you're- well if you- if you need a place to stay, you can stay at my house," Ukai said causing Tony to cock his head back and tilt it, looking at the man as if he was crazy. First, his offer when they were at training camp and now this? Why did the blonde coach of Karasuno care so much?

"Oh, I uhm, I couldn't ask you for that... I've already burdened you enough with calling you here, I interrupted prac-" Tony was saying before Ukai gave the boy a stern look.

"You're not a burden at all Tony. Just, let me do this for you. Please?" Ukai asked causing Tony to sigh through his nose, slightly giving the coach a nod. Ukai gave the boy a slight smile at the gesture

"Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" Ukai asked causing Tony to smile and shake his head before slightly widening his eyes.

"Oh, could uh, could you tell everyone that I'm okay? I forgot my phone at my house so I haven't been able to call anyone." Tony asked causing Ukai to nod, standing up to leave before Tony weakly grabbed the man's wrist.

"Oh, one last thing, coach," Tony mumbled out causing the coach to quirk an eyebrow and sit back down.

"Thank you, for this and for everything... It means a ton to me." Tony said causing Ukai to smile and ruffle the boy's hair.

"I'm gonna try and get back to the school in time to tell everyone if they're still in the gym. I'll be back later tonight alright? Is that okay, Nurse...?" Ukai asked, curious to the young girl's name causing her to slightly nod and smile.

"Nurse Nakamura! Yui Nakamura, and yeah of course, just be sure to check in when you come back." Yui said causing Ukai to nod and give the boy in the bed a small wave before leaving the room.

\-------------------------------  
  
  


Ukai walked back into the gym, finding most of the volleyball players still there, cleaning up the gym from practice. Daichi jogged over to the man, curious as to why he was back after his seemingly urgent attitude earlier.

"Coach? What're you doing back?" Daichi asked him as he gave the boy a tight-lipped smile, knowing it would be difficult to tell everyone about their hurt teammate.

"Have everyone gather up will you? I need to tell you guys something." Ukai said causing Daichi to quirk an eyebrow but nod, curious as to what had been going on. As everyone gathered, he noticed that Tsuki and Yamaguchi had left early, something about a date they weren't sure.

"So... I just wanted to start this off by saying that everything is fine..." Ukai said, not wanting to start an uproar of worry amongst the team. They all nodded before Ukai continued.

"I got a call earlier during practice, it was the hospital... Last night after we got home, Tony was attacked in his home and was pretty badly messed up." Ukai said causing a few different types of reactions.

Kageyama had a look of confusion but calmness on his face as he heard the news, seemingly curious about who would attack the boy in his own home. Was it a home invasion?

Hinata had been the complete opposite, his eyes filled with tears as he looked around to his team, not knowing what to do.

Noya's eyes were wide and he was already on his feet, his hands were linked on the back of his head as he tried to stay calm. This was one of his two best friends he was talking about, he was in the hospital? He was attacked? The boy looked to the other part of the trio who had still been sitting.

Tanaka sat in place, his hands covering his face as the sound of a slap echoed around the gym as the boy took his hands away from his face, it now being red from the sudden hard contact. It was no secret that Tanaka was protective of his third-year best friend, and for that very reason, the boy blamed himself. Noya quickly made his way over to the boy and wrapped his arms around him carefully, both to comfort him and to make sure that he wouldn't disappear as well.

Both Daichi and Asahi were looking at the coach with wide, worried eyes from the news. While Asahi and Tony weren't the closest of friends, they were teammates, and to Asahi, that made the boy family.

Daichi however, Daichi had begun to get closer to the two-toned boy. The captain of the team looked at the coach, waiting for him to continue on with the information, what had happened? Was his friend okay? His eyes slightly widened before he realized who else was also hearing the news. The boy turned to his left to see Suga, the grey-haired boy seemingly stuck in his position.

Koshi Sugawara sat on the gym floor as he felt the most pain he had ever felt in his life, if you asked him why he was feeling so strongly towards the boy, he wouldn't have been able to tell you. Memories flashed through the boy's head, of the night Tony slept over at his house, feeling the warmth of the boy's body for a brief second.

He remembered the motorcycle ride that he had given him the next morning, the feeling of glee and excitement that the boy felt while being on a motorcycle, but that wasn't where the feeling of glee came from, no that was all Tony. He then remembered the Nekoma game, the feeling of an explosion that he had felt when he and Tony had successfully connected with the spike they had been working so hard on.

Sugawara felt a flash of the latest memory fly through his head, letting Tony walk into the dark night. Suga realized that it was his fault, if he were with him he would've protected him, or at least called someone. Suga let out a shaky breath before rubbing his face with his hands.

"He's okay, he has two broken ribs and a fractured hand... You guys are more than welcome to visit him tomorrow, for tonight just let him rest. If you guys need anything at all, someone to talk to or something, Spec- Takeda-chan and I are open alright? Go home and try to get some rest... Be safe." Ukai said causing the team to leave one by one.

Kageyama practically dragged the crying Hinata from the gym, telling him that Tony was okay and that Kageyama would take him home to make sure he was safe. The boy would also stay with Hinata but the rest of the team didn't need to know that.

"So uh, Noya and I are gonna go home... I'm gonna walk him home. Daichi could you talk to Tanaka? He's pretty upset..." Asahi said causing the captain to nod before the tall ace of Karasuno looked down to Suga.

"He's gonna be okay, ya know? If you want Daichi and I will go with you in the morning to see him." Asahi said causing Suga to give the boy a weak nod. Asahi gave the boy a sad smile and a small sigh before pulling the shorter setter into a hug, squeezing his friend tightly before leaving the gym.

Daichi tried his best to comfort the second year who didn't know what to do, he wanted to go to the hospital that second and see his friend but at the same time, he felt as if he couldn't face him because he failed to protect him.

Sugawara sighed as he trudged himself to the bleachers, grabbing his bag and slumming it over his shoulder. The boy left Daichi and Tanaka who were engaged in an embrace, Tanaka hiding his face in his captain's shoulder. Suga sighed, leaving the gym and letting his feet carry himself home.

As the boy walked, he thought of his feelings regarding everything. Tony Mustang had broken into the grey-haired setter's life harder and faster than anything had before. It was as if the boy was always there, just out of reach. In Suga's mind, he really couldn't find anything wrong with the boy, other than the fact that he was so down on himself.

His two-toned hair fit him perfectly, it was almost like his personality, the white side representing the calmness and shyness of his outer shell while his red side represented his passionate, caring side that the Karasuno volleyball team had come to know and adore.

Then his burn was a symbol of everything that he had gone through and survived in his young life, while some people might find it ugly or distracting, Suga found it perfect. The grey-haired boy sighed, knowing he would need to talk to Daichi about his feelings once all of the excitement died down.

Suga looked up to see where he was and to his surprise, he was standing directly outside of the hospital, he couldn't tell if he subconsciously walked there or if he made the decision but just decided not to acknowledge it. The boy sighed before walking into the building, he needed to see him... even if it was only for a few minutes.

Suga walked up to the nurse at the front desk, her hair up in a hair tie. He placed his hands on the counter in front of the nurse to get her attention. Her eyes snapped up to the boy as she looked away from the computer.

"Oh! Sorry about that! Can I help you?" The girl asked, Suga somewhat recognizing her face from somewhere, he tilted his face to try to remember where she was from before a smile rose to his face.

"Oh right, uhm I'm here to visit my friend... Tony Mustang?" Suga said causing the Nurse to smile widely before nodding. She had spent most of her shift with the boy and she thought he was a fun person to be around, definitely better than the old people who forgot to take their medicine.

"Oh of course! Could I see your ID?" Yui asked the grey-haired boy who nodded and pulled his wallet from his bag and showed the girl the ID. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw the name, remembering Tony describing the boy.

"Okay! Follow me!" Yui said, standing up from her chair. Suga followed the girl through the hallway so he decided to go ahead and ask to see if he was right on where he knew the girl from.

"You went to Karasuno right?" Suga asked causing the Nurse to smile widely and nodded, looking over her shoulder towards the boy.

"Yep! I graduated last year!" Yui said causing Suga to nod before slightly smiling, remembering seeing the boy's face every once in a while while she was still going to Karasuno.

"You know, I have a teammate who would really like you," Suga said causing Yui to smile before shaking her head.

"Well I appreciate that but, I'm actually dating another Volleyball player," Yui said causing Suga to quirk an eyebrow at the girl.

"Oh really? That's cool. What school do they play for? If you don't mind me asking." Suga said causing the girl to lightly chuckle before answering.

"His name is Kuroo, he goes to Nekoma High." She said before she stopped at a door, giving a knock and waiting for a response. To Suga's surprise, Coach Ukai walked out of the room in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He looked at the nurse with a smile before his eyes traveled over to the setter. The coach tried to fight off a small smirk from his face as he gave the boy a stern look.

"Sugawara, I told you to-" Ukai whispered out, closing the door to the room to not startle the boy in the room. Suga looked to the ground before cutting his coach off.

"I know, I know... I just needed to see him, it's my fault he's in there." Suga said causing Ukai to scoff and shake his head. Ukai looked up to the boy with tired eyes before sighing and looking to the nurse and looking back to the boy.

"Well... I kinda figured that either you or Tanaka would show up." Ukai said, sighing before rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm gonna run home and shower and get some food..." Ukai said, walking back into the room and telling Tony before walking back out of the room and looking to Suga.

"Be careful with him, kid," Ukai said, patting the boy on the shoulder before walking down the hallway and towards the exit of the hospital.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Let me know if you guys need anything!" Yui said, giving Suga a smile before returning back to her work station. Suga sighed before placing his hand on the door handle and pushing it down, opening the door.

Suga peaked his head in, his eyes scanning the room before landing on the boy he had been so worried about all day. Much to his surprise, Tony had a quart full of mint chocolate chip ice cream while watching a YouTube video on a laptop.

Even after the trauma of the past 24 hours, the boy was still finding a way to smile, even if it took his favorite ice cream flavor. Suga pushed the door open before forcing his legs to move into the room. His eyes traveled up and down the boy's body, spotting the varying injuries scattered across his body. Suga seemingly felt the pain of each and every cut, bruise, and broken bone in his own body. He hated seeing Tony this hurt, so much so that he never wanted to see it again.

"Koshi?" Tony asked, his mouth still full of Ice Cream. Suga looked to the boy, closing the door behind him before standing on the other side of the room, not wanting to hurt the boy. Although a small smile rose to his face when he heard the boy call him by his first name again.

\-----------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 14: Hospital Nights

"So.... I guess you told me so, huh?" Tony joked, looking at the boy who was still standing by the door. Tony looked perplexed at the boy about why he was standing so far away.

"What?" Suga asked, confused about what the boy was talking about. The air was filled with tension as the boys stood in the hospital room, both of them wanted to scream out what they wanted to say but neither could.

"Last night, you told me that you had a bad feeling." Tony said causing Suga to scoff and shake his head.

"You always give me a bad feeling, Tony," Suga said causing the two-toned boy to quirk an eyebrow up. Suga's eyes widened before words started flying out of his mouth.

"Oh I mean- I meant that- just I worry about you! That's what I mean." Suga said causing Tony to chuckle and try to sit up, pain covering his face as he made the movement.

Suga quickly walked over to the hospital bed, helping the boy sit. Tony rolled his eyes at himself, he felt weak and hated it. The boy carefully moved over to the side of the bed, away from Suga.

"Come on, I know your feet hurt," Tony mumbled, patting the hospital bed next to him which Suga hesitantly looked at before looking back at the chairs behind him.

"I can just sit in one-" Suga was saying before Tony cut him off.

"Suga... Please." Tony mumbled out, his voice slightly cracking on the end of his words. Ever since he had been found by the police last night, he had kept his emotions bottled up inside of him. 

Suga looked at the boy's face, feeling his eyes scan it. From the cut on his eyebrow to his bruises covering his cheek and chin before traveling back up to his eyes. When he looked into the two different colored eyes, he could see that Tony wasn't fine. His eyes had gone from the ones that had been filled with light and humor days ago to ones filled with pain and distrust.

The grey-haired setter climbed onto the hospital bed carefully, not wanting to hurt the boy anymore. Tony let his body lay down, squeezing his eyes shut at the pain in his chest before turning his body towards the boy.

"Can I help?" Suga asked, laying down next to him, a small gap in between them. Tony looked up at the boy who had been positioned a tiny bit higher up on the bed before nodding.

"Do you- Do you remember that night I stayed at your house?" Tony asked the boy who nodded slightly, tilting his head to the side curious as to what the boy was asking him.

"Could uhm, you do what you did to calm me down when I was crying?" Tony asked causing Suga to think for a second, trying to remember what he had done before his eyes widened and a small, caring smile grew on his face.

"Oh... Yeah of course." Suga said, carefully, slowly moving closer and closer to the boy until their bodies were touching, Suga wrapping his lanky arm around Tony's waist before pulling the boy closer to home while being careful it to touch his sore places.

"Is this okay?" Suga asked, making sure the boy was comfortable and okay with the position they were in.

"Y-yeah." Tony stuttered out, his voice slightly shaking. Suga pulled his head back to find Tony had tears falling from his eyes. Suga's face softened into one of understanding. The boy began rubbing Tony's back as he slightly placed Tony's head under his chin.

"Shh...Shh, it's okay... they can't hurt you anymore." Suga whispered out, trying to calm the boy down. Tony's body racked with sobs as he relived his memories over and over again.

"I-I was so scared Suga..." Tony sobbed out causing Suga to nod softly before slightly pulling away from the boy. He looked into his face as he let his hand rise to the side of the boys face, his thumb resting on the side of his cheek.

The tension in the air was palpable, the two boys were staring into each other's eyes. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife until the grey-haired setter's phone buzzed. He gave the boy a slight smile before fishing the phone from his pocket.

"Hey... Yeah yeah, I know... Yeah, I'll be home in a bit, mom. I love you too." Suga mumbled out the last part causing a grin to rise on the boy's red, tear-stained face. Suga placed his phone back into his pocket with a small apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that..." Suga said causing Tony to shake his head and chuckle before letting his eyes travel up to the clock.

"Do you need to go? It's getting dark." Tony asked, Suga laying back down next to the boy and letting his arm travel to the boy's waist and pull the boy close to him once again.

"No, Five more minutes," Suga mumbled out, letting his eyes fall to a close. Tony sighed before letting his wants take over, his head falling into the setters chest.

The two boys stayed there for a while, just laying in each other's company. Neither of the boys wanted to move as the events of the last 24 hours had scared both of them greatly but at that moment, neither of them were scared. They felt safe with each other.

"Hey Tony?" Suga asked after a few more minutes of silence. Tony let out a 'hmm?' in response to his answer, being too tired to speak. 

"Do you want me to stay? I can go if you're getting tired." Suga mumbled out causing Tony's face to morph into one of slight anger before he threw his arm over Suga's body and kept it there.

"Don't move," Tony grumbled out causing Suga to chuckle and nod, letting his head fall onto the pillow of the hospital bed. His eyelids grew heavy as he let them fall to a close, quickly falling asleep.

\---------------------------------

Ukai walked into the hospital, carrying a bag of clothes and a bag of snacks for himself and Tony, putting them down to sign in to the hospital. A new nurse had taken the place of Yui but he was sure she'd be back in the next few days. 

The man made his way towards the hospital room, opening the door quickly before spotting two of his players asleep in the bed. Ukai raised an eyebrow at the sight, not knowing if he should take a picture or if he should wake Suga up and tell him to go home.

While the two-toned boy hadn't told the man that he had a crush on the co-captain of Karasuno, he didn't need to. It was pretty obvious to him in the way that Tony looked to Suga every time he made a good play in a practice game, it was the same thing between Hinata and Kageyama.

The coach quietly placed the bags down on the floor before pulling his phone from his pocket, raising it to take a picture of the two, both to show Tony and to tease the boy when he was awake. He quickly snapped a picture before quietly walking over to Suga, shaking the boy awake.

"Sugawara, wake up kid." Ukai mumbled out causing Suga's eyes to snap open and him to look up at his coach. Ukai raised an eyebrow at the boy before looking to Tony who was still sound asleep.

"Coach?" Suga asked, his voice slightly deeper than usual from just waking up. 

"Come on, kid. I'll take you home." Ukai said causing Suga to nod and yawn before looking down at the boy he had fallen asleep next to with a slight smile on his face. Ukai waited by the door as Suga let his hand pat the boy's arm slightly. Not enough to wake him up, but just to say bye to the boy.

\------------------------------------------

Tony had woken up the next morning, looking to his left finding Suga nowhere to be found, instead, there was a small note left in his place. Tony grunted as he picked it up, the pain still surging through his chest.

_"Went to work, I was able to grab you a spare phone from the shop, Call me if you need me and don't do anything stupid -Ukai"_

Tony's head looked up to the opening door, Yui peaking in with a slight smile. She noticed the boy was awake and let herself in, carrying some food from a nearby restaurant.

"Goodmorning, Tony... You have a visitor." Yui said, not closing the door behind her. Tony quirked an eyebrow before he saw a familiar face walk through the door, a small smile on his face.

"I didn't know you'd go this far to see me again, Mustang," Kuroo said, looking at the boy in the hospital bed. Tony felt a smile grow on his face as he saw his friend from Nekoma.

"Kuroo? What're you doing here?" Tony asked as Yui placed a small thing of breakfast food next to the boy on the table.

"Well, When Yui got home last night she told me about the American patient she got, along with a few members of Karausno showing up to visit the boy. I knew it wasn't a coincidence. I asked her for their name and she told me it was you so, I wanted to stop by and make sure you were alright." Kuroo explained causing Tony to smile widely and nod.

"Thank you for that... It means a ton." Tony said causing Kuroo to chuckle before sitting down next to his girlfriend and began eating breakfast with the two.

\-------------------------------

After their breakfast, Kuroo had to go as he had something to do with Kenma and Yui had to start her shift but would keep checking on the boy throughout the day. The boy was in the middle of watching an anime when there was a sudden knock on his door. He looked up as the person came into the room before slowly closing the door. A large smile rose to his face as saw who had come into the room.

\---------------------------------------------------

I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter! It was a little boring but don't worry! The next few chapters are gonna be Tony's recovery and eventual return to be the crow that he is ;)


	16. Chapter 15: Visits

Tony's eyes locked on the duos figures, the bald boy carrying a big teddy bear. Daichi had been holding a bag of chocolates along with a gallon of water.

Tanaka put the bear down before seemingly looking everywhere in the room except at his friend who was laying in the bed.

"Hey guys!" Tony said, a wide smile on his face. Daichi made his way over to the boy who sat up in the bed, successfully hiding the pain from his ribs.

"Hey, Tone... how're you feeling?" Daichi asked, wrapping his arm around the sitting boys shoulders and pulling him into a side hug before placing the water and chocolates on the table.

"I'm alright, feeling better than yesterday... They say I should be all healed up in a few weeks." Tony said causing Daichi to smile and pat his head.

"That's good! I'm just glad you're okay, you had us all worried ya know?" Daichi asked causing Tony to nod slightly, looking to the short-haired boy.

"You know what, I think I left something in the car, I'll be right back," Daichi said, giving the hospitalized boy a look before looking to Tanaka. Tony nodded causing Daichi to leave and pay the boy on the back on his way out.

The two best friends sat in silence before Tony decided he would be the one to break it.

"Tan-" Tony started before the shorthaired boy cut him off, his eyes finally landing on the boy, seeing his injuries. The boy looked more tired than Tony had ever seen him, it was like he hadn't gotten any sleep the past few days.

"I'm sorry! I should've walked you home last night!" Tanaka shouted at the boy, keeping his arms at his sides. Tony rolled his eyes at the boy before looking to his best friend.

"Tanaka, it wasn't anyone's fault okay? It happened and now all we can do is get passed it." Tony said, a small, reassuring smile on his face causing Tanaka's bottom lip to quiver and for him to nod, giving a grunt as he bent down.

"Now come here." Tony said, throwing his legs over the bed and reaching his hand out. Tanaka hesitantly sulked over to the boy before Tony reached up to the back of his head and pulled his best friend into a hug, feeling the comfort of being around each other like only best friends felt.

——————  
It had been a few hours since Tanaka and Tony had reunited, and once again it had just been Tony in the room. He sat on his laptop as he watched the anime that he had been meaning to watch.

Suddenly he heard bickering outside of his door, two familiar voices mumbling to each other.

"No! I get to go in first! You don't even like Tony!" The higher pitched boy yelled before he grunted.

"Yes I do, idiot! He's an insanely talented volleyball player!" The deeper voice yelled before the door busted open, Kageyama and Hinata falling through the door and onto the hospital floor.

"Oh now look what you did, Dumbass!" Kageyama yelled, seemingly oblivious to where he was. Hinata went to yell back before realizing they were both in his room.

The orange haired boy looked up to see the boy in the hospital bed, his eyes going wide as he shot up from his spot on the ground and ran towards Tony.

The boy quickly yet, carefully wrapped his arms around the boy and pushed his head into his chest.

"Hey, kiddo... Kageyama." Tony said, greeting the two with a smile. Hinata smiled as he pulled away from the boy before looking over his injuries, spotting his fractured hand.

"Tony! Your hand! How are you supposed to play volleyball now? Does it hurt? Is it broken?" Hinata began to ramble, his eyes locking onto the casted hand

"It doesn't hurt and no, it's not. It's fractured, they said it'll take like three weeks to heal it fully..." Tony said causing Hinata to nod quickly before his eyes widened, realizing what that meant. The boy looked up to Tony who was smiling sadly at the boy, also knowing what it meant.

"But that means... you won't be able to play with us during the interhigh prelims!" Hinata said chasing Tony to sigh and pat the boys head.

"That's true, but there is good news..." Tony said, looking up to the other boy in the room.

"If you guys can win, I can go to nationals with you... if you let me." Tony said causing Kageyama to give the boy a short nod and Hinata to give the boy a determined look.

"We'll win! We will so you can play with us once again!" Hinata yelled causing Tony to nod and smile, trusting in the two, in the third years who refused to give up, in the insanely talented second years, and in the four first-years who had the will to win.

——————————  
Days Later  
——————————

"I still don't get why you're so into that..." Ukai mumbled causing Tony to roll his eyes before they were fixed back onto the laptop screen, his eyes locked onto the video game he was playing.

"Wait... Why are you following me? Oh SHI-" Tony yelled as he was killed in the game, the blue spaceman stabbing the boy before he hopped into the vent.

"Tony! Language!" Ukai grumbled out causing Tony to chuckle before going to finish the tasks in the game. A knock snapped the boy out of his concentration in the game.

Tony looked up from his laptop finding the three other third years, all with various gifts in their hands. Ukai rolled his eyes at the sight, the hospital room already filling with stuffed animals and candy.

"Jeez guys, you're gonna spoil the poor kid." Ukai said, his eyes returning to the weekly Shonen Jump in his lap.

The three boys made their way into the room, waving and smiling at Ukai who nodded at them.

Asahi was the first one to walk up to the boy, holding a volleyball and a shoebox. The tall ace of Karasuno gave the boy a smile as he placed the gifts on the bed before sticking his fist out.

Tony chuckled as he fist-bumped the tallboy before he sat down in one of the chairs that Yui had brought in due to the influx in visitors Tony had been getting.

"So, how're you feeling? Sorry I haven't come to visit yet I've be-" Asahi was setting before Tony shook his head.

"Don't apologize, Manbun. I wasn't going anywhere." Tony chuckled causing Asahi's nerves to settle.

"So, we heard from Hinata and Kageyama that you plan on going to nationals with us," Daichi said, a smile on his face. Ukai looked up with a quirked eyebrow, this being the first time hearing about that.

"Well, I know it's bad timing and it's a lot to ask... but if you'll have me. I want to be apart of the team! I want to be a crow!" Tony yelled causing Ukai to smile wildly, happy to see the boy wanting to join.

"Of course we'll have you!" Suga shouted, speaking for the first time since he worked into the hospital.

————————


	17. Chapter 16: The Fire Inside

Tony, Daichi, Suga, and Asahi all sat around the small table, all playing the game that the world was infatuated with. Tony was on Ukai's laptop and the other boys were playing on their phones, Ukai listening to the boys with an amused look on his face. While he didn't understand the game, he thought it was funny to watch them lie to each other.

Tony's eyes followed his little green bean spaceman as he walked around the ship, finding Suga sitting at one of the tasks before Daichi walked up next to them.

"Oh hey, guys..." Daichi mumbled out, still suspicious of the pair. Tony looked up from his screen at Suga who was already looking at him before Tony looked back down at his screen as Daichi inched forwards towards the boy.

"KOSHI RUN!" Tony yelled as Daichi smiled, hitting the kill button on his phone. Suga quickly ran towards the boy, his character now dead. He hit the report button and looked up at Asahi who was staring at the pair with amused eyes, already knowing who the killer was. Daichi busted out laughing at the incident with the two. Suga had a fake horrified look on his face before he looked up at Tony who had thrown his head back in laughter, enjoying the antics his friends got into.

"Oh man, Daichi you didn't have to freak them out like that." Asahi said, wiping his tears away from his eyes from laughter.

"T-Tony ive never heard you scream like that!" Daichi laughed making Tony mock the boy. Suga giggled at the boy before looking down at his phone, noticing the time.

"Well, we should probably get going... me and Asahi are going to grab some dinner. Suga are you coming?" Daichi asked the grey-haired boy causing him to look to Tony who gave him a slight nod, telling him it was okay.

"Uhm Nah you guys can go ahead! I'll just walk home in a bit." Suga said causing the two other third years to shrug, walking over to the two-toned boy to say goodbye.

"You gonna be alright?" Daichi asked, wanting to be sure his friend would be okay. While he was doing better, he as well as all the boys were still extremely worried about the boy.

"Oh uhm, yeah. Yeah if I have this doofus with me I'll always be okay." Tony said causing Daichi to smile knowingly at the boy before shaking his head and patting the sitting boy on his head, Asahi giving him a fist bump before they both left the room.

The three remaining people sat in the room, silent for a few minutes before Ukai sighed, looking up at the two. He was in the way and he knew it, the man yawned as he stood up before looking at the two boys and pointing at Suga.

"You staying overnight?" Ukai grumbled out, clearly exhausted. After all the man was doing more things than ever, he had to pick crops in the morning, work at the shop up until practice, go to practice, then go to the hospital and make sure Tony was okay. While the man didn't mind it as long as the broken boy was okay, he was exhausted.

"Uhm- I guess I can bu-" Suga was saying before Ukai cut him off with another yawn.

"You're staying overnight... okay. Tony, be good. Call me if you need me alright? Don't stay up too late, Kid." Ukai said causing Tony to nod and smile.

"Okay, go get some sleep please d- Ukai," Tony said, barely stumbling over his words. The older man nodded as he waved at the two boys and left the room.

"So, Anime or Horror movie?" Suga asked the boy who was sitting across the table from him. Tony shrugged as Suga smiled widely, it being his turn to pick the media that they watched.

"Let's start Attack on Titan!" Suga said causing Tony to shrug and load the TV show up on his laptop.

————————

Tony and Suga laid in the hospital bed, looking over at the laptop as anime played on it. The two boys awed at the action on screen before the two-toned boy felt an arm wrap around his waist. While he absolutely loved to be this close to Suga, it was torture that he couldn't do what he wanted to while being that close.

The two-toned boy smiled as he felt his body sink into the Karasuno volleyball club hoodie that Suga had brought for his friend.

"Koshi..." Tony mumbled out causing the boy who was further up on the bed to look down at him. Tony paused the anime as he unwrapped Suga's arm from around his body. Suga slightly sighed at the action, worried that he upset the boy.

"What? Did that upset you? I'm sorry!" Suga asked, Tony slightly giggled at the boy before shaking his head. He didn't know what it was but even Suga's apologizing made Tony all bubbly and giggly.

"I need to use the restroom," Tony said causing relief to flood the boy's body. The boy smiled and nodded, backing away from the boy to give him the availability to move.

Tony grimaced in pain as he stood up, his ribs not being healed yet. Suga was quickly at the boy's side, his hand on the boy's arm trying to ease the pain.

"Ribs?" Suga asked, worry lacing the boy's voice. Tony nodded with an 'mhm' and a pained small smile.

"I'll be okay... I should be fine now. I'll be back okay?" Tony said causing Suga to nod and watch the boy leave the room.

Tony walked through the hallway of the hospital, rounding a corner to head towards the bathroom as he bumped into what felt like a wall.

"Oh... I'm sor-" Tony said, seeing the tall boy that he had bumped into. He looked up at the boy, reading the back of his bomber jacket with wide eyes.

'Shiritorizawa Volleyball Club'

What were the odds of running into not only someone from a rival school but their top opponent? The boy watched as the mountain of the boy turned around, an expressionless face peering down at him.

"It's okay." The boy said, his voice deeper than Tony's. Tony looked the boy up and down, wondering if this was the boy that Hinata had told him about. Ushijima Wakatoshi, the best volleyball player in their prefecture had honestly slightly scared Tony.

"Karasuno... you're the old powerhouse team that lost their wings," the tall boy said, reading the hoodie that Suga had given him. Tony raised an eyebrow at the boy, curious about how he was so brash. It kinda pissed him off.

"And you're the team that everyone wants to beat, I'm assuming you're the ace everyone talks about..." Tony said, his stare not wavering. While the boy was frightened of his volleyball skills, he wasn't going to let Ushiwaka run over him as others did. Ushijima nodded before replying, 

"I assume you think you're going to be the ones to beat us?" Ushijima asked the boy causing Tony to slightly narrow his eyes, curious as to if the boy in front of him knew how to show emotion. Tony nodded in response, still keeping eye contact with the boy. Even though the two were talking, the tension in the hallway had been rising since the two noticed each other. It felt different from what Tony had felt with opponents before. No this wasn't any normal tension that would go away after the game, this was a rivalry brewing. 

Ushiwaka let out a hum as he looked the boy from his feet up to his hair, noticing his fractured hand, the bruises still visible on his face and neck, and finally, his burn over his eye. 

"You won't be the ones... A broken team for a broken American... Fitting." Ushijima said causing Tony's eyes to widen, his blood beginning to boil at the words. If Ushijima wanted to attack him that was fine, but calling his team broken? After all of the hard work, they're putting in at that moment? That was something that infuriated the boy. 

"So what? You think that just because you're the best player in the prefecture that means you automatically win?" Tony asked causing Ushijima to shrug, still seemingly observing the boy. Tony began to feel the tension grow, even more, a fire burning inside of him that he hadn't felt since the Tennessee finals. 

"I may be broken, but I'm going to beat you Wakatoshi..." Tony said confidently, letting the fire in his heart guide him. He truly believed in his heart that he would be beating the boy and his team in the prefecture. Ushijima took a step forward, being almost half a foot taller than the boy. Tony didn't flinch, he looked up at Ushiwaka with the most confidence he's felt run through his body. He was confident in his skills, in his team's skills.

"And how do you plan on doing that... American?" Ushijima grumbled out causing, still not knowing Tony's name. The two-toned boy saw flashes of all of his teammates as he felt his heart begin to beat faster, it was like he was seeing their eventual battle with the powerhouse school. They stood atop a mountain, looking at the eventual last thing blocking them from their dreams. Ushijima Wakatoshi wasn't just a hill, he and his team were a mountain. But just as no mountain is unclimbable, no team is unbeatable!

"Together," Tony said, his voice coming out strong and confident as he looked up at Ushijima without breaking eye contact. Ushijima scoffed at the boy before shaking his head and turning away. 

"I hope you make it to the finals... American. I'd like to beat you and your crows myself." Ushijima said from over his shoulder causing Tony to slightly smile at the challenge. The challenge had been set, Ushijima Wakatoshi and his convocation of eagles against Tony Mustang and his murder of crows to see who will represent their prefecture in the nationals. Ushijima began to walk away causing Tony to call his name, wanting him to know one last thing. 

"Ushijima!" Tony shouted causing the tallboy to stop in his spot, looking over his shoulder back at the boy standing there.

"Tony Mustang, remember that name, remember that's who's coming for you," Tony said before turning his body and making his way towards the bathroom.

\------------------------------

Tony returned to the hospital room finding Suga laying on the bed playing on his phone. He looked up to Tony with a smile and a small wave.

"I was about to send a search party out for you..." Suga said causing Tony to slightly smile, excited to tell the boy of the events earlier.

"You wouldn't believe who I sa-" Tony was saying before the phone in Suga's hand began to vibrate, Suga looking down before giving the boy an apologetic smile and answering it. 

"Hey, babe. What's up?" Suga asked causing Tony's heart to slightly fall, knowing the boy would be leaving him soon enough. While he couldn't blame him, he was slightly jealous of the quickness Suga would leave anyone to go hang out with his girlfriend, he loved her and that was something he had to make peace with. 

"Oh uhm, I was supposed to stay with Tony tonight but I'm sure he won't mind if I go over there!" Suga said, a wide smile playing on his face. Tony shook his head to himself, not wanting to let Suga see how upset he was over it. The boy faked a yawn as Suga hung up the phone, pretending to be tired. 

"Would you be okay with me going to Nyco's for tonight? She just called so." Suga asked, a very apologetic smile on his face causing Tony to give him a fake smile and nodding, giving him the okay to leave. Suga walked over to Tony to give him a hug goodbye when his phone began to ring again, his girlfriend wanting him to hurry up.

Suga sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, surely his friend understood right?

"It's okay, Koshi. Go ahead I'm gonna go to bed anyways." Tony said as Suga hung up the phone causing him to sigh again and nod, walking towards the door.

"Don't watch any Attack on TItan without me, Tone," Suga said causing Tony to slightly smile and nod, watching the boy he liked leave to be with someone else.

\----------------------

Hehe I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter! I'm absolutely thrilled to get to the inter-high tournament, I've discovered I love writing Idk how to explain it, Hype? Like it's so fun. Okay, have a great day everyone!! Lmk what you guys think!!


	18. Chapter 17: New Home

Tony sighed as rose from the hospital bed, the alarm screaming at him from the side of his bed. As if right on time, there was a light knock on the hospital room door. Ukai walked in, giving the boy a small smile as he placed a coffee for him down on the side table.

"Where's Sugawara?" Ukai asked curiously, remembering that he was staying the night last night. Tony tiredly rubbed his eyes, grabbing the coffee and taking a sip. Tony shrugged before responding, honestly not knowing where he was.

"He left last night, something with Nyco," Tony said causing Ukai to roll his eyes and give the boy a disappointed smile. Ukai hated to see the unrequited love that the boy had been going through.

"I'm sorry, Kiddo," Ukai said causing Tony to shrug and look at his packed bags. While he was excited to get out of the hospital, he was still uncertain of what he would do. He still needed to go to his old home and get his bike along with other stuff.

"You ready to go?" Ukai asked causing Tony to nod, getting out of the bed and walking over to the bags. Ukai quickly swooped in front of him, grabbing most of the bags from the floor. The man turned to the boy with a slight smirk.

"You really think I'm gonna let you carry your stuff when you're a cripple?" Ukai teased causing Tony to roll his eyes and punch the man in the arm. Ukai chuckled as he picked up the rest of the bags and let Tony open the door. The boy pushed the door open, being greeted by a smiling nurse with a slightly sad smile on her face.

"Oh, Yui..." Tony said, Ukai smiling at the two before going to go put the bags in the car. Tony looked to the girl across from him as she took a few steps forward towards the boy and wrapped her arms around his waist carefully, Tony quickly returning the hug.

"Thank you for everything, Yui... This better not be the last time I see you." Tony said causing Yui to pull away and smile widely before giving the boy a thumbs up.

"Of course we'll see each other again, considering how injury-prone you are!" Yui joked causing Tony to roll his eyes and fake a laugh.

"Be good, don't try to play for at least another two weeks..." Yui said as she began to get called from down the hall to another room. Tony smiled at the girl before tilting his head towards the calls.

"Go do your job, Yui... I'll see you around."

\-------------------------------

Tony grunted as Ukai helped him get out of his car. While his ribs didn't hurt nearly as bad as they had a week ago, they still hurt every time he had to sit up or stand from a sitting position. Ukai gave him a smile as he looked up to the small house, it had belonged to his mother but she moved and let Ukai stay there. Tony had a slight smile on his face as he looked to the house.

"It's a little small, but I think you'll like it..." Ukai said causing Tony to smile wider, nodding his head. In all honesty, it didn't matter how big or small the house was, as long as he was living with someone who cared about him and of course, he was.

"It's perfect, Thank you," Tony said causing Ukai to slightly scoff as he placed a cigarette in his mouth, about to light it as Tony quickly snatched it from his mouth and tossed it to the side. Ukai gave him a glare before Tony looked at him, a slight smirk on his face.

"Those things will kill ya, old man," Tony said earning a light slap in the back of his head as the two began to laugh. Ukai led the boy into the house as he placed a few of the bags onto the ground by the door. There was a decently sized living room, a kitchen connected to it.

"Come on, I'll show you your room. I had some of the guys help me uh, decorate it." Ukai said causing Tony to slightly nod, following the boy up the stairs towards the room. Ukai walked into a decently sized room, a large bed sitting in the corner. There was a desk with a laptop on it alongside a TV mounted on the wall. Ukai looked nervously at the boy, trying to gauge his reaction. Tony stood still for a few seconds, seemingly trying to get a scope before turning to Ukai a frown on his face.

"This... This is my room?" Tony asked causing Ukai to furrow his eyebrows as his face fell, did he not like it? Everyone he had brought over had said it was perfect for the boy. Maybe it was too simple?

"Oh, uh yeah," Ukai said nervously as Tony turned around and looked at it again. To Ukai's surprise, as Tony turned around, he had a small smile on his face before he walked up to the tall man and wrapped his arms around him, placing the side of his face on the man's jacket.

"It's perfect... Thank you so much." Tony mumbled out, not having anyone care for him as much as he had been cared for by Ukai already. The man not only had made an effort to at least check in on him at the hospital every day, he's taken him into his home and given him a room. A large smile rose to Ukai's face as he wrapped one arm around the boy's body and placed his other hand on the back of his head.

"Of course, kid... You don't need to worry anymore, okay?" Ukai said causing Tony to nod, happy to be in his new home.

/----------------------\

"Tony! Time to get up! You have school in an hour and I figured you'd want to shower." Ukai gently said, shaking the boy awake. Tony's eyes shot open from the nightmare he was having before quickly softening seeing the man's face.

"Some of the team gave me some clothes for you to wear until you can get your stuff from your old house... It's hanging in your closet. Go shower and I'll make breakfast." Ukai said causing Tony to nod and yawn. Ukai left the room as Tony threw his legs over the side of the bed and making his way over to the closet, snatching out a familiar hoodie that Daichi had worn before, along with some jeans.

The boy made his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He carefully undressed to try his best not to hurt his ribs. The boy looked at himself in the mirror, sighing as he saw his body. Black and purple bruises covering his body, maybe Ushiwaka was right about him being some broken American.

Tony quickly got into the shower before getting dressed, actually feeling like he looked good. The boy walked out of the bathroom as he shook his head quickly, trying to get his hair to fall as it normally had.

The boy made his way into the kitchen finding a plate of eggs and bacon sitting there for him, Ukai reading something on his phone.

"Eat fast, I don't want you to be late on your first day back," Ukai mumbled causing Tony to nod and scarf down the food. The boy quickly finished as Ukai scooped the plate up from the table and put it in the dishwasher. He quickly grabbed a backpack off of the counter and handed it to the boy. Tony quirked an eyebrow at the man before opening it, finding a packaged lunch alongside some snacks and a few power aides. Tony looked up at the man who was taking a sip of his coffee and walking past the boy.

"Don't thank me, just walk," Ukai said as he quickly walked towards the front door, Tony following him, slipping his shoes on before running to catch up.

\------------------------

"Be good, I already talked to the office and they have everything they need. Now I gotta go to work, I'll see you at practice, kid." Ukai said as he gave the boy standing outside of his car a small wave before pulling away as Tony gave him a smile and nod.

The boy made his way into the school, deciding to make a quick stop on the way to his first class. The boy pulled the door to the gym open as he felt a small smile rise to his lips, in all honesty, he had missed the building more than he'd like to admit.

The boy made his way to the equipment room, wanting to at least hold a volleyball for the first time since the Nekoma practice game. Tony went to pull the door open when he heard hushed voices seemingly whispering to each other. The boy furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled the door open, finding the girl he had missed the least out of anyone.

Nyco sat on the floor, straddling the boy laying on the ground, facing away from him. Tony felt his heart drop to his feet as he saw the sight, quickly turning on his heels and going to go to class, depressing thoughts ran through his mind as he walked. The boy opened the gym door and looked down the path towards the school when something stopped him in his tracks.

Daichi, Asahi, and Suga seemingly waiting for him to get to school by the front entrance. His eyebrows furrowed as he turned back to the gym doors and then back to the three third years as realization dawned on his face.

"Oh no fucking way."

—————

I STAN THE FATHERSON RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN UKAI AND TONY


	19. Chapter 18: The Fight

Tony smiled as he took a deep breath of fresh air, walking out of the school and towards the spot he normally ate lunch at with his friends. The boy seemingly arrived first, sitting down at the table and taking the backpack he was carrying off. He quickly brought the food out and began to eat as he heard a voice shoot through the air, surprising even Tony. Even if he knew it was coming.

"TWO-TONED!" Tanaka shouted as he smiled wider than Tony had ever seen him smile. Tony gave him a wave as he made his way towards the table the boy was sitting at. Tanaka nearly tackled the boy out of his seat as he put his backpack on the ground and marched over to the boy, wrapping him in a hug.

"Oh how I've missed you, you have no idea how many girls have been asking about you!" Tanaka said as he wrapped the now standing boy in a hug. Tony chuckled as he rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around the boy. While he found what Tanaka said funny, he wouldn't lie. He missed Tanaka just as much as the boy missed him.

"Yeah... Yeah, Baldie, I missed you too. Also, remember our deal? You get the girls, I get the guys." Tony mumbled as he pulled away from the hug, hearing the fast-approaching footsteps of the other boy he had been expecting. Tony turned around to find a small but fast boy with spiky hair running towards him, A smile plastered on his face.

"TONYYYYYYYYYYYY" Noya shouted, jumping into the air towards the boy. Tony smiled widely as he opened his arms, ready to catch the boy in a hug which of course he did. With a grunt, Tony began to laugh as he caught the boy.

"Hello, Noya. I missed you too." Tony said as he gave the small boy a squeeze. Tanaka quickly pulled Noya off of Tony with a stern look on his face.

"He's injured, Noya!" Tanaka said causing Noya's eyes to widen as he looked to Tony, an apologetic look on his face.

"Relax, T. Noya is like half a human anyways so I barely felt it." Tony teased as he took a sip of his drink from the table. Tanaka burst out laughing as Noya blew air out of his nose and gave the boy a fake laugh.

"You know, if you weren't a cripple right now, I'd punch you," Noya said causing Tony to chuckle and shake his head at the smaller boy. The three sat down to eat lunch, Tony being somewhat quiet as he still thought about what had happened earlier in the day. The two-toned boy didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell Suga, to have him all to himself but he didn't want to destroy the boy's heart but of course, there was another question. What if Suga didn't believe him?

"Tony?" Tanaka asked causing Tony to look up with a questioning look, having spaced out while they were talking. Tanaka rolled his eyes before re-asking his question.

"Who're you planning on bringing to the dance?" Tanaka asked causing Tony to look at the two with utter confusion lacing his face. Was there a dance coming up?

"Dance?" Tony asked causing the other two boys to look at each other with wide eyes. He must not have heard about it since he was in the hospital.

"Oh yeah! It's on Friday!" Noya said, stuffing part of his sandwich into his mouth. Tony slightly frowned at the idea, he hadn't ever gone to a dance before. He had been asked to go countless times but he never really wanted to.

"Oh, I'm not sure if I'll be going. I'll probably just have dinner with Ukai or something." Tony said causing Tanaka to shake his head and Noya to stick his hand up.

"Not a chance, you're going... end of story," Tanaka said causing Tony to sigh and roll his eyes. The boy was about to respond when sudden footsteps interrupted the boy. Tony turned around in his seat to see Suga, being flanked by Daichi who was calling out to Tony.

"Tony he's just upset, I'm sure there's an expl-" Daichi yelled as Tony furrowed his eyebrows at the boy, confused on why he had been upset. The captain was cut off, by Suga shoving the boy in front of him. Tony looked up wide-eyed at the boy.

"Suga? What the hell?" Tanaka yelled, standing up to help his friend up. Tony shook his head at the buzz-cut boy, not wanting him to get involved in whatever was going on.

"What the fuck, Tony?!" Suga shouted causing Tony to slightly flinch backward, not expecting the boy to yell at him. His breathing began to get shallow as he flashed back to the night he was attacked.

"Koshi... whatever has gotten you this upset, I'm sorry." Tony managed to stutter out, his mind plunging his body into a panic attack.

"Oh don't Koshi me! You tried to sleep with Nyco?! Are you serious?" Suga yelled causing Tony's eyes to widen along with the two boys with who he had just been eating lunch with.

"Kosh-" Tony started before he was cut off by Suga going to scream again. Tanaka quickly got in between them as Daichi spotted Tony hyperventilating and running a hand through his hair.

The captain of the team quickly rushed over to the boy as Noya tried to pull the angry boy away from them.

"Tony? Just breathe okay? Everything's okay..." Daichi said wrapping his hand around the boys forearm. Tony began to let a few tears fall down his face, looking at the ground. He couldn't calm down, he didn't know what the hell his friend was talking about.

"Tanaka? Do you know anything about this?" Daichi asked as Tanaka crouched down next to the two, letting his hand rub the anxiety-ridden boy's back. The boy shook his head as Tony's eyes widened, realizing what must've happened.

Tony began to freak out more at the realization that the girl must've somehow figured out that Tony had seen her in the equipment room that morning. Daichi quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a number he had only called a few times.

"Hey, Coach. So something happened and Tony is freaking out really bad... I think he's having an anxiety attack... yeah yeah here you go." Daichi spoke through the phone, at the end giving Tony his phone who shakily placed it to his ear.

"Kid?" Ukai asked, hearing the shaky breathing and the slight rasp come from the phone.

"...Hello?" Tony eventually got out, feeling slightly better knowing Ukai was on the phone. Tanaka kept rubbing the boys back as Daichi stayed with the two, wanting to make sure his friend was okay.

"Hey, do you want me to come to pick you up?" Ukai asked causing Tony to nod before realize that he couldn't see him through the phone.

"Please..." Tony mumbled out causing Ukai to tell him that he'd leave the store now to come to get him. Tony handed the phone back to Daichi so he could explain what happened.

"Do you have any idea what Suga was talking about?" Tanaka mumbled causing Tony to slightly nod.

"I caught his girlfriend making out with another dude this morning... I didn't think she saw me but she must've... oh god I fucked everything up." Tony stuttered out causing Tanaka's eyes to widen.

"You didn't do a thing Tony... don't worry we'll figure this all out," Tanaka said causing Tony to shake his head, truly believing that Suga would take his girlfriend's side.

———————

HI!! HERE ARE SOME BANNERS :D

I KINDA LIKE THIS ONE, I FEEL LIKE IT LOOKS WEIRD BUT WE STAN SMILING BOYS.


	20. Chapter 19: Unlikely Date

It had been a few days since the fight that the two volleyball players had, Tony had stayed home the day after the fight but went back to school the next day. He didn't attend a practice or stay after school. While he still ate lunch with Tanaka and Noya, he avoided the other players like the plague. While he absolutely loved each one of them, he didn't want to cause any problems in the group.

The boy walked out of his last class as he rolled his neck on his shoulders, ready to go home and take a nap. He walked through the now empty halls as his phone began to ring, echoing through the school. Tony fished his phone from his pocket, seeing that it was Ukai who was calling.

"Hello?" Tony asked, placing the phone to his ear. The boy was curious as to why the man was calling him when he was in the gym a little bit away.

"Hey, Kid... Could you come to the gym real quick? I have something for you." Ukai said causing Tony's heart to drop. If the boy was going to the gym, he would see most of the people he avoided. The boy ran a hand over his face as he sighed, looking for ways out of the situation.

"Could you just give it to me at home? I'm already halfway home..." Tony was saying before a stern voice stopped him. Tony sighed, already knowing that the coach of Karasu no had already planned for this.

"Nice try... I swear to god if I need to drag you to that gym I will, Two-Toned!" Tanaka's voice boomed from behind him. The boy threw his arm around the boy's shoulders and gave him a wide smile.

"I'll see you in a few..." Tony sighed through the phone before hanging up, looking to his best friend with pleading eyes. Tony really didn't want to face the people he'd been avoiding for the past three days.

"Not gonna work, Tone. They were gonna send Daichi after you but I figured I'd delay the inevitable lecture." Tanaka teased his best friend causing him to roll his eyes. The boys made their way towards the gym. Muffled sounds of volleyballs smacking against the ground echoed through the gym and out of the open door.

Tanaka stopped just short of entering the gym, looking to his best friend. He could nearly feel the anxiety radiating from his body, it honestly blew Tanaka's mind the difference in personalities when it came to Suga. When it came to everything else, especially volleyball, Tony was confident, he was almost like a superhero. The boy knew how to carry himself as if he didn't have a fear in the world. But with Koshi Sugawara, it was like the boy was terrified to do anything or say anything that would upset the boy.

"Don't worry. Everyone agrees Suga is being dumb... We're not going to let him hurt you." Tanaka said causing Tony to nod and walk into the gym, looking around for the coach. Surprisingly there were two notable people missing from the practice court.

"Come on, I'll be extra careful!" A high-pitched voice said causing a small smile to rise to his face. Even with his anxiety at a high level, the voice of the energetic middle blocker always seemed to cheer the boy up.

"Fine, Ginger. Just don't tackle him." Ukai said before Tony turned around, hearing quick footsteps running towards him. Tony whipped his body around and opened his arms just in time to catch the flying tangerine.

"Hey, there my little ace is!" Tony chuckled as he hugged the boy, happy to see that he wasn't mad at him.

"TONY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hinata shouted into the taller boy's chest causing him to slightly chuckle before putting him down. Hinata looked up at the two-toned boy with a confused look on his face causing Tony to pat the boy's head, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Just trying to heal up so I can play with you guys faster..." Tony said causing Hinata to nod wildly and look back to the setter standing on the court. While he was happy to see Tony okay, he didn't stop practicing, he couldn't if he wanted to beat Oikawa.

"KAGEYAMA! LOOK WHO'S BACK!" Hinata shouted excitedly, running towards the setter who gave him an extremely small, but visible smile before he yelled at him to get back to practicing. Tony walked across the gym to the man watching the practice going on, giving him a small smile.

"Hey, Kid," Ukai mumbled out as he wrote something on the whiteboard he was holding. Tony looked over and saw the starting lineup for the inter-high prelims, noticing that Suga wasn't on the lineup.

"Hey..." Tony mumbled out, looking over the solid plan, curious as to know if the team knew who was in their bracket in the tournament. The two-toned boy looked around the gym, spotting the boy he had least wanted to see.

Sugawara set the ball for Tanaka who smashed it to the ground and screamed in celebration. Tony sighed as he briefly caught eye contact with the setter. The boy didn't give him a look of hatred so at least there was that.

"Oh, right... So I went to your old house and picked up some of your stuff." Ukai said, breaking Tony out of his trance. Tony looked up at the smirking man, a keyring twirling around his finger.

"Are those...?" Tony asked before Ukai nodded and tossed them to the boy. Tony smiled widely down at his open hand, thrilled to have his baby back.

"Okay... I'm gonna head home, do you want me to make dinner?" Tony asked Ukai whose eyes widened at the proposition. He nodded quickly before patting the boy's head, telling him to get home safe. The boy waved goodbye to the team as he exited the door, going to go find his motorcycle.

"Tony! Wait up!" A familiar voice yelled out causing Tony to stop in his tracks. The boy felt his heart begin to beat heavily, turning around to face the grey-haired setter. The boy looked at his old friend with soft eyes, trying to keep his anxiety at bay.

"I uhm, I shouldn't have pushed you. I'm sorry." Suga said causing Tony to furrow his eyebrows at the boy. Tony could tell that Suga regretted the incident but there was still heavy tension in the air.

"Who... Where'd you even get the idea that I did that?" Tony asked Suga who rubbed the back of his neck nervously, still trying to digest everything that had happened over the past week. Tony waited with bated breath as he squeezed the keys in his hand to try to relax.

"Oh uhm, Nyco told me that you asked her to, ya know... When you got back to school." Suga said causing Tony to look at the boy and sigh. He looked up at the setter with sad eyes, the fact that he would believe something like that broke his heart.

"Do... Do you believe her?" Tony mumbled out causing Suga to look to his feet, not responding to the boy. Tony kept his eyes on the boy as tears began to well up in his eyes. He did believe her. Tony nodded to himself, wiping his eyes to not let any tears fall from them.

"Okay..." Tony said so quietly, it was almost a whisper as he began to back away from the boy, Suga reaching out and grabbing his noninjured wrist and look at him. Tony stopped and looked into Suga's eyes, allowing himself to give the boy one last chance, begging for him to tell him that he believed him.

"Did you? Tony, I just need to know..." Suga asked, clearly he had been struggling with the possibility of the boy he felt so connected to do something like that. With the question, Tony's heart shattered into a million pieces. Tony snatched his arm out of Suga's grip.

"You actually think that low of me? That I'd do that to you? Clearly you-" Tony was saying before Suga opened his mouth.

"To-" Suga began to say before Tony cut him off this time.

"NO! You listen to me right now! Clearly, you have no earthly idea how much I care about you. I wouldn't have ever done that to you, Sugawara! You know why? You really wanna know if I did it? I didn't, I don't like Nyco! I don't! It's not because of her personality, It's not because of her looks, It's because I'm fucking jealous of her Koshi!" Tony yelled, attracting attention from the rest of the players in the gym. A crowd formed by the door, watching the pair on the outside. Daichi went to stop the fight before Ukai put his arm in front of the captain, knowing that this needed to happen.

"You're jealous? What do you have to be jealous of?" Sugawara asked, looking at his friends now tearstained face. Tony scoffed at the question before shaking his head and bringing his shoulder to his face, pushing it into his eyes and wiping the tears.

"I'm gay, Koshi... Are you happy now? You got me to scream my biggest secret to the whole team! Do you know the worst part though Suga? I would do it over and over again just so you wouldn't look at me like you have been the past few days! You look at me like I'm some sort of monster, some broken monster just like everyone else does! You know what I've gone through! I've told you every little bit of it and you still thought I would do that to you? You know what, Suga? If you think I could do that... maybe you didn't care to get to know me as much as I wanted to know you." Tony yelled, tears falling down his face as he sniffled in between his words. the boy looked down at his hand spotting a small trail of blood falling from it from squeezing his keys so hard.

Tony looked up at Suga who was just staring at him with a confused look on his face. Tony let out a dry chuckle before turning on his heels and marching towards the parking lot of the school.

\------------------------------------------

Tony laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling as he replayed the memories from earlier in the day. The boy sighed as he denied yet another call from one of his teammates, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.

There was a light knock on his door causing Tony to look up, seeing Ukai giving the boy a sad smile. He pushed the door further open revealing a box of pizza the man had been carrying.

"I figured you weren't in the mood to cook so, I got some Pizza on the way home..." Ukai said, not getting a response from the boy who was sitting on his bed. Ukai sighed as he walked further into the room, placing the pizza box on the desk in the room before sitting on the bed near the boy's feet.

"Listen, Kid, you don't need to keep yourself distant from me. I may not be the best at emotional stuff but I do care..." Ukai started, looking at the boy with a sad smile before placing his hand on the boy's lower leg, trying his best to comfort the boy.

"And uh, just so you know... I support you okay? I don't care about who you want to be with, as long as you're happy." Ukai said with a smile as he patted the boy's leg and stood from the bed, leaving the boy on his own.

\------------------------------------------

Tony didn't go to school the next day, Ukai decided to let him try to relax. The boy mostly just sat around and played video games. That was until a knock at the door caused him to finally leave the room.

Tony yawned as he walked to the door, running a hand through his hair, it being rough since he hadn't showered that day yet.

The boy opened the door to see who it was, not knowing who to expect. Much to his surprise, he heard a familiar voice shoot through the crack of the door before he got it fully open.

"Now, I know I'm not some cute grey haired setter, but I heard you needed a date for a dance tonight..." The voice said as Tony saw who was standing at the door a small smile rising to his face.  
————-

OH I WONDER WHO IT COULD BE HMMM


	21. Chapter 20: Glitter & Gold

Tony opened the door, already recognizing the voice causing a smile to rise to his face for the first time in the day, for the first time since the argument he had with Suga.

Tetsurō Kuroo leaned against the doorframe, a smile playing on his lips.

"And well, I couldn't let my friend go to a dance without a date... Even if it's just as friends," Kuroo said causing Tony to smile at the boy, opening the door wider to let the boy in. Tony quickly realized that he hadn't showered yet, becoming very very self-conscious.

"How uhm... How do you know about the dance?" Tony asked causing Kuroo to slightly chuckle, looking around the living room that both of them were standing in. The tall boy looked back at Tony who was leaned up against the door, curiously watching the boy.

"Oh uh, that small orange kid with the freak quick. He texted Kenma about what happened today and he told me since he knows I worry about you." Kuroo explained causing Tony to nod, assuming he probably texted Daichi for the finer details.

"Well, I appreciate you coming but uh, I don't really know if I'm going... I really don't want to see a certain person right now." Tony said causing Kuroo to furrow his eyebrows and cock his head back, challenging the boy in front of him.

"Funny, Mustang. I don't remember asking." Kuroo said before chuckling, Tony rolled his eyes at the boy who was more like Tanaka than he'd care to admit. Tony ran a hand through his hair again, the now dirtiness of it bothering him.

"Go shower, We need to go get some stuff before tonight... Now show me to your room so I can pick out some stuff." Kuroo said, causing Tony to give in and nod his head and lead the boy up the stairs and into the room. Kuroo plopped down on the bed, looking up at the two-toned boy.

"Okay, shower. now." Kuroo said causing Tony to nod and quickly take a shower. The boy quickly made his way into the bathroom to get ready for the antics of the day.

\---------------------------------------

"You're really gonna die on this hill? I'm just saying it'd be easier for both of us to ride in my car." Kuroo said, holding his hands up in surrender. Tony pulled his helmet onto his head as he shook his head at the boy.

"I just want to ride! It's been forever since I've been able to!" Tony said causing Kuroo to shrug and get into his muscle car before he rolled down his passenger side window to talk to the boy.

"Just follow me, it's not too far!" Kuroo shouted as Tony pushed the key into the ignition causing the motorcycle to roar to life.

The boy followed Kuroo the short ride towards their first errand for the day. The two stopped in front of a store with 'tailor' plastered on the front of the building. Tony quickly pulled up next to Kuroo in the parking lot, turning the bike off and taking his helmet off with a smile on his face. He was thrilled that he was able to ride his motorcycle once again.

"Happy?" Kuroo asked as he climbed out of his car. Tony threw his leg over the side of the motorcycle, towards his friend. Tony nodded quickly, his mood being lifted heavily from both riding his bike again and being with Kuroo.

"So, what you need to pick up a suit or something?" Tony asked Kuroo who nodded, motioning for the boy to follow him. The two made their way into the tailor, finding a nice looking older man at the counter, looking at the two boys.

"Hello, gentleman. How can I help you?" The man asked, looking in between the two odd-looking boys. One with two different colored eyes and hair, the other looking as if he came out of a magazine.

"Yeah, I'd like to buy a suit, I don't think he knows his lengths or anything so he needs a measurement as well." Kuroo's deep voice spoke, turning to the boy behind him who looked at him as if he was insane. Kuroo couldn't spend that much money on Tony, just for a suit?

"Kuroo I can't le-" Tony was saying before Kuroo cut him off with his signature smirk and a playful look on his face.

"I don't remember asking, Mustang," Kuroo said, repeating his words from earlier causing Tony to roll his eyes and let out a sigh before returning his eyes to the older man who was inviting the boy back to the fitting room.

Tony tried on a few different suits and showed them to Kuroo which of course he said weren't right. He must've been on his seventh suit at this point, making his way out of the fitting room and over to where Kuroo was sitting, stopping a few feet away. The boy did a small spin, showing Kuroo what he'd look like wearing it.

"Oh yeah... You'll make that setter sweat in no time." Kuroo said, a smirk on his face causing Tony to roll his eyes and shake his head, although he was decently happy about dressing nicely as he hadn't since the funeral. Tony quickly changed out of the suit to give to the tailor to make sure it fit him well and wasn't as big as it had been before.

"Okay... are we going home now?" Tony asked as they waited for the suit to be brought back out to them. Kuroo nodded, looking to his watch to make sure he had a decent amount of time left.

The old man handed Tony his suit before Kuroo went up to the counter to pay for it, Tony watching as the boy paid for it with a smile and tipped the man before walking back over and taking the suit from Tony.

"Unless you wanna carry that on your bike..." Kuroo teased Tony causing him to shake his head and begin to walk out of the building and back to their vehicles, driving next to each other back to the Ukai household.

\---------------------------------------

Kuroo had left the boy to go get ready at his own home, the time of the dance quickly approaching. Tony quickly made dinner for Ukai to eat when he got home, wanting to thank the man in his own way, leaving it in the microwave as he continued to get ready for the dance. The boy had showered, laid out his clothes, and even sprayed some cologne Noya had bought him while he was in the hospital.

The boy was staring in the mirror, wearing the undershirt of the suit and the pants on, struggling to get tie the tie around his neck when he heard a small knock on his door, Ukai peering in with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, you're home. I made dinner for you! It's in the microwave." Tony said causing Ukai to thankfully nod before fully coming into the room, looking at the boy curiously.

"So you decided to go?" Ukai asked, a small smirk still playing on his face. While he knew that Tony hated yelling at Suga like that, it was nice to see the boy he cared about so much stick up for himself. Tony sighed before nodding, getting frustrated with the tie around his neck.

"You know, you'd think these things would be easier than geometry..." Tony mumbled out, angered at the dumb fabric of clothing. Ukai chuckled as he walked over to behind the boy, taking the undone tie from around his neck and moving the boy to the side, forming the basic knot on his own neck before turning to the boy who was watching him with confusion etched on his face.

Ukai put the tie over the boy's neck and gave him a smile before going to tighten, the tie so it would fit perfectly.

"You look great, kid. That idiot isn't gonna know what hit him." Ukai said a smile on his face. Tony gave him a small smile before nodding, thankful for the older man's words.

"What're you gonna do with your hair?" Ukai asked, looking up to the hair that had looked as it normally did. Tony looked at the man wide-eyed, he had to do his hair too? Ukai chuckled at the boy before reaching out and pulling the chair from his desk to in front of his mirror, telling the boy to sit as the man began to pull the boy's hair back, already knowing what he wanted to do.

"I uhm- I've been thinking about what you said yesterday... And uh, I think I'll take you up on that offer, I don't want to hold my emotions in anymore." Tony said causing Ukai to nod as he pulled the rubber band from his wrist, using it to keep the hair back as he planned to before he began to style the hair.

"Well, I guess it's only fair I tell you about my problems then too, I mean it's not like you're gonna pay rent." Ukai teased causing Tony to roll his eyes at him through the mirror.

"The prelims... We're gonna win right?" Tony asked, trusting the man's judgment. Ukai furrowed his eyebrows at the question until he realized what Tony was really asking.

"You'll play again, kid. I'll make sure of it." Ukai said, determination in his voice. Tony smiled and nodded, trusting him and trusting his team. Ukai quickly finished his job with Tony's hair, smiling at the product. While he hadn't had a ton of experience styling hair, he could do what he needed to with Tony's.

"Ta-da, Now you look like an actual presentable kid." Ukai teased causing Tony to chuckle and shake his head, a few strands of his hair falling onto his face.

"I like it..." Tony said, a small smile playing on his face. Ukai nodded as the doorbell rang, the older man walking to the door to open it. Tony threw on his suit jacket and shoes as he made his way towards the door, finding Kuroo standing in the doorway, nervously smiling at the man who was glaring at him.

"Oh well, that's not even fair!" Tony mumbled, seeing Kuroo's outfit and hair.

"Well well well, Don't you clean up nice, Mustang," Kuroo said after Ukai finally let him into the house. Tony gave the boy a smile before walking up to the taller boy and giving him a hug, thanking him for everything today.

"Don't thank me, I get to brag to Yui that I got to take her favorite patient to a dance." Kuroo chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy with a smile, patting the boy's hair, noting to himself how good he looked with it in a bun.

"And for the record, you look amazing," Kuroo said, a smile on his face until he glanced up at the man still standing by the door giving him a stare that told him if he hurt Tony in any way the coach of Karasuno would be going to jail.

"Okay... Ready to go show your whole school how well an American can look?" Kuroo asked, unwrapping his arms from the boy who nodded, for the first time in the day, excited to go to the dance. If he had Kuroo by his side, what could people possibly say?

"You two be good... Tony, I want you home before two. Understood?" Ukai asked, smiling at the boy who nodded and left Kuroo's side, burying his face in the older man's t-shirt.

"Thank you, Ukai," Tony said causing the man to chuckle softly and nod, patting the boy's hair before letting go of the boy.

"Of course, son. Go have some fun alright?" Ukai said, watching the pair leave the house and out to the driveway.

"Oh so now you wanna ride with me." Kuroo teased causing Tony to roll his eyes as the cold night air pushed against his face.

"I don't want the wind to mess up my hair, trust me, you were my last option." Tony joked causing Kuroo to make a face at him and then shake his head, lightly chuckling. The two got into the car and began the short trip to the school, making it to the packed parking lot within ten minutes.

"Ya know, it'd be a lot easier to park with a bike..." Tony joked causing Kuroo to lightly smack the boy in the arm, almost telling him to shut up before he finally found a parking spot. Kuroo quickly pulled into the spot and turned the car off.

"Before we go in... Thank you, for coming. I'm sure you'll get some weird looks from people since we'll be going in together and all that... I just appreciate it." Tony said causing Kuroo to scoff before letting his hand fall onto his friends, wrapping his fingers with his own.

"Mustang, Tony... I don't care if people want to look at me weird, I'm here to have fun with my friend, that's all that I care about. Yui and I, we love each other, so we can do this stuff for our friends." Kuroo explained causing Tony to slightly smile and nod, giving the hand a light squeeze before letting go and getting out of the car, Kuroo meeting him in front of the car and locking it before sticking his arm out, letting Tony grab ahold of his hand once again.

While this wasn't entirely how he wanted his first 'Date' to go, for the first time since the time he slept over at Suga's house, that he felt fully happy. Kuroo pulled the boy towards the entrance to the bigger gym of the school, music echoing off the walls.

"Holy shit! Is that you Two-Toned?" A familiar voice stopped the duo, Tony turning around to see a sight that truly surprised him. Tanaka was smiling widely at the boy, his arm wrapped around the girl who was smiling at the pair in front of her. A wide, surprised smile formed on Tony's face, his eyes going from Tanaka to Kiyoko then back to Tanaka.

"Well, I'll be damned..." Tony said before letting a small, bubbly chuckle rise to his face as he let go of Kuroo's hand and made his way towards the two. Tanaka unwrapped his hand from the girl's back, pulling the boy in front of him into a hug, patting the boy on the back.

"I didn't think I'd ever say this but, you clean up amazingly, baldie," Tony said, causing Tanaka to smile and make a face at the boy before looking back at the girl behind him.

"Come on, I always look this good!" Tanaka said causing Tony to laugh and throw his arm atop the boy's shoulders, looking at Kiyoko with surprise still plastered on his face.

"Man... I didn't think she'd ever say yes." Tony whispered causing Tanaka to lightly chuckle before shrugging.

"She didn't... She asked me." Tanaka said causing Tony to throw his head back in laughter and smack the boy on his back as a congratulation. After Tony calmed himself down, he looked over to the boy who was smiling pridefully. It honestly warmed Tony's heart seeing his best friend so happy. Tony's eyes widened as he looked back to Kuroo, motioning for him to come up to them.

The tall boy walked over to the three Karasuno students, throwing his arm over the two-toned boy's shoulders as he smiled at the other two students with a smile.

"I'm sure both of you remember Kuroo, the captain for Nekoma," Tony said causing Tanaka to make a face at the boy, trying to intimidate him. Kiyoko rolled her eyes and smacked the boy in the back of the head.

"Not tonight, Ryu... look how happy Tony is." She whispered to the boy who looked over to the boy who was laughing at something the tall volleyball player had said. Tanaka sighed, nodding before smiling at the tallboy.

"Oh yeah, I remember. It's good seeing you again, Kuroo." Tanaka said causing Kuroo's face to turn from the smiling boy next to him to Tanaka, a smile on his face.

"Good to see you too, Tanaka right? Hell of a spike you've got." Kuroo's deep voice said causing Tanaka to smile and slightly celebrate with his arm. Kiyoko rolled her eyes at the boy before lightly laughing.

"So, I gotta ask... What'd Noya think about this?" Tony asked, curious about how his other best friend reacted to the girl of his dreams being taken to the dance by one of his best friends. As if on cue, Noya poked his head around the corner of the building next to him, a smile wide on his face.

The Libro made his way fully around the corner, his body covered by a light blue suit, pulling a boy twice his size behind him. Asahi followed shyly behind his date, wearing a yellow shirt with a vest over his huge body. He gave his friends a wide smile as he saw them, looking to Tony with wide eyes before he landed on his hairstyle.

"Aw, why does it look so good on you!?" Asahi complimented, breaking away from his short date, walking over to Tony and pulling him into a large hug. Tony chuckled at the compliment, wrapping his arms around the big teddy bear.

"You look great, you big softy," Tony mumbled into his chest resulting in a deep laugh from the boy. Tony unwrapped his arms from the tallboy and turned his attention to Asahi's short date who was talking to Tanaka and Kuroo.

"Noya! You better come over here and hug your friend right now!" Tony shouted causing the Libro to laugh and make his way over to the boy, wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him quickly before returning to his date, wrapping his arm around the boy's arm.

"So, I thought you'd be upset about Tanaka taking Kiyoko." Tony said playfully causing Noya to chuckle before looking up at Asahi, a sweet smile on his face as he looked up to the boy.

"Why would I be when I have Jesus himself here?" Noya joked, patting the boy on his chest causing him to slightly blush and lean down, placing a small quick kiss on his cheek before smiling at him. Tony looked at the two who were looking at each other as if they had just gotten married.

"Who're we missing?" Tony mumbled out, returning to Kuroo who lazily placed his arm over the boy's shoulders and gave him a smile. (A/N: GOD KUROO ISN'T GAY IN THIS UNIVERSE BUT HOLY FUCK I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM AND TONY)

"Hey! Be nice! We're supposed to be a date remember?" A high-pitched voice yelled, catching Tony's attention from where Noya and Asahi just came from. A smile grew onto his face as he watched Kageyama and Hinata turn the corner, both of them in dark suits. 

The two-spotted their friends as their eyes shot to Tanaka and Kiyoko, their eyes widening widely. Hinata almost bolted towards the couple, wanting to congratulate his teammate but Kageyama stopped him, holding him back by grabbing his hand.

"Well well well... I can't say I'm surprised." Tony said, walking over to the boys with Kuroo next to him, his arm still draped over his shoulders. Hinata's head snapped over to the voice, a wide smile forming on his face seeing the boy who he idolized at the dance when Kageyama said he most likely wouldn't becoming. 

"TONY!!! WAIT ISN'T THAT THE CAPTAIN OF NEKOMA? ARE YOU TWO DATING?" Hinata shouted causing Kageyama to playfully slap the back of the boy's head, telling him to calm down with a slight chuckle before Kuroo responded, stopping Tony from having to explain everything.

"Hey, Shoyo right? No, we're not, but I am his date tonight and I'm delighted that I am." Kuroo said, smiling at the two. Hinata nodded quickly before looking up to Kageyama, almost begging him to tell the two boys the secret they tried to keep until that night.

"Hinata and I, We're together... like this is a date," Kageyama explained causing Tony to lightly chuckle, the boy nodding.

"I kinda figured, Just be nice to him... I care about this tangerine for some reason." Tony said causing Kageyama to slightly blush and nod, Hinata 'awhing' before smiling at the boy before Another boy from the team arrived.

"Sorry, I'm here guys! My date wanted to take forever..." The captain of Karasuno said, making his way to the boys, an unfamiliar boy flanking him. Tony gave the captain a smile before removing Kuroo's arm and walking over to Daichi, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Hey, Tone... You look amazing." Daichi said, wrapping his arm around the boy's body, patting him on the back before pulling away and wrapping his arm around his dates lower back, pulling him close to him as he looked to Kuroo, a smile wide on his face.

"Oh right, Everyone! This is Danny, Danny, This is everyone!" Daichi said a wide smile on his face as the smooth-looking boy with a man bun of his own. 

(A/N: DADDY EREN AHHHHH)

Tony stuck his hand out to Danny who smiled and took it and shook it before looking at his hair.

"Nice hairstyle... Danny Ocean, a pleasure to meet you." Danny said causing Tony to nod and turn back towards Kuroo, grasping the taller boy's hand before Daichi came over and fist-bumped the Nekoma captain. Giving him a nod of appreciation for taking his friend to the dance. 

Daichi went to say hello to everyone, introducing his date to all of them personally. Kuroo gave the boy's hand a squeeze as he sighed, seeing who was coming next. While he knew that the boy would show up eventually, he was hoping that he would be smart enough not to try to interact with Tony.

Koshi Sugawara walked up the path towards the school entrance that the volleyball club had been all talking at. The boy hadn't noticed his friends in front of him as all of his attention was focused on the girl next to him. The boy looked up, hearing familiar voices in front of him and his girlfriend, finding most of his team standing there. He smiled at his group of well-dressed friends before his eyes landed on the two boys standing on their own off to the side.

He watched as the captain of the Nekoma volleyball team leaned down to the two-toned boy who was on his phone and whispered something causing the boy to look up, his eyes scanning the outside area before landing on the two new arrivals. He made eye contact with the grey-haired setter as his eyes softened as they always had when he looked into Suga's eyes before returning back to their normal state rather quickly.

"You alright?" Kuroo whispered causing Tony to look up at him, a small smile on his face as he nodded, giving his hand a squeeze before looking to inside of the gym.

"Let's go dance... I wanna have fun tonight, not be sad." Tony said, turning away from the gray-haired boy and led the other volleyball player inside. 

\---------------------------------------

Tony moved his body to the beat of the music, Kuroo doing the same next to him on the slightly crowded dance floor. For the first time in forever, the boy didn't feel like someone was watching him or criticizing him. He was just having fun with his friends. 

Tony laughed as he, Tanaka, and Noya all danced along with the song, doing the dance that Noya had taught them how to do from Tiktok. The boy felt sweat build upon his forehead as the song ended, laughing with his two friends. The boy walked over to Kuroo who was dancing with Asahi and Daichi, messing around with his friends.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink! Do you want anything?" Tony yelled over the music causing Kuroo to turn his attention to him, a lazy smile on his face.

"No, I'm okay! Do you want me to go with you?" Kuroo asked, looking down at the boy with caring eyes causing Tony to chuckle and shake his head.

"I'm a big boy!! I'll be okay!!" Tony said as he patted his date on the back and walked away from the boy and towards the drink counter. The boy scanned the counter for the bottles of water he was looking for when he felt a presence appear at his side. Tony looked to his left, finding the grey-haired setter who he had been avoiding all night. His heart dropped to his feet as Suga looked over to him, a small smile on his face.

"Hey... Uhm, you look great... I like the hair." Suga said as the current song stopped, the DJ coming onto the microphone, it making a slight squeaking noise causing the students to cringe.

"Karasuno high! It's time to slow it down a bit, grab your date, and get ready to slow dance." The DJ said causing Tony to furrow his eyebrows and take a sip of his water before returning his gaze to Suga.

"Tony... Please could we ju-" Suga was saying before he was cut off by an arm snaking around Tony's shoulders, a protective Kuroo glaring at the boy across from them. Suga's eyes slightly widened as the boy entered his vision.

"Do we have a problem here?" Kuroo asked, pulling Tony into his side. Suga sighed before grabbing a bottle of water from the counter and turning around to go back to the dance floor. The tall boy looked down at his date, worried about him.

"You okay?" Kuroo asked over the slow song causing Tony to smile slightly up at the boy before nodding.

"Okay... I have a question for ya." Kuroo said, leaning against the counter behind them, Tony looked up at the boy with a confused look on his face. Kuroo looked down at his friend and smiled slightly.

"Can I have this dance?" Kuroo asked as the slow music beginning take over the silence in between the words. Tony slightly blushed before nodding, trusting the boy to know how to dance. Kuroo took his hand and led him onto the dance floor before stopping and smiling at the boy. 

"Okay, just... put your hands there and then I'll put my hands here. Sound good?" Kuroo asked, placing Tony's hands around his waist and his own hands behind Tony's neck. The two began to sway to the music in silence before Tony broke through it.

"Thank you, Kuroo... This night would've been terrible without you getting me to come. Thank you for everything." Tony mumbled causing Kuroo to smile at the boy nodding, continuing to dance with the boy. Tony looked to his left, seeing Sugawara and Nyco dancing together, looking into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces. While it pained the boy to see it, to know what the girl was doing days prior, his heart still slightly skipped a beat at the grey-haired setters smile. Kuroo followed his eye line towards the couple before looking to their right.

Tanaka also saw the interaction while he was dancing with Kiyoko. He looked back to the girl, a slight frown on his face. Kiyoko looked at the boy before rolling her eyes, placing a kiss on the side of his cheek.

"Go ahead, I want him to feel better too... But you owe me a dance." Kiyoko said causing Tanaka to smile widely and slightly blush, nodding at the girl before breaking apart and slowly walking towards his best friend, catching Kuroo's attention. The tall captain nodded with a smile at the boy, already knowing what the boy had in mind. 

"Looks like you've got another partner who wants his turn..." Kuroo mumbled out, looking down at his friend who looked up at him, confused before seeing Tanaka. The boy smiled as Kuroo let go of him, letting him dance with his best friend. Tanaka had Tony do the same thing Kuroo did, placing his hands in the same positions as the two swayed to the music.

"You don't care if people look at you weird? What if they think you like me?" Tony asked, worried for his best friend's reputation. Tanaka slightly chuckled before shaking his head.

"Two best friends can dance without being into each other, Tony... Besides, I saw where you were looking." Tanaka mumbled out causing Tony to look down to his feet, embarrassed that he had been caught. 

"I don't know why... I still just wish it was me that was dancing with him." Tony said causing Tanaka to nod, understanding the boy before looking over, seeing Noya and Daichi looking at the pair with confused eyes. Tanaka mouthed 'Suga' to them causing them to nod, Daichi whispering something to Danny who looked over and smiled, nodding at the captain.

Daichi made his way over towards the pair, giving Tanaka a smile as he caught the attention of Tony who looked at the boy, curious as to why he was standing there watching them before he realized that Daichi had wanted to dance with him too. Tanaka let go of him with a small smile as he backed away from the boy, holding his fist out to him.

"Right now, Don't worry about dancing with Suga right now... You have five dance partners already!" Tanaka said, Daichi nodding at the statement, placing his hands on Tony's shoulders and beginning to sway. Tony gave the captain a smile as he felt a tear fall down his cheek, the boy felt more loved at that moment then he had in his whole life. He had no idea how he got so lucky to join such a team. Daichi quickly wiped the tear away from his face, a smile playing on his face. 

"Listen, I've known Suga a long time, He's my best friend... But he's also an idiot sometimes. He's been looking for a relationship since I met him but hasn't had much luck so he kinda just settled with the first person that appeared to show interest. I won't give you one of my lectures but, don't worry. Just give him some time and patience, he'll dance with you eventually. Even if it's not tonight." Daichi said causing Tony to lightly chuckle and nod, his hair falling into his face even more.

He quickly moved from dancing with Daichi to dancing with Noya, then dancing with Asaih, before finally making his way back to Kuroo for the last song of the night. 

"You have fun?" Kuroo asked, swaying to the music with his friend. Tony nodded, a wide smile on his face. In all honesty, he had been having the best night of his life. He placed his head on Kuroo's chest, smiling as he felt the warmth of his friend. 

"I'm happy... Even if I can't dance with Suga yet, It's just nice to feel as loved as I do right now."

\-------------------------------

OKAY THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER OOOOO, I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I LIKED WRITING IT, I CRIED LIKE TEN TIMES. OKAY SO, AS A LITTLE TREAT FOR READING THROUGH THIS... I WANTED TO GIVE EVERYONE A LITTLE TEASER FOR EACH OF MY NEW BOOKS COMING ONCE I FINISH THIS ONE, MY KENMA ONE AND MY AOT ONE!

FIRST WE HAVE

**_EXHAUSTED_ **

UKAI X MALE OC :)

SECOND WE HAVE

_**HEIST** _

DAICHI X MALE OC (DADDY EREN YEAGER)

AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST

_**STARGAZING** _

HEHE IWACHAN

NOW THESE AREN'T COMING ANYTIME SOON, THEY'RE STILL BEING PLANNED BUT YOU MIGHT SEE A FEW CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOK IN THIS BOOK!


	22. --------| Part Two |--------

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

𝑯𝑨𝑰𝑲𝒀𝑼𝑼! 𝑺𝑬𝑨𝑺𝑶𝑵 2

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**𝗧𝗔𝗞𝗘 𝗜𝗧 𝗔𝗟𝗟 𝗕𝗔𝗖𝗞**

**_"FOR EVERY KING... THERE'S A KNIGHT, AND THIS KNIGHT IS GOING TO CUT YOU DOWN."_ **


	23. Chapter 21: The Grand King

Tony smiled widely as he felt his hand finally feel fresh air hit it for the first time since he was attacked. The boy sighed with his smile slightly falling into a complacent smile at the feeling.

"Feel good, kid?" Ukai asked Tony who nodded, looking up at the man who chuckled and nodded his head, looking to the man. The blonde-haired man had dark circles under his eyes, ever since the inter-high prelims and the loss the team sustained, the coach hadn't slept much.

All of his time was invested in making sure his team was okay and focused on getting back to the actual inter-high tournament. Tony sighed at the sight, remembering the devastation that hit him when the ball hit the ground, the loss wasn't even that bad. It was the reactions of his best friends, the pain and seemingly emptiness smashing across their faces was horrifying to the boy.

————————————————

Tony shot from his seat on the bench, in between the coach and Takeda. The ball bounced from the Sejoh block and onto the floor behind Hinata. Noya, Asahi, and Kageyama all dove for the ball but it was useless, they were too late. Tony felt the silence and heavy air fall over him, holding him in place alongside the two men who worked as hard as the players did to get them to this point.

The players on the court all bent down in agony as the weight of their loss covered them, Tony quickly made his way onto the court, pulling his best friend into a hug, showing him it was okay, that he wasn't alone.

Tanaka didn't wrap his arms around his best friend immediately, he just let his head fall into the boy's shoulder and hide his face from the crowd of people that were now applauding Sejoh. He slowly wrapped his arms around him and hugged him.

"You gotta go line up, T." Tony mumbled causing Tanaka to nod and pat the boy on his back and leaving his embrace. Tony stood in the middle of the court, his arm still in a cast. He sighed as he bent down and picked the volleyball up, staring at it with sad eyes. The boy couldn't help but blame himself, if he hadn't been injured maybe he would've been able to make a difference in this game, after all, it was only a three-point difference.

"And who are you?" A voice asked from ahead of him causing the boy to look up, not knowing what to expect. Much to his surprise, he found a brown-haired, slim boy wearing a blue and white looking down at him, almost confused about why he was on the court.

Tony of course knew who he was, the boy was Kageyama's teacher and as Hinata called him, the grand king, well, Tony just saw him as the asshole who ripped his all of his best friend's dreams away.

"I'm apart of the team..." Tony said causing the boy's eyes to slightly widen as looked behind the two toned boy at the team he had just defeated.

"Oh, well. Sorry for your loss, but to be honest... Everyone knew we would be the ones going to finals." Oikawa said causing Tony to nearly pop a blood vessel. His eyes widened at the remark, starring daggers at the setter before a voice broke him from his anger.

"Tony! Come on, the guys are pretty upset..." Ukai said, grasping the boys shoulder and beginning to pull him away.

"We'll see you at the Inter-High! I'll be the one to kill the king." Tony mumbled out at Sejoh's captain, his eyes widening at the remark. He hadn't expected such anger, such violence to come from the quiet boy.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

The boys sat in the sit tavern, food covering the table. Tony sat in between Ukai and Kiyoko. He looked sadly down at his food, not wanting to eat it. His gaze shifted from his food on the table to the casted arm that was sitting right next to it.

"Uhm, I'm gonna go use the restroom." Suga's voice rang out through the quiet space. The team either said alright or gave him a grunt in response. Tony however, didn't respond as the boy hadn't spoken to him in over a week since the dance. Plus he didn't even register the voice, his mind was full of thoughts, pain, and what ifs.

'It's you're fault. You stopped helping Suga.'

'If you weren't injured then you could've played.'

'Maybe if yo-'

"Hey, Would you mind going to check on Suga? I know you two aren't on the best of terms but, for me?" Daichi asked his friend, looking him in the eyes. While Daichi was good at hiding it, Tony could see it clear as day in his friends eyes. That loss had utterly destroyed Daichi, like Tony, the captain had blamed himself.

Tony nodded, patting his friend on the shoulder as he walked past him to make his way into the bathroom. He navigated the small building, finding the men's bathroom rather quickly. The boy placed his hand on the door before a sound stopped him. It was muffled both by the walls and by the person covering their mouth, but it was clear to Tony. He sighed before pushing open the door, immediately regretting seeing the sight he saw.

Suga had pushed himself up against the wall, his arms resting on his knees with his head shoved into them. His head snapped up at the sound of the door opening, looking with confused eyes at the two toned friend he had thought he had lost.

"Oh, Koshi..." Tony said, crouching in front of the boy. Suga felt the corners of his lips twinge upwards at the name, it was like drinking a glass of water after being dehydrated for days. Before the boy could begin to apologize for everything over the past few weeks, Tony spoke first.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault, all of it." Tony said, quickly wiping the pretty setter's tears away with his thumb.

"N-o, No it's not, I was an asshole... Then I didn't do good enough in the game." Suga stuttered out causing Tony to give him a stern look before rolling his eyes.

"At least you were able to play, Koshi." Tony said. Another shot of serotonin flew through the boys veins before he registered the words in his mind. Suga looked up to Tony, seeing in his eyes that he might've been the one who was hurting the most. The rest of the team at least got to play, they had something to do with getting to the finals and in the actual final game while Tony must've felt useless.

"It's not your fault... Tone." Suga said, bringing his hand up to the other's face. Tony looked up to match the boy's eyeline, the two staying not moving for a few seconds before Tony stood. He let his hand hang down, next to Suga for him to grab.

  
Suga wrapped two fingers around two of Tony's, holding on for dear life, while he was still very much with his girlfriend, ever since Tony told him how he felt, the words had replayed in his head a hundred times.

"Come on, we better get back." Tony said, causing Suga to nod.

"Uhm, tomorrow night, could we talk? About everything?" Suga asked as he stood up, his cheeks still wet from the tears streaming down them. Tony quickly grabbed a paper towel and dried his face before throwing it away and turning back around, being closer than he had intended to be. He sighed at the closeness, they could feel the warmth of each other's breath on their faces. Tony needed to use all the self restraint he had in him not to get closer.

"Yeah, come on." Tony said, turning away and walking out to the table.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━  
ANDDDD WE'RE BACK!! THANK YOU ALL FOR SO MUCH SUPPORT ON THIS BOOK AND MY OTHER BOOKS, IT BLOWS MY MIND HOW MANY COMMENTS AND VOTES I'VE GOTTEN THE PAST FEW DAYS! THANK YOU ALL <3


	24. Chapter 22: Family

It had been a few hard days since the loss to Sejoh, Most of the team focused on practicing, getting better so they could avenge their loss in the inter high tournament. Tony had just finished the practice, covered in sweat with his arm slightly twinging in pain. He didn't care about it, he barely felt it. The overwhelming feeling of playing again, with the team he had watched fight their hearts out on the court days prior made him happy.

"Hey! Two-Tone, wanna do some extra spiking practice? We can work on that thing we talked about!" Tanaka asked, a large smile on his face, Tony smiled before wiping his face with his Jersey.

"Sure! Koshi, mind setting for us a bit?" Tony asked the grey haired setter who smiled and nodded, happy to set for both wing spikers. The three began their spiking drill, Four with Tanaka being Tony's decoy, another four with Tony being Tanaka's. Of course, every good spike they got, Tanaka would insist on doing their handshake, saying that all of the girls would go crazy for it to which Tony reminded him that he only had to worry about impressing one girl from here on out.

The two backed up to the side of the court, Suga looking to them for the signal on which one to send it too. Tanaka quickly shrugged his shoulder, showing that Tony would be the one getting this ball. Suga looked to Tony who almost looked as if he had steam coming from him. The setter smiled at the sight, glad to see the boy he cared so deeply for was back in the game, as focused as ever.

The two boys ran up, Tanaka practicing his scream to catch the blockers attention as Tony almost flew off the court, shooting his body upwards and to the side. He quickly brought his hand down, smashing it into the ball. It sailed in front of the net, landing just out of bounds.

"Ah, damn. Must be a little rusty with that, sorry Koshi!" Tony apologized as he ran to go get the ball, quickly bringing it back to the setter.

"Don't apologize! No one expects you to get it first try!" Suga said causing Tony to nod and give the boy a small thumbs up. The boys continued their practice for an hour, Tony and Tanaka both focusing on their spikes and their Decoy ability while Suga and Tony practiced their timing, fine tuning their quick attack to be even more accurate.

"Man, I don't wanna stop but Kiyoko wants me to go over to her house for dinner." Tanaka said, rubbing the back of his head. Tony felt his lips slightly tilt upwards at the remark. The two boys sitting in some chairs while Suga put away some of the equipment, insisting on Tony sitting down, saying that he must've been tired.

"Already bringing you home to her parents huh? I'm impressed, T." Tony said causing Tanaka to chuckle and shrug, slightly letting his body sink into his chair. Tony laughed as he saw his best friend try to cover his blush, thrilled to see him so happy.

"You need a ride?" Tony asked causing Tanaka to shake his head, looking up through the windows and spotting rain pouring from the sky.

"Nah, I'll just have my sister come get me... Plus, I have a slight feeling I'm standing in between something, so." Tanaka teased causing Tony to smack him on the arm.

"Shut it, We still haven't really talked..." Tony mumbled causing Tanaka to chuckle before placing his hand on his friends head and shaking it, ruffling his hair.

"Just talk to him, Tone." Tanaka said, standing from his chair.

"Don't fight! I'll see you tomorrow, Two-Toned!" Tanaka said, leaving the gym to go call his sister. Tony rolled his eyes as he played on his phone, anxiously waiting for the setter to come back from the cleanup.

"Okay, done... Where'd Tanaka go?" Suga said, leaving the broom closet. Tony's eyes snapped up from his phone, looking to the setter.

"Oh, he had to go meet Kiyoko's parents... Those two are gonna be married by the time Tanaka graduates at this rate." Tony joked causing Suga to chuckle and shake his head, sitting next to the boy, slightly closer to him than Tanaka was.

"You think we have a chance?" Suga asked, not looking at the other boy.

"In the interhigh's?" Tony asked, Suga nodding as he seemingly relived the loss for the hundredth time. It was clear to him that every single one of the boys had still been upset by it. Hell, even Kuroo had texted him the next day, asking him if he was okay. It was different with Suga, however. Everyone else had someone to help them through it, Daichi had Daniel, Asahi and Noya had each other, Hinata and Kageyama had each other, Same thing with Tanaka and Kiyoko.

"I do. I think if we keep working, if we keep training, as long as we have each other, we'll win." Tony said, letting his hand fall onto the grey haired setter's leg. The air felt like it had been sucked out of the room as both boys looked at the hand, Tony realizing his mistake, he began to take it away from the bare skin. Suddenly, Suga grasped the hand, keeping it in place. The two stayed in place, not saying a word as the sound of the rain smashing against the gym windows filling the air.

"I'm sorry." Suga apologized after the minutes of silence, Tony sighed as he let his head fall back onto the wall, knowing it was time to have this conversation.

"Yeah, I am too." Tony said, giving the thigh a small squeeze, Suga slightly gasping before he relaxed to the touch. The corners of Tony's lips slightly tilted upwards as he heard the noise before he let Suga speak once again.

"I don't know why I got so angry..." Suga said causing Tony to sigh once again, tilting his head to look at the setter. He let his other hand rise to his face, grasping his face and tilting it towards his own.

"You love her, it's right to get angry. I'm sorry for avoiding you then blowing up on you." Tony said causing Suga to slightly smile, Tony feeling his face heat up under his grip.

"I don't kno-" Suga was saying before the two were cut off by the sound of a vibrating phone from next to Tony. He furrowed his eyebrows at the sight before pulling his hand off of Suga's face, much to both boys dismay.

"Hello?" Tony asked, still feeling the warmth of Suga's bare skin on his other hand.

"Hi! Is this uhm, Mr.Mustang?" An older mans voice asked over the phone.

"Tony is fine, Who's this?' Tony asked causing a small 'ok' to come from the other side of the phone. Suga watched the other boy with a confused look on his face.

"Okay! This is Dr.Daniels over here at the Miyagi Prefecture Hospital and we have a Takada Mustang here, it say's that you're his next of kin?" The doctor asked causing Tony's eyes to widen, surprised by his uncle's name. He hadn't seen the man in weeks, ever since the attack.

"Oh uhm, yeah. That's me." Tony mumbled out, the color seemingly draining from his face as he prepared for the doctor's next words.

"Well, If you wouldn't mind coming up here, there's something I'd like to discuss with you..." The doctor trailed off causing Tony to nod before realizing that the doctor couldn't see him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll come as soon as I can." Tony said, pulling the phone from his ear and pressing the red hang up button.

"Who was that? Are you okay?" Suga asked, scooting himself closer to the boy to try to see what was wrong.

"It was a doctor... Apparently my uncle is in the hospital and I need to go up there." Tony said causing Suga's eyes to slightly soften as he placed his hand on Tony's back, trying to comfort the boy.

"Oh... What're you gonna do?" Suga asked, knowing that he didn't have the best relationship with the man.

"I guess I'm gonna go see him... I haven't seen him since the uh, that night." Tony said, a shiver going down his spine at the thought of reliving the night again. Suga nodded, wrapping his arms around the boy and placing his head on Tony's shoulder.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Suga whispered, being close enough for Tony to feel his breath on his neck.Tony mumbled out a 'mhm' before closing his eyes and leaning his head onto Suga's feeling peace in the boy, even if they weren't fully through their problems, that familiar feeling of peace had come back.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Tony trailed the doctor in the hospital, Suga following close behind. They walked through the white hallways of the familiar hospital, Tony being a patient only a few weeks ago. They finally arrived outside of a small room, The doctor opening the door, finding an older man sleeping in the bed with the scarce beeping of the heart monitor echoing off the walls.

Tony's eyes widened as he walked over to the man, scanning his body as he spotted all of the injuries that he had scattered over the visible parts of skin he had showing.

"The police found him, in the middle of the road at three in the morning this morning, he was beaten badly and stabbed in the stomach... We've done all we can, but I'm afraid that he's in a medically induced coma and this machine is keeping him alive." Doctor Daniels said, sighing as he told the boy the bad news. Tony didn't look up at the doctor, he just nodded, taking a deep breath as he still scanned the comatose body.

"It's up to you, if you want to keep him on the machines until his body shut's down, or we can let him rest sooner." Daniels said, causing Tony to nod once again. The doctor excused himself from the room, leaving the two volleyball players.

"I'll go to-" Suga was saying before a shaky voice shot through the air.

"Don't move." Tony said, not looking up. Suga nodded, taking a few steps towards his friend before standing by his side.

"Are you two close?" Suga mumbled, Tony had told him a few things about his uncle, but nothing super descriptive.

"He's an asshole." Tony mumbled out before running a hand over his face, feeling the familiar feeling of loosing a family member looming over his head.

"But if... if he goes, well he's the only family I have left." Tony said causing Suga to slightly nod, letting his fingers wrap around Tony's hand.

"Not anymore, right? I mean you have Coach, you have the team... You have me." Suga said, whispering the last part. Tony slightly smiled as he nodded, looking over to Suga who had seemingly ripped all of his attention away from his uncle. Tony looked into Sugawara's Hazel-brown eyes as he felt his heart begin to race. Within a few seconds, the boy felt his head moving towards Suga's face, the eyes getting closer and closer until both boys had closed their eyes. They could feel each other's breath on the others face before Tony let three words whisper from his lips.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked, wanting to make sure that the other boy was sure of what he was doing. As much as he wanted it, he craved it, he didn't want Suga to regret it. Suga didn't answer, he just moved his head slightly closer to close the gap in between the two.

The two boys let their surroundings, the beeping of the heart monitor, the pain of everything, all of it faded away. They weren't in the hospital room, they weren't anywhere as all that mattered was that the two had finally kissed. Tony's lips moved in sync with the grey haired setter's. It was like that feeling of putting on warm clothes from the dryer in December, or like chugging down a glass of cold water after waking up. As cliche as it sounded, the two toned boy felt like he had been on cloud nine in that moment, his whole body was numb, yet feeling better than it ever had before.

The two boys broke apart to breathe, pushing each of their foreheads against the other.

"So... This is what it feels like." Tony said, finally knowing what romance felt like, sure he had seen movies, he had seen happy couples on the street, yet he didn't ever understand on what was so special about kissing the right person which now he understood.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

OH MY GOD IT HAPPENED IM SCREAMING


	25. Chapter 23: Bruses

Not a moment had passed since the two volleyball players had kissed, both of them still having their heads pushed against each other as reality came crashing back to them.

"I uhm..." Suga stuttered out, his voice barely over a whimper as his face grew hot. He didn't know how to react, while he felt an immense amount of guilt over kissing the boy while he had a boyfriend, in all honesty he didn't care. He had finally kissed the boy that had caught his attention when he walked into the gym of karasuno.

"Yeah." Tony whispered, smiling as he knew what Suga was about to say. While it hadn't been either's first kiss, it was their first that felt like that. Suga let his hair fall into his face as he lightly laughed, looking into Tony's different colored eyes. The setters hand came up to Tony's face, letting his thumb slightly rub his cheek. Tony let his eyes close as he leaned into the touch.

"I'm sorry... You have a girlfriend and I don't wanna get in the way." Tony mumbled out before Suga shook his head, pulling the boy into a hug as he placed his lips to his hair, knowing that everything was about to get a lot more complicated.

"What're we gonna do?" Tony asked as Suga pulled away, his face still a light shade of pink from the kiss.

"Well... If you're okay with it, can we hide it for a bit? I'm gonna break up with Nyco, I just wanna ma-" Suga was saying before Tony nodded, a small smile playing on his face as he placed a kiss to the other boys cheek. While it wasn't the perfect circumstances, Tony didn't care, he was happy.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

"Jesus Christ, there you are!" Ukai exclaimed as Tony walked into the home, his body covered in water as the rain had started back up on his way home from dropping Suga off. Ukai walked over to the boy, looking him up and down before his eyes landed on the boy's face, a small smile on his face.

"I uhm, I got a call from the hospital, did they talk to you?" Ukai asked causing Tony to sigh and nod, the reality of the rest of the day crashing down on him. The boy took his jacket off as he hung it on the rack, running a hand through his damp hair.

"What do you wanna do, kid?" Ukai asked, empathy and worry in his voice. The two toned boy he'd came to adore over the past months had been through so much just in the past few weeks, he deserved so much better.

"Well uh, I'm not sure... I guess there's only one real option right?" Tony mumbled, walking around the man before flopping down onto the couch. Ukai sighed, sitting next to him.

"It's just, he was the only family I had left." Tony said causing Ukai to nod, throwing his arm over the boy's shoulders to give him comfort.

"Well, I hope you know, whatever you decide, whatever happens, I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" Ukai said, giving the boy a slight squeeze. Tony smiled as he felt a twing of relief pull on his heart.

"I feel like I'm always thanking you for something." Tony mumbled out causing Ukai to chuckle, standing up from the couch and walking to the kitchen.

"Then stop, you don't need to thank me for anything... Although, I do have some news." Ukai yelled from the kitchen causing Tony to furrow his eyebrows at the words. Ukai came back out of the kitchen, two plates of food in his hands.

"My grandfather, he's gonna be visiting for a bit. He can be, well intense sometimes." Ukai said causing Tony to nod, remembering the stories from the team about the old coach.

"I have some news too..." Tony mumbled as he took the plate from Ukai's hands, the older man sitting down and quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" Ukai asked as he took a bite of the well made food, he'd need to remember to thank that teacher from Nekoma for sending over the food.

"Yeah... Koshi and I, well... We kinda kissed." Tony muttered out causing Ukai's eyes to widen as he nearly choked on the food he was eating.

"YOU WHAT?" Ukai exclaimed as he looked to Tony, his eyes as wide as saucers.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Tony laid in his bed, tilting his head at his laptop trying to decided if he liked the house he was building in Minecraft. He bit the inside of his cheek, deciding that the house needed a second level. The second he began to build, his phone began to vibrate on his bed. The two toned boy sighed as he sat up, still looking at his screen as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Tony mumbled, still more focused on his screen than whatever the phone call was.

"Hi! Is this a Mr.Tony Mustang?" A formal, American voice asked out causing Tony to furrow his eyebrows, not used to the accent.

"Oh, yeah. Who's this?" Tony asked, pausing the game on his laptop before shutting it to give the phone call a hundred percent of his attention.

"Hi, Mr.Mustang! I'm calling because it's come to our attention that you hadn't claimed the inheritance your parents left for you? We had called your uncle, a Takada Mustang, about it but he never got us in contact." The voice said causing Tony's heart to slightly drop at the mention of his parents.

"Oh, uhm yeah he never told me about that... He actually isn't taking care of me anymore. Would you like to talk to my guardian?" Tony asked, not being used to dealing with such formal things.

"If you're comfortable with that!" The man said causing Tony to mumble an of course and to give him a second as he stood up from the bed, putting the phone on mute as he walked over to the older mans door, lightly knocking on it.

"Come in!" Ukai yelled as he watched TV and read manga in his room. Tony opened the door, finding his guardian in more comfortable clothes and more relaxed then he had seen him recently.

"What's up, kid?" Ukai asked Tony who sighed, feeling bad about burdening him with all of this.

"Well uh, this guy is apparently telling me that my parents left me an inheritance and he wants to talk to you." Tony said causing Ukai to furrow his eyebrows at the words before nodding and outstretching his arm for the phone. Tony handed it to him, walking out of the room and returning to his own to give the man privacy, even if it was about his inheritance, he trusted Ukai.

About ten minutes later, Ukai came into the boys room and leaned against the doorframe, tossing the phone onto the bed. Tony looked up at the man with a face that said 'What'd he say?'

"Well, it sounds like your parents left you a decent bit of money and that your uncle never told you about it... And if you want it, it's yours, but..." Ukai trailed off, scratching the back of his neck as he yawned, Tony tilted his head at the man curious to see what the but was.

"But, if you want it, you need to meet with them in your home town, like next week. That means no practice and no school for a few days." Ukai finished causing Tony to sigh as he thought over the decision, not sure if he wanted to go back to his home town, to relive the memories that still haunted him.

"But of course, you wouldn't be alone." Ukai said as he sat down on the bed. Tony looked back at him with a questioning gaze causing Ukai to lightly chuckle.

"Come on, kid. You think I'd let you go to America alone? Plus, I really really wanna try Chick-fil-A." Ukai joked causing Tony to lightly chuckle.

"I'd like that, if you're okay with it." Tony said causing Ukai to slightly smile and ruffle the boys hair before the phone lit up once again, this time both men looking at it. Ukai quirked an eyebrow at the caller ID, slightly smirking at the other boy. Tony's cheeks slightly heated up before he picked up the phone.

"Hey, Koshi..." Tony mumbled out causing Ukai to lightly chuckle and stand from the bed and walk out of the room, mouthing a 'good luck' to the boy.

"Oh uhm, Hey... Are you busy?" Suga asked, his voice slightly rougher than it had normally been causing Tony to quirk an eyebrow at it.

"Nope, why what's up?" Tony asked, sitting against his wall as he prepared for whatever the grey haired boy would be saying next.

"I'm outside..." Suga said causing Tony's eyes to widen as he threw his legs over the side of his bed, walking out of his room and towards the front door, marching down the steps and swinging the front door open. He found Suga standing there, looking down at his phone as rain hit his head. Tony looked at the boy as if he was crazy, grabbing the greyhaired setters arm and nearly ripping it from his body as he pulled him into the home.

"What the hell are you doing standing out in the rain!? You'll get sick!" Tony grumbled out as he walked away from the setter and towards the kitchen, grabbing the boy a towel to wipe him off with. He returned finding Suga still looking down at his feet causing Tony to sigh, walking closer to him. He placed his hand on the side of the boys face, slightly tilting it up.

"Hey... What's wrong, bub?" Tony asked, letting his thumb run over the boys cheek as he tilted it up. Suga didn't say a word as he finally lifted he face up, revealing a freshly bruised left eye. Tony's eyes nearly shot from his skull at the sight, quickly scanning the rest of his face for any other signs of pain.

"Koshi, are you okay? What happened?" Tony asked as footsteps echoed from the stairway, Ukai walking down from his room at the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Tone? Sugawara? What's going on?" Ukai asked before he made his way to the other side of the boy, finding his third year setter standing there with a black eye.

"Oh shit, Tony, take him up to your room. I'll get you some ice, Suga." Ukai said causing Tony to nod and grasp the greyhaired setters wrist and dragged him to his room, closing the door behind him. Tony pulled Suga onto his bed and doing the only thing he could think of doing to try to make the boy feel better. He pulled the boys head down onto his own lap.

"Come on, Talk to me, Koshi," Tony mumbled out as he ran his hand through the boy's hair, trying to get the still silent boy to talk to him.

"I uhm, I went over to Nyco's house, I went over to explain that I wanted to break up and when I told her, she got really upset and started screaming at me. Her brother came out and hit me, then Nyco... she told me that she was cheating on me the whole time." Suga explained causing Fury and empathy to flood Tony's mind, he wanted to get up, march over to that bitches house and punch her brother's lights out. But he knew that wasn't what he needed to do, what he needed to do was be here, with Suga.

"Was I not good enough for her, Tone? I mean I kissed you but, she was cheating on me the whole time?" Suga said causing Tony to sigh and let his other hand fall onto Koshi's chest, giving him a few pats.

"It wasn't you, bub. It was her, she didn't deserve you." Tony said causing Suga to slightly nod and look up at the two-toned boy, in a new light.

"Ya know, I haven't stopped thinking ab-" Koshi was saying before the door opened, Ukai carrying a bag of frozen vegetables and two bottles of water. Suga quickly shot up, not wanting to put Tony in a weird situation with the man who he was living with. Ukai quirked an eyebrow at the rapid movement before talking.

"Here, put this on your eye... Are you staying the night?" Ukai asked causing Suga to turn and look at the two-toned boy who shrugged, basically telling him that it was his choice.

"I'd like to... If that's okay?" Sugawara asked politely, causing Ukai to slightly smirk before nodding, handing him the bag of vegetables and water.

"Just, don't wake me up. Tone, tomorrow you gotta pack okay?" Ukai asked causing Tony to nod and smile at him as he began to leave the room.

"Goodnight, Ukai!" Tony yelled getting a 'goodnight, kiddo.' In response to the man.

The two boys sat there in silence, Tony holding the frozen vegetables onto Suga's face, his head once again in his lap.

"Why're you packing?" Suga mumbled, enjoying the feeling of Tony's hand running through his hair.

"Looks like Ukai and I are gonna be going to America for a week or so to work out some inheritance stuff from my parents," Tony said causing Suga's face to slightly sour as he nodded, Tony tilted his head at the boy, curious as to what the face was about.

"I'm just gonna miss you. I know it's only a week but, I don't know. It feels like we just got somewhere." Suga mumbled out, slightly turning his head away from Tony. Tony sighed as he turned Koshi's head back towards himself, bringing it up slightly and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. As he pulled away he had an idea spark in his head.

"Hey, Koshi?" Tony asked the grey-haired setter who had slightly pinker cheeks from the blush that he had gotten from the sweet kiss.

"Hmm?' Suga mumbled, his eyes shut as he just lived in the moment of being so close to the two-toned boy that he had somehow fallen in love with.

"You wanna come?" Tony asked Suga who's eyebrows furrowed at the idea, Tony wanted him to come to America with him and Ukai?

"To America?" Suga asked, opening his eyes to see Tony looking down at him with a slight smile on his face. Tony nodded causing a wide smile to rise to Suga's face, the grey-haired setter loving the idea of having a vacation with the boy.

"If you'll have me, handsome," Suga mumbled out causing Tony to blush heavily and nod, placing his lips on Suga's once again.


	26. Chapter 24: Put Your Head on My Shoulder

|WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS PURE FLUFF AND IT FOCUSES SOLEY ON TONY + SUGA CONTENT AND TONY + UKAI CONTENT. IT'S ALSO P LONG SO, ENJOY! <3|

Tony's eyes creeped open as he woke up, feeling a heavy object on top of him. The boy looked down at his chest to find a puff of grey hair over his chest. He slightly smiled at the sight as he ran his hand through his hair, still surprised at the softness of the setters hair.

The body on his bed, slightly moved, Suga pushing his face further down onto Tony's chest. The two toned wing spiker smiled at the action, laying still for a few minutes to enjoy the peace and quiet of just him and Suga.

The door creaked open causing Tony to shift his gaze to the door, a tired looking Ukai peeking his head in. He looked at Suga before looking to Tony, a slight smile on his face. Tony rolled his eyes before slipping out from underneath Suga, walking out to the hallway to talk to the man.

"Good night?" Ukai sarcastically asked causing Tony to smack him in the arm. Ukai lightly chuckled at the action, he found it funny that a few months ago, if you would've asked him where he'd be at this time, he would've told you that he'd be in the same spot he always was. But sometimes, life throws something in to shock your system and it had, not only with the Karasuno volleyball team, his boys, but it had thrown in what could possibly be one of the best things that had ever happened to him. Ukai looked at the yawning two toned boy in front of him with a warm smile, extremely happy that life threw him into his.

"You wanna wake up your sleeping beauty in there and eat some breakfast? I know Sugawara still needs to go ask his parents about the trip and everything. But as long as they say yes, I'll get him a ticket." Ukai said causing Tony to lightly smile and nod, turning to go into his room and wake up Suga while Ukai made his way downstairs, his mind now on the different American things he would see.

Tony closed the door lightly behind him before turning to the sleeping boy who had curled his body up in the bed. Tony sat down next to him, letting his hand brush the setters hair out of his face. Suga's eyes fluttered open, looking up at the boy who was surrounded by sunlight that was coming through the window.

"Good mornin, Sleepyhead." Tony mumbled causing Suga to lightly smile, leaning into the boys touch. The two wished to stay there forever, but both knew that they had stuff to do, a trip to plan and not to mention a tournament that they had to prepare for.

"Oi! Love birds, how do you want your eggs?" Ukai yelled from the kitchen, clearly not wanting to walk all the way back up to the bedroom. Tony quirked an eyebrow at the boy, curious to his answer.

"Can I uhm just get scrambled eggs?" Suga asked causing Tony to lightly nod and stand from his position, going to tell Ukai. He took a quick glance behind him at the still half awake boy, spotting a small smile on his lips.  
━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━  
Tony folded another one of his shirts as he packed for his trip to America with Suga and Ukai. Suga had left quickly after breakfast, both to pack and to make sure his family was okay with it, which they were. The moon illuminated the room as Tony finished packing, a suitcase barely shut sitting right next to the door.

"Hey, Kid. You done?" Ukai asked as he opened the door, looking around the room. Tony quickly smiled and nodded, pointing to the suitcase. Ukai nodded as he yawned, sitting down on the bed.

"So, I just wanted to tell you that after the training camp when we get back, we're gonna have another person staying with us for a while." Ukai said causing Tony to sit up in his bed, looking at the man with a confused face.

"My grandfather, he's getting out of the hospital and he needs a place to stay so..." Ukai trailed off, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh! Like the old coach?" Tony asked, tilting his head slightly. Ukai nodded to answer the question causing Tony to let out a 'hmph' and nod, curious to see how the old man would feel about him.

"Who knows, maybe I'll learn a thing or two!" Tony said causing Ukai to chuckle, if there was someone who could make him feel better about the anxiety he was feeling about his grandfather coming to live with him, it was Tony.

"Maybe, but right now, get some sleep. We gotta wake up early tomorrow and go drive to go get your boytoy then go to the airport." Ukai said causing Tony to roll his eyes, knowing the older man was teasing him.

"He's not my boytoy!" Tony shouted as Ukai walked out of the room, a booming laugh echoing from the hallway as he made his way to his bed. Tony rolled his eyes as he let his head hit his pillow, a light smile sitting peacefully on his face as he thought about the trip coming up.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

The trio had made it on time to the airport and were well on their way to America. Tony sat in between Ukai and Suga, his chest rising and falling as he slept. His head was leaned on Suga's shoulder which of course the setter was more than okay with. He let the light music play through his headphones as he let his thought consume him.

"Hey, Sugawara?" Ukai whispered from across the sleeping boy. Suga looked up from his phone, finding his coach looking at him with an intimidating look on his face.

"Yeah?" Suga asked, pulling one of his earbuds out as he was careful not to disturb the boy leaning on him. His heart began to beat as he wondered why the coach had the look on his face.

"Are you and Tony, ya know, dating? Together I mean?" Ukai asked causing Suga to furrow his eyebrows as he thought over the question, had they been dating? Sure they had kissed a few times and spent most of the past few days together but he didn't know. Neither of them had asked the other or really talked about it.

"I uhm, I'm not sure. Why?" Suga asked, finally responding to the coaches question. Ukai let a huff come out of his nose as his gaze shifted to the sleeping boy, his eyes softening at the sight of him.

"Just, whatever you do, be careful with him yeah? He's been through enough in this life already." Ukai mumbled as Suga let a small smile rise to his lips.

"Of course." Suga said, letting his head lean onto Tony's, the mess of two toned hair getting in his face which didn't bother Suga.

"If you aren't, I'll kill ya." Ukai mumbled out causing Suga's eyes to widen and a light chuckle to bubble from his lips.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

"I can't believe you're too scared to drive." Tony mumbled out as he got into the drivers seat of the rental car. Ukai huffed as he got into the passenger seat.

"It's just too weird okay?! I can't imagine driving on that side." Ukai grumbled causing Tony to lightly laugh as he looked to the back to make sure Suga was strapped him. He was, his head laying on a pillow that was pressed up against the window of the car. Tony smiled and sighed at the sight before returning his eyes to the front of the car. Suga didn't get much if any sleep on the plane, saying that he wanted to be awake if Tony needed him.

The trio drove with the radio on at a quiet volume, Ukai using his iPad to type emails and watch tape from some of the teams that were in the inter-high tournament. Tony kept his eyes on the road while he was driving but at every stop sign or red light, he'd look back to make sure Suga was okay.

"He's not going to disappear, kid." Ukai chuckled causing Tony to roll his eyes and lightly slap the mans arm. Ukai shook his head as he looked out the window of the SUV, spotting a sign to their left. His eyes widened as he looked to the now smirking boy who was driving.

"No way..." Ukai said, almost in awe. Tony laughed as he shook his head, turning his blinker on to turn onto the street connected to the parking lot.

"You said you wanted to try it, old man." Tony said as he pulled into the Chick-fil-A parking lot. Ukai laughed as Tony parked the car.

"You gonna wake him up?" Ukai asked, looking back at the peacefully sleeping boy in the back. Tony nodded as he got out and went around the front of the car, opening the back door that Suga wasn't sleeping on. Tony got into the car and scooted over to the boy, lightly shaking him.

"Hey, Koshi? You wanna get some food?" Tony mumbled, Suga's eyes fluttered open, looking around the car with a groggy face before his eyes landed on the boy who was smiling, sitting next to him.

"Oh, yeah, sure... Where are we?" Suga asked as he lightly smiled, sitting up in his seat.

"It's a fast food place, You'll love it. Come on." Tony said causing Suga to nod and follow him out of the car. Ukai had already lit up a cigarette as he waited on the two boys by the front door. Tony rolled his eyes as he snatched the cigarette from his lips and crushed it under his foot. Ukai chuckled as he shook his head, following the boy into the restaurant.

The three stood at the counter as the two foreigners looked at the menu, confused on what to get. Tony chuckled to himself before walking up to the counter.

"Hi! Could I get three chicken sandwich meals?" Tony asked as he pulled out the cash that Ukai had given him after they passed through the currency exchange at the airport.

Tony took the trey of food and carried it towards the table with Suga and Ukai following him like lost dogs. The three sat at the table, Tony sitting across from Ukai and Suga. The American sat as he waited for the two to try what he considered the best fast food in the country.

"Go ahead..." Tony said causing Ukai to tear open the little bag containing the sandwich, pulling it out and taking a bite. His eyes widened as he chewed the food causing both of the boys to laugh.

"Oh... I didn't know anything could be this good." Ukai mumbled out, Suga taking his first bite. His eyes widened as well as he furrowed his eyebrows in a cute way towards Tony.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?!" Suga asked after he swallowed his food. At this point, Tony had his head thrown back, laughter streaming from his throat as he wiped a tear from his eye. He finally composed himself before looking at the two most important people in his life, happy that he could make these memories with them.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

It was now night, the three finally arriving at their hotel, while they were only going to be there for a few days, it seemed that the insurance company had bought them some nice rooms. Ukai narrowed his eyes at the two boys standing in front of him, suspiciously looking from the third year setter to Tony.

"Hmm, so let me guess... You think that because we have two rooms, it's gonna be you two alone?" Ukai asked causing Suga to blush and look down at the ground. Tony looked at the older man with a tight smile, on the verge of breaking out in laughter.

"Well-" Tony started before Ukai cut him off.

"No wells, I'm sorry, Sugawara, if you need us, we will be in the other room next to you." Ukai said causing Suga to lightly laugh and nod, assuring both of him that he'd be fine. Ukai dragged Tony into their room, the two toned boy giving an apologetic look to the setter as he walked in.

Suga sighed as he entered the room and looked around, it was a decently sized room with a big bed and a big TV. Suga laid down in the bed and put Netflix on his TV as he tried to relax from the long day of traveling.

An hour must've passed before his phone buzzed from next to him, a text coming through from a familiar contact. A small smile rose to his face as he read the message.

Tony 💝: Open the door please 🥺

Suga quickly stood up and opened the door, Tony standing there leaning against the wall as he waited for the hotel door to open. He had changed out of his day clothes into a hoodie and some pajama pants. He smiled at the setter, seeing that he had also changed into a similar attire.

"He took forever to fall asleep. Although it was funny listening to him talk about Chick-fil-A, I swear, that man would be bankrupt if he lived near one." Tony said as he walked into the room that was just like his own. Suga laughed as he closed the door.

"Oh! So I had an idea!" Tony said, sitting down on the bed. Suga quirked an eyebrow at the boy, sitting down more towards the pillows of the bed.

"So, you know the quick we do? What if I could figure out a way to hit it like my serve? Like where I could put spin on the ball and try to control it?" Tony asked, Suga tilting his head to the side before nodding.

"Yeah, that could work! It'd help you get passed blockers too!" Suga exclaimed causing Tony to nod, a smile rising to his face. He crawled his way up to the boy on the bed, wrapping his arm around Suga's waist.

"Hey... I've been thinking about something." Suga mumbled out causing Tony to quirk an eyebrow, curious to see what the boy wanted to say.

"Do you remember the dance?" Suga asked causing a twinge of pain to flash in Tony's eyes as he nodded.

"You remember when I tried to talk to you? And the captain of Nekoma-"

"Kuroo."

"And Kuroo stopped me? Then you danced with him?" Suga asked, Tony correcting him midway through his question. Tony nodded, looking at the boy with worry in his eyes.

"Even though I had a date, I had some feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was like I was going to throw up." Suga said causing a pink tint to rise to Tony's cheeks.

"I just, I wish it was me that got to dance with you." Suga finished causing Tony to narrow his eyes at the boy. He quickly stood up from the bed and fished his phone from his pocket. Suga tilted his head at the boy, propping it up on his hand as he watched the boy. Tony quickly tapped his fingers on his phone before setting it down on the nightstand. He quickly grasped Suga's hand and pulled him up from the bed, dragging him towards the center of the room.

Suga was desperately confused on his actions before he finally heard the music start playing out of the phone, it was the same slow song that was playing for the very dance he was talking about. Rain smashed against the balcony door as Suga wrapped his hands around Tony's waist, a smile very apparent on his face.

Tony placed his arms over the setters shoulders as he began to sway with the music. The two didn't say much as they slow danced in the room, but both of them felt it, while Tony adored Kuroo, when he danced with him, the feeling was incomparable to the feeling he had when he was dancing with Suga. It didn't matter that they were in their night attire, or that they were on the other side of the world.

They were finally dancing together, after all of the trouble they had gone through, this made every second of it worth it. Tony closed his eyes as he swayed with the setter, placing a kiss to his forehead before laying his chin on Suga's head, dancing until the two boys finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

AND THERE WE GO WASN'T THAT CUTE 🥺 BUT! NOW THEY'RE GOING TO GO HOME NEXT CHAPTER AND START THE TRAINING CAMP! HERES A LITTLE HINT, THEY MEET THEIR RIVALS THERE. WHO YOU MAY BE WONDERING? ALL I'LL SAY IS ONE ALSO HAS A COOL HAIRSTYLE AND THE OTHER IS AKAASHI BUT OKAY! I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED <3


	27. Part 25: True Rivals

It had been almost two weeks since the trip to America, even if it felt like it was only two seconds ago for Tony. The boy had gotten the news that his parents had left him a good amount of money, which he agreed to put on hold until he graduated. However that was the farthest thing from his mind, he sat on his bike by the school, letting a yawn escape his lips. He finally spotted Ukai and the team walk from the gym, towards the bus awaiting them outside.

"You sure you wanna take your bike all the way up there?" Ukai asked Tony, nervously scratching the back of his neck. Tony rolled his eyes as he nodded, he knew Ukai was worried about his safety on such a long trip.

"Fine... But you follow us the whole way! That means stopping when we stop!" Ukai ordered causing Tony to chuckle and nod, picking up the hanging helmet from one of the handles.

"Hey! Tony, could I talk to you for a second?" Suga's smooth, tired voice shot through the air. Tony nodded, hanging the helmet back up, looking towards the boy to see Daichi teasing him by poking him in the side and Asahi lightly laughing while leaning on the bus. Tony walked over to the boys, leaning next to Asahi causing the taller boy to lean his arm on his shoulder. Tony rolled his eyes, knowing Asahi loved teasing him about being taller.

"Oh, Actually, Asahi, Could you help me with the thing in the gym?" Daichi asked causing Asahi to furrow his eyebrows at the captain before realization spread across his face. The ace nodded, walking towards the gym with Daichi causing Tony to roll his eyes playfully.

"Ya know, If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you told them you had a crush on me." Tony teased causing Suga to chuckle and shake his head, mumbling that the two would be the death of him.

"So... You're sure about taking the bike?" Suga asked, fidgeting his fingers together as he asked the question. Tony nodded, furrowing his eyebrows at the question before spotting Suga's hands. Tony looked from side to side before grasping them with his own hands.

"I'll be fine, Koshi. Promise." Tony said giving Suga a warm smile. Suga sighed as he nodded, looking into Tony's eyes. He trusted the boys skills and knowledge about riding the bike, he just worried.

"Okay... But you owe me." Suga said causing Tony to tilt his head, lightly smiling at the boy.

"What is that supposed to mean hmm?" Tony asked, letting his thumb lightly rub ontop of Suga's hands.

"You'll see, now go on... although you're missing out on a perfect pillow." Suga said causing Tony's eyes to lightly widen and look around before sighing.

"Fine... But you have to promise to be comfortable." Tony said causing Suga's smile to widen and nod, going to tell the other third years that Tony was riding with them.

Tony climbed his way onto the bus, much to the surprise of his team and coach.

"You're riding with us now?" Ukai asked, quirking an eyebrow. Tony nodded before mumbling something out about Suga, knowing that the man would tease him about it. Ukai erupted into laughter before finally getting out words.

"Oh my god, that kid can convince you of anything!" Ukai howled causing Tony to smack his arm and walk towards the back of the bus, finding a booth that sat across from Tanaka and Kiyoko.

"Hey! Two-toned! What, you decide you couldn't stay away from your best friend any longer?" Tanaka asked causing Kiyoko to smack his arm and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Oh you know it."

Hours had passed into the morning, the bus silent with the lack of Hinata and Kageyama as well as everyone being asleep. Tony's head was laid in Suga's lap, pushed into his abdomen as a pillow.

"That can't be comfortable." A waking up Kiyoko said from across the row, Tanaka still fast asleep. Suga lazily looked down at the boy in his lap.

"It is for him, that's what matters to me." Suga said, smiling down at the boy. Kiyoko awed, showing a rare emotion. She loved seeing her friends so happy together.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Tony yawned as he woke up, opening his eyes to see nothing but black fabric staring back at him. He squinted his eyes before pulling away, finding that his head was stuffed into Suga's lap, the setter sleeping peacefully.

"Good morning there, Tone." Daichi chuckled from behind the him. Tony sat himself up on his knees to more comfortably look behind him to see Daichi sitting next to a sleeping Asahi.

"Morning, Daichi. Where are we?" Tony asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Almost there, should be another ten minutes." Daichi said causing Tony to nod, sitting back down in his seat as he looked to his left past Suga, finding Tanaka and Noya staring out of the window in awe at the passing buildings.

The bus soon came to a stop outside of a school, Tony looking out of window to spot one of his friends he hadn't seen in a while.

"Go ahead, I'll get Suga up." Daichi said, lightly chuckling. Tony nodded, standing up and walking towards the front of the bus, quickly getting out and walking towards the tall boy standing with a smile on his face.

"Hey there, Mustang." Kuroo said, opening his arms as soon as he saw Tony was coming in for a hug. Tony chuckled as he smooshed his head into Kuroo's chest, wrapping his arms around the boys waist.

"Hey, Kuroo. How're you? You ready to lose?" Tony asked causing the boy to laugh loudly, hugging his American friend tightly before looking up, finding the rest of the team getting out of the bus. He eyed the sleepy eyed setter with anger, the last he had heard, Suga was still being a dick to his friend.

"Kuroo? Oh, hey... Tony right?" A smooth voice asked from the Nekoma captain. A boy with blonde and black hair walked from the gym, finding another boy with two toned hair. Kenma Kozume stood there, an emotionless face as he greeted the American he'd met once before.

"Yep! Kenma right? I've heard a lot about you from Hinata." Tony said causing Kenma to nod, scanning the team for his friend.

"He's on his way, Him and Kageyama, our first year setter, failed an exam so they needed to retake it." Tony said causing the two Nekoma members to nod. The rest of the team began to greet Karasuno, Suga staying back and eying the interaction between Tony and Kuroo. He didn't know why, but that same feeling he had at the dance had returned in his chest.

The teams followed the cats into the gym, finding two other practice games already underway. Tony eyed the games, wanting to get a feel for their opponents. He felt eyeballs staring at him from his right, The two toned boy looked to find a tall, muscled boy staring at him with curious eyes. Next to him was a black haired boy with gunmetal blue eyes. Both boys stared at him, curiosity and intrigue dancing in their eyes. They seemingly knew it just as well as Tony, there was some energy there, it was like meeting the person who would push you further than you knew possible. In that moment, Tony made a promise to himself in his head. He would beat the duo, with his own partner.

HI! SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!!! I'M STRUGGLING W MOTIVATION RN BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED <3


End file.
